


Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

by PeaceVector



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Full, Gen, Light-Hearted, Original Character(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Three Part Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceVector/pseuds/PeaceVector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This novel explores the Star Wars universe in a fresh way.  New characters have traveled outside the Star Wars galaxy and traveled to a distant galaxy teeming with its own life and cultures.  A new Jedi order is formed and new evils are rising to threaten the rapid growth of the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_**Part One**_

  


  


**Introduction To An Unknown Galaxy**

  


  


Dwarfish equipment droids were busily stirring about on a war-scarred planet. Ashes still descended from the darkened sky and the cries of war echoed from afar as the rattling tin cans worked. They were setting up a hologram feed but were a clumsy team at it. One thing that programmers had a hard time with was cooperation between droids in duties. Mindless ones were no problem, but droids like these had personalities- they were difficult to master over.

One of the droids was fixing the holographic equipment to be used in delivering the report throughout the galaxy while another stepped in. “I will handle this, droid.” It spoke in a typically slow, mechanical and monotone accent.

“Who are you calling droid? I am fixing this. Find another duty.” This other was of the same model and felt it had the same programming- it was just as well qualified. The other went back to flickering the wires.

“The lady asked me to fix this, not you.” This droid used its skeleton type hands to push the other out of the way and began to work on the equipment itself.

The pride of the little droid had been hurt. (Why they program droids with pride is beyond me). “Step aside you scrap of bolts. I was here first.” A droid’s whole life was his work; take that away and a droid doesn’t feel like a droid.

“Scrap of bolts?” it replied, “Oh, now you are functioning incorrectly. You are made of the same materials bucket-head. You are just as good as I am, rusty. I suggest you get to work elsewhere and stop wasting our master’s time. She has work to do.” The droid continued his work of flickering the wires.

Now this droid felt the sting of rejection. This lady reporter, who was of the Blett species, was all their master, and to please this master they had to work hard. Without any work to do the droid would get no credit.

“This was the only job left to do. Do you expect I should stay inactive while you get credit for the work? No, you will step aside or be dismantled.”

“I would like to see you try.” They beeped and the droids proceeded to ram each other in a game of butting chests. Both their egos were being tried. The commotion caught the attention of the other droids who stopped what they were doing to watch the two droids feud.

The female reporter had enough. She turned both droids off with a mood of annoyance by popping open their back access panel. The reporter flipped her tube-like hair over her shoulder and showed a pretty complexion. Her hair was smooth and thick and draped about her. “For once can they send droids that do their job? All they do is fight each other for work.”

Next to her was another droid with shinier metal and a taller build- known as a Falarz 7 model. “I do not act in this manner master,” the droid said with a programmed feminine voice.

“No you don’t. You are an etiquette droid. You are programmed to have manners.” The etiquette droid perked up with pride at the complement.

With stern pride the Blett reporter looked at the fumbling tin cans as they went back to their duties, “They say these droids are better and cheaper than organics in this work. I don’t see how.”

The equipment was set up amongst the blackened scene. The landscape was devastated by a battle which raged above in the atmosphere of the planet; it was in drastic contrast to the reporter’s refined appearance. The reporter calmed herself and signaled a droid to start. Their was a pause before the etiquette droid kicked another.

“She said start,” said the droid.

There was a beep from the equipment and it was ready. Next to the female a hologram came up and showed a sample of the live feed.

“I am reporting to you about a most unusual event, and a most tragic one.”

The reporter spoke in the universal tongue adopted by the galaxy. It was the language of the humans who had arrived in the galaxy some thousand years ago. They were a delicate species when they arrived, yet had an intelligence to adapt and thrive. But this influence was not due to measures of acclimation, but, as is usually the case, to chance. This galaxy was on the brink of self-realization. Although the humans were few they were looked to for knowledge of intergalactic policies and economic tactics. The humans came from a galaxy very much developed in these things. They were the adopted children for change, but the natives were the parents of its future.

The reporter was a female Blett who were known for their long tube-like hair that formed in twenty or more thick strands. Her features were pleasant and her smooth skin tone was perfect for a reporter. The Blett species had a natural beauty: bright eyes, refined features, and firm skin with a tan appearance. She was addressing the bombing of the planet.

“It is still unclear where this army had come from,” began the reporter, “but what is clear is this army has come to leave a message of fear. But to whom is this message meant?”

The reporter walked to her left and signaled for the hologram to show the landscape. Again there was a pause until the etiquette droid gave another swift kick. The work droid beeped, “Some etiquette droid you are.”

A small look of annoyance came over the reporter’s features before she calmly continued. “We know that Muusin Industries had many factories on this planet and the reports are showing that these areas were hit the hardest. We’ve been told this was a key manufacturing planet for Muusin and the company will need to quickly shift its planetary shipping routes for the time being, until this tragedy has revealed its true nature.”

The reporter gave a veiled nod towards the hologram. Nothing happened. “(the report from the republic, please.)” The female Blett was trying to cover her anger at the droids but it was not convincing- even the pretty smile she gave after did not mask it. Her etiquette droid gave a swift kick at the problem droid and the hologram was up displaying a previous message.

“The republic is not able to tell what happened on Umbranik.” The figure was a well dressed human and looked the part of a politician. He had a commanding demeanor and spoke without doubt in his voice. He needed no introduction for his viewers- everyone knew him as Cavernous. He was a Jedi from the still unknown and distant galaxy. When he arrived the humans had already spread their influence but he possessed knowledge far beyond any before him. Nothing like him had ever been seen in the galaxy before. Through a strange power called the Force he trained more Jedi like himself, and had established the republic to protect the growth of known space. He had traveled solo to this galaxy without a way to return and was doing all he could while present.

“What I can tell is the republic is doing all it can to help. The Umbranik people will not be abandoned. We will sustain this planet’s ecosystem again. We will discover this threat and neutralize its power. With the republic such threats will not be able to mature. We need to continue to build the republic quickly so such disasters will not repeat. I am asking that the inhabitants of this galaxy show its support of the republic, so together we can preserve our histories from such rogue armies.”

The hologram switched back to the Blett as she continued her report, “We are all hoping the republic can rise to its first real universal threat. And we are thankful this situation did not come before them. The republic is only in its third year and without the republic we could do nothing against this.

“This is Or-Sant reporting.”

  


The Umbran people felt helpless. Fire rained from the sky destroying cityscapes and the livelihood they had built over centuries. Defenses to this type of attack had not been assumed and so the assailment was fully suffered. It was inconceivable that it was only a demonstration of what was to come. Whoever bombed them left as quickly as they had punished the planet. No communication was made- no pleas for mercy possible.

Smoke rose into the graying sky blocking the two suns the planet once enjoyed. Although there was still plenty of vegetation, fields once untouched by such destruction were patterned with blast marks. Many of the inhabitants were choosing to stay, but the population would no longer be able to support itself in large numbers again for perhaps a hundred years. Vessels were being loaded and constantly exiting the planet to find refuge in other worlds. They would not find welcome wherever they went. Refugees were brought in but never treated well.

This was the devastation left by the evil rising up from the shadows of the galaxy. What was the purpose? No one could have foreseen the destruction that came without warning. So many fears were being fostered.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Star Wars**

**New Frontiers**

After the coming of humans into the galaxy thousands of years ago, a new human space traveler from another far distant galaxy, Cavernous, has brought knowledge of the force and helped to establish the first intergalactic republic to protect the interests of an ever growing galaxy. But seeds of power are emerging throughout threatening the infant republic.

  


Muusin Industries has called upon this republic, and a newly formed Jedi-Order, to confront a rising power in Adul space. Many of their mining stations have been overrun and only a few remain before the area is taken. A small group of Muusin’s ‘Peace-keepers’ led by Viktur Mulay has left to spy out this threat and assess its strength…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**A Sleeping Havoc**

  


The galaxy had seen nothing like it. An army, immense yet stretched tight, moved slowly with deliberate will through space. It was an amazing array of star-cruisers, battleships, and frigates- gray giants looming in the darkness of silent space with riddled purposes and abstruse bearing.

Here in the more outer reaches of the galaxy such a force was out of place, but this was where an army could gather with dire purposes- in the shadows of life- as a sleeping havoc to all that breaths. Small posts and mining camps had been swallowed in its path and consumed within its ranks. It spared no one so it could operate unknown. The workers were converted to slaves and the fighters taught to serve under their banner. On such a massive scale the cruelty and dominance were foreign. Others were cruel but not relentless; they were dominant but not absolute. This army was a manifestation of all that was abhorrent. Its shadow was casting and the galaxy could not help but look and wince.

A small group of spies led by Viktur Mulay had come to see this rumored army hidden by the surrounding asteroid fields. How could such a power be amassed without the knowledge of Muusin Industries? Mulay had worked under their banner for twenty years and nothing ever passed by without the company knowing. Muusin Industries owned most of the galaxy, and here, finally, something put their control into question.

Viktur Mulay was of the Polary species and was dressed in the traditional uniform of the company’s military; he comfortably wore a brown uniform that coincided with his tar-red skin. Polary were known as the dominant species in the galaxy and had common features with the humans that had migrated throughout space. The Polary were more intelligent than their counterpart and used what technology the humans introduced to new levels. The most striking difference with them was their elongated skulls and long, thin fingers.

The small group had camouflaged with a cloaking device to an asteroid and was waiting as the flagship passed over them. Now they could see not only the massive size but the ingenuity that had been route into the ship. It was made to achieve the maximum amount of firepower over large areas- like planets. Usually these ships had small cannons and only a few guard towers to protect against fighters; but this ship was equipped with massive cannons that could rip a ship apart, and it was heavily defended. Something of this size had not been built because no one attacked on those scales. This size was completely new.

“Look at that,” muttered Res Amon, a soldier of the Polary species as Mulay himself was. Amon was small in stature always with a simple look on his face, but Mulay knew he had a worth beyond such an outward appearance. His friend thought like him and that is why he was always by his side. “So this is the disease of the galaxy finally revealing itself.”

Mulay seemed troubled. “I had no idea that an army like this was here.”

Any post that had come across this monster had very few witnesses. Mulay just didn’t want to believe that an army this size could exist.

“We need to get back to warn the company. We’ve done the best we can to camouflage the ship on this asteroid, but soon they will pick us up on sensors.” They would surely be on the lookout constantly for ships like his trying to spy. Mulay looked as he saw a hatch on the bottom of a star cruiser open and three fighters proceed out to scout the area. They were keeping an eye on the asteroids for any dangers. “They were sure to find one”, he thought.

“If they pick us up with sensors,” Mulay spoke up, “then we need to get out of these asteroids fast. N---, make sure the hyperdrive is ready. A---, keep your hands on the controls; let’s see that flying I hear you brag of so much.”

“Oh, you’ll see it.”

“I want an immediate beacon sent just in case they do see us.”

“On it.”

“Let’s wait and hope they aren’t expecting anyone.”

  


***

  


“Master, the fighters have been prepared. We sent three to scout the area. We have also scheduled the route with the hyperdrive to the Chlorian Mines- waiting your orders.” The officer, also of the Polary species, was well dressed in a black uniform and stood straight. He did not look directly at Darth Mitis (as he favored to be called by the high officers- to every one else he was Lord Mitis), instead he looked to the wall just behind his lord. 

“Continue to wait,” began Mitis with a hollow voice. His master was a mysterious creature. It was said that he possessed the spirit of the Sith by taking the title of ‘Darth’ to his name. Whatever the Sith were- Ewan was not sure on all the details- it made Mitis a dark individual with many secrets. “Tell the scouts someone is here. I sense them. No one can know our position.” He walked toward the officer who cautiously looked up. “You will not fail me. I have trusted my plans to you and am watching closely.” Mitis paused while he stood over him. His hollow voice nearly sank Ewan each time he heard it. “I know you desire this Muusin Industries crushed and you are loyal to me because of that- this is why I have chosen you. Secrecy is my goal; we wait till our enemy is off guard.”

Looking at Mitis was like seeing one’s fears unraveling. Darkness pervaded him as if all signs of life had been stripped from his body. It wasn’t clear what species he was- perhaps even this identity had been taken from him.

Ewan bowed respectfully, “We will wait, my lord.”

“Good. It is time to wait. A time will come for action as well. Plans of fair and foul have times of reserve. Keep the soldiers ready, I sense we will not wait much longer.” Mitis lifted his head as a signal for the officer to leave. He took the queue.

“I will look personally to their readiness.”

He left and as he strove through the corridors Ewan Mac was frustrated with his weakness before this ‘Darth’ Mitis. Yet, he knew the reason for his fears- too often had he seen the wrath of a man that did not pity but only sought to ruin others through pride and subjugation- but he was a brilliant leader none the less. The corridors were populated by many operators looking over their duties. They were dressed in the same black uniform as Ewan but had on a helmet which covered their features. He noticed that as he approached others were busier, more in tune. He liked this. Ewan almost smiled as he thought he had the same hold of the crew as Mitis had on him.

A doorway animated open as he approached the main control room of the captain. He surveyed the crew who were looking over the equipment. Half a dozen of good operators he could trust. The room was shaped in a curving fashion overlooking the front of the ship “Are the fighters aware of what they search for?”

“Yes sir,” said the commander with a quick salute. He was a large creature with deep sunken eyes in the skull. “They have found nothing so far. If there are life forms amongst the asteroids and not just droids then we can turn on the sensors.”

“Do so. I have been told we are not alone. No one must know of our location. We will look until we find them. And captain, do not let them slip by you.” Ewan gave a grave look; not for himself but as if for a warning to the officer of another he needed to fear.

***

  


The fighters moved softly through the asteroids without much care. Like their counterparts they were black and were purposely designed to look menacing. They had sharp wings that pointed out in front, and the cockpit was sleek. Watching them from a window, Mulay knew who they were looking for. “Not much longer and they will find us. Be ready.” Then, he thought he must have spoken too loud. The fighters grouped together and came toward the asteroid they were situated on. A faint alarm was heard from the controls.

“They found our ship and are locking on to us.”

“Time to get off this hunk of rock. Full speed away from the cruisers into the asteroids for now. Weave the asteroids and they may not be able to keep up.”

The ship ducked asteroid to asteroid as the small fighters opened fire. The pilot hadn’t been just bragging with the skills he was showing. He was under an asteroid then over another to dodge the laser fire. The fighters couldn’t lock on but still they were trying to mimic through.

Maneuvering through asteroids wasn’t easy. They were in constant motion and risked collision at times. But they were doing well in using it to their advantage. Mulay noticed the fighters couldn’t keep up with the constant jerking movements.

They had almost careened a large asteroid putting them off balance and nearly colliding with smaller ones. The pilot was dragging every once of skill he had from years of piloting through asteroids as a transport for Muusin. The near collisions paid off as one of the fighters whipped and exploded. The other two vanished as they had lost the pursuit.

“Now let’s move toward a clearing for hyperspace.” The pilot made a long arch to the left and disappeared. It seemed they had lost the fighters.

The pilot leaned back slightly. “We did it!”

“Don’t get cocky. Just get us to a clearing.” Mulay knew it was too easy.

They could see where the asteroids were breaking up. But Mulay could have kicked himself for being so right. Fighters swooped all around them, blocking the way out.

“Back into the asteroids!”

The pilot made another long arch to his right and began to maneuver yet again. But this time with so many fighters they were locking on to the ship easier. The ship they were on was small which helped in this situation but was also slower for it. Each fighter was working together to trap them as they spread like wings in between the asteroids.

The pilot was looking shook up by the pressure. “Only one way to get out of here now. I need to pull straight up and activate hyperdrive right away. Doesn’t matter if the coordinates are perfect- as soon as we leave the asteroids we are sitting ducks.”

Mulay knew the pilot was right but he never liked doing this. Without the coordinates being exactly right they could hit so many things out there in space. But the coordinates would be mostly plotted- they could be ok.

They made a final arch straight up surprising the fighters and losing some of them. The pilot wasn’t maneuvering as much but was trying to make a open shot to a clearing. As they neared the clearing, he let loose a few missiles into the surrounding asteroids to buy some time. This worked for most of the fighters. They had made it but then a real danger loomed near: a cruiser had made its way toward them and began to fire. It was hyperspace or nothing at this point.

“Cross your fingers.” The pilot smiled as stars became a blur and all behind disappeared.

  


*** 

  


Ewan Mac paced the control room. He was the only Polary on deck and it gave him that commanding presence needed. Watching over the workers and keeping their senses acute was exhilarating. Sure, the master of the ship had his visions of power and might, but these were the real natural workers of plots. When the armies finally came to contest them, only an army well disciplined could win. Mitis needed them.

These operators had already been tested on slighter scales. A few smaller mining stations had been overtaken with only a few fighters and the dispiriting sight of the cruisers. No escape pods were lost to tell of what they saw. They still had the element of surprise thanks to these eyes of the fleet. They were inexperienced, yet had great potential.

“Sir, our fighters are saying they have lost the spy vessel. They went into hyperspace.” After hearing this, the captain hurried to the controls slamming his fist down and began to snap at the pilots over the com. Ewan did not stay to hear the rambles of failure and pinpoint who had failed. He knew the failure must lie on the captain- and ultimately on himself after Lord Mitis heard of it. The captain would do his job; Ewan’s job was to rectify this failure without misgivings and to plot the next course of action.

He did not move as swiftly through the corridors as before. He was thinking of how he would communicate the situation. They were going to be revealed soon anyways- what was it that they needed to now act on the plans they had already conspired? But these thoughts to outwit Mitis were futile, Ewan knew. He had to be clear and precise and show his unabashed ability to control situations.

As he entered the chamber he could see that Mitis seemed distracted near a long window that overlooked the ships. Ewan took a good look at him while his back was turned. Mitis wore a thick, charcoal-black coat that covered every part of him; only his face could be partially seen which Ewan never gazed on. He approached cautiously and had almost begun to speak when Mitis interrupted him.

“Tell your captain to organize us for the Chlorian Mines.” The hissing, hollow voice of Mitis asked for no reply. He knew of what had happened without anything being said. Without comment Ewan left to obey.

The order was short but understood: the time of hiding had ended, and now they would take to the strategies of war. His master had not acted as usual- spearing throws of fear and humiliation at him. They had failed to stop the ship from revealing their location and now plans had changed. “Maybe our plans expect these things,” thought Ewan.

Meanwhile Lord Mitis kept still, watching out the window which stretched across the entire wall. Uncertainty always played in his mind about what consequences would envelope the galaxy through his actions. But he had been made to choose this path long ago to be a pawn in the subduing of the galaxy- whatever these consequences. Others sought the power to come but Mitis’ course was of a different thread. He knew the dream of dominance was an illusion, but no matter, since his ends were meant for gratification of the passions he had come to possess. All that was developing was inevitable and he would make sure his place would be secure. Now was the time to make it secure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**Astara’s Life**

  


Astara looked out the thick window into space.

Asteroids freckled the dark gray sky. They were like twisted moons hovering above and below. To Astara’s eyes it was all so random. Asteroids moved and crashed being pulled and pushed by the gravity of all that surrounded them. It was a huge scene. One familiar to take comfort in. In the distance he could see a speck of a sun flickering between the asteroids- signaling of places far beyond.

The station was anchored to one of these larger asteroids. They were far from most anything that could sustain a healthy living. Most called these areas 'Adul Pits', or 'The Pit Mines'. Growing up Astara slowly would understand the meaning of these terms.

His parents came to the mines when they were first married and just expecting him. It was the best pay his father could get, and the job provided for them. Yet the work was excruciating. His father often came home wasted from the wares of work.

“ _Astara_.”

Astara did swear he would leave these mines and never work like his father- but these became the dense wishes of a child. The pits of the mines were to become his second home which never supplied enough for him to leave the rocks for other worlds of opportunity. Was his spirit crushed by this inevitability? looking out the window, he was believing there was too much chance out there for not some of it to befall him. He wanted to believe his chance would come. He was young- sixteen- an age where some dreams are not easily conquered; but the contradiction of his will and the will of others was unclear.

“ _Astara!_ ”

He made his way back down the long apartment corridors. There were windows all around for the residents to view the space about them. Astara would come here every morning to see this sight and wonder at each asteroid’s destination and purpose. This his parents thought was too deep for a teenager, but they were thankful he enjoyed something in this forsaken place.

“Astara. Come, it is time for breakfast.” His mother held the door for him as he walked into their apartment. Looking at her son, her face shined with proud for him. He had nearly grown to an adult and was very much responsible. “Your father is in the garden. Go get him and tell him to come and eat.”

Each apartment was relatively the same. Two bedrooms; one bath; dining area; guest area; and a garden. This garden had become the pride of the resident. Many people mocked and despised the common, ordinary appearance of the residents on Adul. Most had the same job of mining; similar apartments; similar clothing; same amount of children (two were allowed); and they all traveled through life with the same inevitable destiny. But the garden is where they could combat this mockery and find diversity.

Astara had to duck under some planters as he entered the small garden. His father used every last amount of space available to him to crowd the hut. Nothing extraordinary or rare about the plants he had- but how he arranged them is what made it unique. Vines ran the walls and crinkled at the ceiling. Pots and planters hung varyingly with a certain range of different plants. The colors were what his father lacked, thought Astara. Most of the plants had similar colors and caused that none of them would stand out.

“It’s time for breakfast.” He found his father gazing in contemplation at the plants.

The man was a normal human of average height and average build with black skin. Astara’s whole family had black skin. He didn’t answer his son at first- just kept gazing. “Come here, I want to show you something.”

Astara made his way through, having to duck under more planters and more pots. The light from the heating lamps blinded him whenever he looked up. “I see you’ve packed even more in here. Didn’t think you could do it.”

“You doubt me? Hey, come on now,” his father smiled, “your dad isn’t good for mining only- I can be creative when I have a chance. Come see this new plant I got.”

“So this is the shipment you have been talking about. Must have got two loads of plants. Fillions and Colz. What’s that?” Astara saw a different kind of plant he had never seen before. It was interestingly different- and Astara wasn’t usually interested in the plants his father got.

His father rushed across in excitement. “I know you don’t have a passion for the garden like myself, but even you can like this one. When I saw it I had to get it. It’s like nothing I have ever seen. Very unique. And on sale!” His eyes grew a little with the last words. “Can you imagine nobody wanted it. The price just kept going down.”

And with that Astara looked at the plant more. “I think there was a reason, dad.” The plant was hideous upon more examination. The brown leaves and black stems looked very much alive but were of dead color- except that it seemed to move. “Is it moving?”

“Yes,” his father said nonchalant. “It’s a carnivorous plant; be careful. Eats bugs and the likes. Has a personality all its own.”

“A what? Dad it’s just a plant.”

“Shhh.” Suddenly his father got real serious. “Don’t offend it. I’ve been trying all morning to keep it calm.”

Astara took a step back. “Is it dangerous?”

“No, no. Just eccentric.”

“And ugly.”

Suddenly the plant took notice. It looked at Astara (if I can say a plant looked) and smiled; a grin that gripped you.

“Shhh. I told you not to offend it,” his father pleaded.

“Pile of vermin waste- keep your child-spewin’ mouth quiet,” said the plant. “YOU look like something I excrete. Call ME ugly?”

“What is that thing?”

Again the plant took offense, “Thing? You’re the one with a rat beak for a nose.”

His father looked at him with a sorry expression. “It’s a defensive technique of the plant. It can learn any language of those around and pick up the most offensive descriptions. The more offensive it is the more it is left alone.”

“I want to leave it alone. You wont see me in here again with that thing.”

Again the plant hurled insults, “Good, don’t want to see your maggot-face anyways.”

Astara continued to step away but was smiling at the situation. “Mom isn’t going to like it. Better keep it in here.”

“Well,” he said nervously, “I was thinking I could train the plant to be ok in the house. Don’t you worry, Mom is going to warm up to it.”

The plant ruffled its brown leaves in protest. “I don’t care what your prinkled-wrinkled wife thinks of me.”

“Ok, Astara we better go to breakfast. I’ll try to calm it down later.”

“Go eat your slime coated food you humanoids…” The plant continued its insults as they left.

  


At breakfast a conversation came up that was of interest. It seemed humans were getting another set of restrictions on them while at the mines. Astara’s family were humans in a place that was very much against human migration. They were only partly welcomed as hands and minds, but this was becoming less and less a factor. The galaxy's inhabitants were also strained over the humans taking healthy businesses and leaving the locals to work the jobs. Only the Polary stood up for them and helped pass laws to protect their prosperity. As the most populated and powerful entities in the galaxy, the Polary introduced almost all the regulation to be followed.

“Don’t stress over these things. Everyone is needed.” Astara’s mother always tried to keep a positive outlook on the situation.

Although he was in a good mood, the father lifted his finger in protest. “Humans have only brought prosperity and advance since they came to this rotten galaxy. They should be thanking us.”

“Now, honey,” said his wife, “we do get thanks- but we can’t always expect it here.”

“But honey, if we don’t speak out against this kind of oppression our next generation will have to suffer.” He pointed at his children. “Astara will continue to be exploited because we didn’t say anything.”

The youngest member of the family at twelve years old, the daughter, spoke in, “But Astara isn’t exploited daddy. Everyone knows him and he knows the mines like nobody else.”

“Stay out of this sis’”, but Astara appreciated the compliment.

“Honey,” said the mother, “I only mean to say we keep positive. I understand what you mean about speaking out- but don’t start any riots.”

His father gave a grim look. “Honey, who said anything about a riot?” He paused and then shrugged his shoulders in a light mood. “But a riot can sometimes do some good. Haven’t you ever thought of doing some rioting yourself? I would think even you- my gentle wife- can have dreams of heroic adventure. Stopping the oppression of the strong and delivering the weak. Astara, can you see your mother as the liberator of our freedom?”

His mother sighed. “Oh, you are so silly sometimes.”

The daughter giggled. “Daddy is silly.”

Astara was surprised to see his father rise out of his seat and playfully leap at his daughter. From that point breakfast was spent with laughter and a peaceful heart.

  


***

  


And then Astara went to work. Most young ones didn’t work at sixteen- especially doing what he did. But Astara had shown extraordinary skills in memorization and responsibility. They put him to work in the mines to navigate the tunnels and keep operations smooth. So far he had proven well past expectations. This was surprising to every worker in the mines. Humans weren’t usually given these positions of supervision.

There were a variety of species on the mines, yet Synth and Kalug were the major inhabitants because of their brute strength needed for mine work. The Synth were creatures of large proportions and their faces were smaller compared to the body; they had four arms that were fatty and would slightly sag. Kalug were large as well but had more muscle tone and skin that was slightly green. They had unique eyes that were suited for the dark- which gave the eyes a glaze appearance. It was awkward for many to watch young Astara command these over sized ogres. He led them through the maze of tunnels and back again without fault. Nobody who worked with him regretted he was human, though he may have found enemies outside his operation.

When finding someone of exceptional skill in one area it is usually the case that this person has a general ability to learn in any area. This was the situation with Astara as well. He had gained a passion for droids after being given one to help with his job. It was a plain identity droid that stood about four feet tall and had a rusty look to it with all the mix matched parts it was made of. The droid walked using short legs yet it was a somewhat agile machine. The droid’s title was Druick and, although it was a skilled machine, it tended to malfunction quite often. Astara took it upon himself to learn the mechanisms of Druick and fix him whenever he broke down. Directors noticed this about Astara and he was given some responsibility over droid maintenance.

“I’m perplexed master,” Druick was helping with the mapping of the ever-changing tunnels made of Chlorian. Chlorian was a malleable substance and therefore constantly changed the curve of the tunnels within. “So far today they have not issued many workers to our mines. I’m wondering if something of importance is happening today in the home mines. Perhaps we are getting a visitor from Muusin.”

Astara patted his droid. “You think too much Druick. But your probably right. We don’t have many duties so far and doesn’t seem we will.”

“It has been some time since a visitor from the corporation has come. I am getting excited.” It is different to see a droid get ‘excited’- not much show.

“Keep your circuits from buzzing,” Astara was wanting to make sure everything was transposed on an easy day as this.

“It seems to me, master, that you are not excited as I am because you are not impressed with corporate meddling. If I may say so…”

“No, you may not. Druick, I simply want to get this work done. We wont have much time later.”

“Right, master. My apologies.”

Only a handful of workers were sent down to the mines Astara was in charge of. They consisted of the few that worked closely with him, and the task set for the day was simple and routine.

“I think they’re distracting us, my boy”, said a Kalug in the universal tongue. This individual was large- like his species- and had a great grin on his face. His skin was a darker green and had an almost scaly appearance. It was a stark contrast to Astara’s human black skin. He was a humorous friend and a friend of his fathers. He was a constant encouragement to Astara and always picked him for the work that needed to be done.

“Do you think so, Rel?” Astara was still trying to think of as many things he could in order to stay occupied. “I hate it when they do this. They leave us hanging.”

“Don’t worry, just take advantage,” said Rel. “Relax my boy. I never see you very relaxed. We’ll just do our duty and call it a day. Tomorrow will be plenty busy enough.”

“Master, if I may say so”, again the droid spoke up, “today is a good day for yourself. You have been talking of visiting your friend- that girl.” At this Astara got a little red faced.

The Kalug- who’s name was Kip-Rel- saw his opportunity. “Oh, the girl. What’s her name? Koa? Pretty girl, my boy. Take some time off and go surprise her.” Kip-Rel gave Astara a big slap on the back- which nearly knocked the wind out of him. “A young boy like you wasn’t meant for this constant work. At least use a day like this.”

“Master, we would help you in this. My scans show Mr. Rel is genuine in his proposal of making sure the work is done.” 

Kip-Rel gave a stern look at the droid. “You have a strange droid.” Then he laughed heartily at the droid’s blank stare. “Don’t worry about the comment, little Druick. Only meant to say most droids don’t show such care.”

“My master has done well.”

“That he has; that he has. Be nice if we could all be programmed with that care.”

Druick seemed very pleased with the statement. “The galaxy would be a much more sane place, I think.”

“No, Druick,” Astara said, “I think we would really be in trouble with only robotic minds going around. Say they were programmed to not care- then what?”

“But who would want to…”

“Druick, people would.”

“Then choice is better, master? I will remember it.”

Kip-Rel interrupted the conversation. “Never mind this, Astara. Go before you find an excuse to stay.”

With that said it didn’t take much more to convince Astara to leave and try to find Koa. He was sure it would be ok. Many supervisors took time off as they could without anyone making a fuss. As long as the work was done that is all they cared about.

  


***

  


Koa worked in the bakeries as most women did. She would go very early- long before Astara went to the mines- and was to be leaving soon; so he would have to hurry if he was to catch her. He kept a good pace going down the corridors but didn’t go too fast. He was thinking. A nervous pain was developing in his gut as he thought of seeing Koa. He hadn’t seen her for about a week and wondered if she had been thinking of him. He had been thinking of her.

Going down the apartment corridors he noticed the simplicity of how they designed the area. The place where Koa lived was the same as his- the same as everyone’s. They understood each other and yet it was a common understanding. All the doors had the same color of off-white; each had a door mat that read “Welcome” (sometimes in various languages- but usually in the universal language); and each had a number in the middle. The corridors he walked were very long and had a slight curve. “Monotonous living”, thought Astara; but he never gave too much thought to this- too depressing.

He began to smell an aroma. It was a familiar smell- the same food he ate during his breaks with the miners. There were more individuals in this area as well. Many were sitting on benches waiting or some standing making conversation. He could hear some females talking about their husbands- what the husbands did work wise and how they made ends meet.

“We enjoy it”, said one of them, “He may not make much but everything is taken care of for us while we are here that we don’t mind it. Granted we had to leave behind our home planet and what we were about; we have had to learn the universal tongue and give up some freedoms. But we would say it is worth it. The freedom we did experience was overrated.”

“Can’t say I feel the same way”, replied the other female, “We feel stuck- but what ever- it’s life in the mines and my husband chose this. Now we both have to live with it.”

Looking for Koa he made his way to a kitchen. He wasn’t familiar with the area, so he wasn’t sure which kitchen she worked in or if she was still working. He decided to just go in a kitchen and simply ask if any one knew her.

He had thought about the situation of her having gone home already, and he had thought it wasn’t a good idea to meet her at her parent’s apartment. Her parents were a stricter bunch and would be wondering why Astara was out. He didn’t want to have to explain himself to them or make excuses. He was hoping he could find her and avoid that awkward situation.

“Excuse me”, Astara was addressing one of the Synth females. She was heavy set, had four arms, and smelled of sweat- maybe a little intimidating for Astara. “Well, may I ask you a question?”

At first she spoke her native tongue at him in a negative tone. She looked about her as a few of the other females snickered. “Well, may I ask you a question?” she repeated back.

“ _Great_ ”, he thought, “ _she’s not going to be any help_.” Still he had to try and see if she knew Koa. Any where he went he might receive the same welcome. “Go ahead”, he said.

“A skinny young boy like you shouldn’t be wandering around the kitchens. What are you doing here?”

“Sorry, just looking for a friend of mine and then I will be gone. Have you heard of a young human girl by the name of Koa working here.”

“Ha”, the Synth smiled realizing what he had come for. “Yeah, I know her. But she left already to go home. You can catch her tomorrow morning if you like.”

“Thank you.” And Astara quickly left, not wanting to bother her anymore. So he had missed Koa. Probably had just missed her. He decided not to try the apartment to avoid her parents. He wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to avoid them. Maybe it was the nervous pain in his stomach that was growing. What ever the case he was content now with walking some of the public corridors around the kitchens before he went back to the mines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**A New Visitor**

It was quiet in the corridors except for a few lounging individuals. They didn’t make much noise. Astara noticed that almost all of them sat alone, half asleep. He had heard about areas like this. He had stumbled across the sector where the unemployed were. It was obvious that some of them were crippled and lame, but others had been destroyed motivationally. It was sad for him to see this. As he looked at each individual he couldn’t understand their plight or lifestyle, but many new thoughts passed through his mind.

What was the purpose of all this? Why were they left to suffer or stay in misery (if they considered it miserable)? Astara truly did feel for them and would have helped each one to rise and daringly strive in life. But it was obvious he couldn’t. No, in this situation each must live his own life apart from everyone else. It was a sad thought for him and he tried to think positive as his mom had taught him to.

What was it that they needed? Maybe they didn’t need anything- maybe it is they who were needed but had failed. So much was required of everyone here. You worked your whole life for Muusin and you received what your reward was. Astara thought that they didn’t need that little reward, but were looking for more. Life was full of this wanting and Astara felt at a loss to express it.

And then he asked himself what they were looking for. Kip Rel had once talked to him about the homeless situation here. He never looked down on them because he felt he understood their situation. “They wished for the same things you and I wish for,” he would say. It was family, acceptance, love, hope- these were the things they needed. It wasn’t about money. Rel said that was why they turned to destructive behavior that landed them in waste. The drugs and the lifestyle that goes with that atmosphere was what they turned to for temporary relief. Only thing was it consumed them and was never lasting.

But who cared for them?

A strange feeling came over Astara suddenly as he was walking. He sometimes got this feeling when he could sense someone near him staring. Astara gave a quick look around but no one was looking at him. The sense was getting stronger but he couldn’t see anyone taking interest in him. He must have looked paranoid at that point- constantly peeking about with a confused look on his face.

Yet the feeling grew more. He didn’t like this. Usually it meant that something or someone was dangerous, or was specifically looking for him. He moved closer to an exit when he heard his name being called out from behind in a strange voice.

“Astara, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry, who is that?” Astara said, a little confused.

“Never mind who I am. You are in big trouble being all the way over here. You are supposed to be in the mines working. But here you are strolling the corridors.” The voice was crackled and strange.

“Sorry, sir. But you will be sure I am not avoiding my duties.” He moved closer to the person with the strange voice. “And sorry, but I need to ask your name. There is something a little wrong with you I think.”

“Always on the guard are you.” At this the man reached into the coat he was wearing and proceeded to pull something out of a pocket. “A memento.” The voice changed with that statement.

Astara felt no danger any longer. He knew who it was when he saw the object. This had been a joke. “Koa.”

“What are you doing wandering these halls? Were you looking for someone?” She raised her eyes to meet his. The nervous feeling in his stomach changed from that look- it was worse.

They walked those corridors talking. Astara forgot about work; forgot about home; forgot about mostly everything except Koa. She had looked especially nice that morning. She had taken off her disguise. Her hair was down showing her short, bunched curls. Her clothes matched her skin: they were milky brown and draped evenly along her body. He thought it was such luck to find a human girl in this place- and a girl with the same skin color as he was. Although no one ever noticed or cared for the color of a human’s skin, him and Koa were classed as dark-humans.

“You still have that?” Astara was pointing out the memento piece. It was a necklace he had given her a little time back. He wasn’t all sure why he gave it to her, but when he had seen it he had the greatest urge to ask if she would accept it from him. The price wasn’t much for it, yet it did have a bright blue color that caused it to stand out on her. She had originally taken it with some reserve- as if she thought it was a test. Astara had no desire to tease or otherwise confuse Koa about how he felt about her. The thing was it was easier to be friends at their age since her parents always taught her to wait till she had grown to an adult.

“Of course, Astara. You don’t think I would throw it away, do you?” He liked to hear that she appreciated the gift- when he had got it he thought she would think it was too much. Her parents were strict about who she associated with, and he didn’t think he had much favor with them. Yet she showed an independence by keeping the necklace.

“I’m glad I ran into you. Are you sure your not supposed to be home?”

“When I saw you as I was leaving I had to stay. It is ok. I’m growing up, in case you haven’t noticed.” She smiled.

“Well, at work it is real slow. So I took some time off to come down here and check it out. I don’t have much time to do it.”

“You work so hard. It must be exhausting. I know I wouldn’t want to at my age- that can wait till later. Why work so hard when you don’t have to?”

“I guess I grew into it.”

“Hey”, Koa lighted a bit as she thought of something, “Let’s go see this visitor of ours. I know where they are meeting. We could go and listen in. I think we can sneak in- if that’s ok.” Astara wasn’t the most adventurous person but she thought he could be if she gave him a little help.

Astara hesitated a little before answering. But he knew days like this didn’t always come, so he said yes.

Surprisingly, they didn’t have to sneak. When they got to the section where the ships arrived, news was already floating as to why the visitor from Muusin came. His name was Viktur Mulay and he was in charge of Muusin commands in space. Astara had not heard of him but had heard about Muusin’s relentless drive to control as much space as possible- so he assumed what the man’s agenda was. It wasn’t his business what the company did so he gave little thought to it.

“I’m curious. Come on.” Koa spoke so nonchalant about it that Astara didn’t have much time to think. Before he knew it they were a few meters from a group of Polary who looked very official. They were talking loudly since the group was large.

“We have to figure out a plan. We haven’t had to think about something this large scale before and it wont be easy.” This was the main coordinator of the mines. Astara knew him from an interview and knew he was basically the one in charge. A sort of president. Only when visitors like Mulay came he had to step down.

The group consisted of very neatly dressed Polary. They had dressed up for the arrival but now looked overdressed with such serious expressions and tones. The Polary weren’t too unfamiliar from humans. They shared the same form and build. What made them stand out was their skin and hands; the skin was tar-red and the hands were long and thin. The face was also longer and the skin tighter than Astara’s. Among the group was one other species: Synth (like the lady in the kitchen with four arms). Very similar to the species Kalug in that their bodies seemed only suitable for hard labor- perfect for the mines. He was probably a supervisor like Astara but in the main sector.

The Synth spoke up with a deep and groaning voice, “Than we must act. I will gather the workers and then escort the civilians to shelter.”

“What about emergency escape?” said another.

“No need for that. No one could overtake the mines. It would take too many.”

“Have you not been listening? Mulay made it explicit that they can and probably will very soon.”

“Who are you?” This was the president’s response to him. He didn’t like to be pushed around if he didn’t have to be.

“My name is Res Amon,” he said. “I am a soldier for Muusin under the direct service of Viktur Mulay himself. I also have seen this army for myself and agree conclusively with him. They have been summoned together for one purpose: to take these mines.” Astara was impressed by this one’s composure; it was the composure he sought for himself.

“And if they were, how are we to fight? Viktur is insane to think we can fight back.” The president paused and humbled after that response. “I mean to say, I understand the company does not want to lose these mines. They are the key of hyperspace industry; but we are not meant to defend against space armada. You said you are a soldier; but you are a soldier of a peace keeping agenda for diplomatic means. This is different.”

“You would be surprised at what goes on in the rest of the galaxy while you watch the workings of abstracted cavities.” Res Amon stepped back and walked away. He was upset and felt no need to address the issue any longer.

At this another Polary walked over. He had a different aura about him from anyone else. “I want you to introduce me to some of the most knowledgeable miners you have. I need to know these mines like the back of my hand if we are to stand a chance.” It was obvious this was Viktur Mulay himself. The Polary official was stout for his species and was composed as if he knew things others needed to know.

“Sir, I will. But I warn you that…”

“Don’t. Just follow my lead and do everything I ask. No politics here.” It wasn’t that Mulay was angry, he simply knew how to get these directors going.

And at this the group was broken up. Koa gave a grave look to her companion. “Oh, Astara, did I hear that?”

“I’m not sure what we heard. I need to get back to the mines and talk with Kip-Rel. Sorry Koa, but I need to go.”

  


  


***

  


Viktur Mulay did understand the situation he was in. The company wanted him to defend the mines and he knew that would be impossible. But he would humor them. Some defenses were on their way from the Republic but they would only buy time to get people out and to safety. He had got past the politics and was hoping for full cooperation to save lives. The company may fire him for his actions, but in the mean time he could do as he pleased.

Mulay stood amongst another group that were meeting in secret to discuss plans in more detail. One of them present began, “The options are few, but we might have some time to make preparations.”

“I doubt that”, stepped in Mulay, “I’m assuming they will come tomorrow. Call it a hunch. They know we know about them and will act accordingly. All attempts to communicate have failed- we can only assume the worst.”

Res Amon stood amongst them. “Please let us understand the gravity of the situation. Mulay has spoken to me about his agenda. I judge we all go in one accord with his plan. The mines cannot be saved but the lives of the living can.”

“I agree”, said the president with much satisfaction, “I am glad to have underestimated your reasoning. But until we can be sure of this invasion, I cannot organize a full retreat. Muusin has made it clear to all that we are to stay. No, the mines cannot be saved. The enemy is too great. But a retreat without an obvious threat is foolish to those that live here.”

Mulay stood to his feet. “We will have to wait till tomorrow. When the enemy comes, we carry out the retreat. Everyone will want it at that point- no doubt; and Muusin will not be able to interfere. Today we organize. I need a fully planned evacuation in process and ready for activation.”

“Whatever information and service you need we will supply.”

“Then, first and foremost I need someone who knows the layout of these mines. I hear they can be tricky.”

“We will find the best. Those mines are constantly changing. But there are some that know the patterns and can steer any vessel through- that can fit of course...”

“Good. And let’s hope it will be enough.”

  


***

  


Kip-Rel was waiting for Astara when he returned. “Your back just in time. I was worried you might not get this message and be in a heap of trouble. They want you to be in sector 40 within minutes. Seems like today isn’t going to be such an easy day after all.”

Astara began to grab some things he might need. “Thanks for looking after me Rel. My dad has always appreciated it. And I do especially.”

“Don’t mention that stuff,” shrugged Rel. “When you care about people that’s what you do.”

“I was hearing some crazy things down where Koa was. Sounds like we are going to be under attack. What’s going on Rel?”

“I heard,” said Rel. Seems like your about to get some new experience. Remember to do what they want and stay out of the way with the rest. I’m sure everything will be ok, but we need to be careful.”

After he was done grabbing a few items he stopped to look at his friend and was suddenly more appreciative of him. “Sure. I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The Jedi**

  


A counsel had gathered. They were dressed in robes ornamented with jewels and colored fabrics. These were the high counsel members who decided the functions of the Jedi. They sat in a circle of high chairs that floated about a foot from the ground. As each member would speak his chair would move slightly toward the center.

Jedi were the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Or so it was said. Cavernous had promised that where the new republic would fall short, the Jedi would rule. He had built this new republic but explained that too much trust in it would be foolish. The galaxy needed the Force to sustain it- and Jedi powerful enough to control it. This is what Cavernous constantly strove for. He wanted every one to believe it could be possible to have a sustained peace.

“We have to address this issue with strength. It is the only way,” began Cavernous. The man was not dressed like the counsel members. He wore clothes that made him inviting to approach and yet looked serious enough to demand recpect. “Whatever the motives of this new army, it is clear they are destructive. Muusin Industries has asked for our aid and we will answer. Please, understand me, this Jedi counsel has been made for a time like this. The republic army is not ready but you are.”

There were all robed figures in the room, yet not all were dressed like the counsel- these others wore more modest, simple robes; they were the Jedi who served under Cavernous. Without him they would not have existed so they trusted his judgments. Also, Cavernous had a commanding appearance. Although he was a human, he was tall and thickly built. He had come to the galaxy being the only force-sensitive anyone had known, and he personally took it upon himself to establish other force-sensitivity in the galaxy. He was trusted by so many as bringing peace to a galaxy that was growing too quickly.

“And what will the goals of the Jedi be in doing this profane service?” a Jedi member asked.

Cavernous replied, “We will simply stop this invasion and set up defenses to thwart this power. They will not expect the power of Jedi in the battle and will lose.”

“Sounds so easy.” Another Jedi spoke up. “We must be more careful than we have ever been so far.”

“Of course,” Cavernous responded quickly. “I will send our best to stop them. Nho-Fosk and his apprentice will go. They will need to infiltrate and create resistance that can withstand.” Nho-Fosk then rose to show himself. He was of the Blett species and known for his quick senses. “I have already informed Viktur Mulay of your arrival. He tells me the armada has shown they are in the area. There is no more time to waist; you must go now and help Mulay organize a defense.”

“But Master,” said one of the members, “only two Jedi in this important of a mission? It seems we could send more.” Many Jedi showed agreement.

“No, it would not help. Nho-Fosk must go alone. He can handle the situation- I am confident about it.” Cavernous got up to leave. “Aswah Murk, you may proceed without me.”

“Thank you, Master,” he replied. Aswah was head of the counsel in absence of Cavernous and the only member of the counsel of an aquatic species; he had gills on each side of his face that blended with his skin- reserved for when under water. His spineless structure gave him an awkward walk. He let his longer robe descend as he took the seat of Cavernous. Aswah looked down as he spoke in a quiet stare- which made his thoughts difficult to read. “Nho-Fosk, you are to go immediately. Report to us at all times; we want to help in any way.”

“I am not sure why I would go only with my apprentice,” he said, “but the Force will be with me. That is enough.”

“Settle your things and leave.”

As Nho-Fosk walked out of the room and towards the hanger, his apprentice followed him. These two were an odd combination. Nho-Fosk was wide shouldered while his thick strands of hair gave him an even bulkier look of a walking bell. His apprentice’s name was Corely- he was a gangly and pale creature that looked more like the Blett’s pet.

“Are we not to pack, master?” the apprentice asked.

“No need Corely- we have enough. Whatever we may lack the Force will supply.”

His apprentice was always curious but not so new to the practice of the Force. “How come no one else can speak with that kind of security? I would rather take take as much to eat as possible.”

“Never mind that,” Nho-Fosk replied coolly. “Come with me and stay close. I sense we are going to the greatest danger of our lives. You must make yourself ready Corely. This will take all of our skill and concentration.”

“Right, sorry.”

Nho-Fosk looked at his apprentice. He was not sure about this mission for him. It would test him too early; but he had learned not to question some things as the Force was really his confidence. Corely was a short individual- which was typical of a Yustiff. They were best described as acrobatic creatures. The species was agile and played an important part in Corely’s training. A Yustiff stood about five foot and had a yellowish skin tone. What made them unique were their round eyes that seemed to see everything.

They made their way into a ship, and before Corely could adjust, they were off into space and hyperdrive.

  


***

  


A dark figure loomed at the far end of the room. It was silent and cold. Ewan Mac approached him carefully at this point. He knew his master was contemplating and his nerves would be unsettled.

“Master. We are ready.” Ewan kept a short distance from him.

“We know them,” the lord spoke with deep confidence. “They fear us and are being rash. We will take them without much resistance.” Darth Mitis turned to look at his commander and seemed to float as he moved. Ewan never asked, yet he always wondered if his master did float. “They know we are here and are planning a retreat as soon as we attack. That is why we will flank their escapes and destroy their attempts. Then we will run them through and take the mines. This is only our first step in what will be a long and bloody war. I am glad I can count on you to see this through to the end. Muusin will be crushed- that I will make sure.”

“I will look forward to the day Muusin is wiped from ever operating again,” Ewan said this with a little less confidence than his lord. “It is my passion. I have carefully prepared and drilled the teams. We will do just as you plan. Even though we take only a fraction of our army, as you requested, they will not be able to defend themselves.”

“Good. Commence while they are off guard.”

  


As soon as the commands were given, the ships turned and moved toward the asteroids. A large portion of the ships broke off and went to surround the asteroids in an attempt to stop any escape.

They moved with inevitability. Nothing the galaxy had known could stop them. And they knew it.

  


***

  


The two Jedi were traveling in a small vessel that had just exited hyperdrive. The asteroids could be seen in the distance.

“I see massive movement near the mines. Looks like cruiser ships.” Corely was reporting to Nho-Fosk while looking at the mapping controls.

Nho-Fosk knew what the cruisers meant. “So we are late. The attack has already commenced. Enter the asteroids to see if we can still get in before it gets ugly.” The Jedi-master then relaxed on his seat and brushed his thick hair behind him.

The ship was steered toward the asteroids but it was still some ways away before they would make it to the mines. Corely could feel an urgency but he saw that his master was calm; he looked asleep.

“Master, how are we to help them?”

“Not sure,” said his master lazily. “Depends on what they need. The Force will guide us and provide the way to help.”

Corely was still nervous. His master’s peace seemed untouchable to him. He had thought of the Force so differently before he met Nho-Fosk. Other teachers taught the uses of the Force and its history, but not its personal concepts. He had to unlearn so much while under him.

Nho-Fosk smiled. “Relax. The academy didn’t help you for this situation but I have for myself. We will do as the Force wills. You must understand that the Force is good in the end. Evil must balance in its goals, but the good will prevail.”

Corely didn’t answer as he weaved about some asteroids. “Sir, I am picking up some more movement near us. Maybe it is some mining ships.”

His master did not answer at first but seemed to be listening to something invisible. “No, they are enemy fighters that have circled around. It seems we are late. The mines are surrounded.”

He was right. Enemy fighters showed themselves and were moving toward the Jedi’s ship.

Nho-Fosk sat up. “Maneuver around the mines. Do not engage them.” The ship made a quick jerk and plunged out of sight of the fighters. Corely gained superb piloting skills he had learned at the academy. It would make it difficult for the fighters, but the path to the mines were now blocked.

Nho-Fosk sensed they needed to act fast. “Circle around to the lower portion. We may be able to get through there. When I give the signal we are to full throttle toward the mines. Do not turn away. That is where we will gain our access.”

The fighters moved in groups scanning the asteroids for any escape vessels. They were told that no one was to leave. They didn’t expect this ship trying to get in.

“We lost it.” One of the pilots was speaking on his comm. to the others. “It isn’t a fighter though.”

“Don’t follow,” said the commander. “Keep those vessels from retreating. That is our mission.”

“Sir, the ship is going to the lower portions of the mines. There are no entrances there.”

“Good. Just continue to secure the entrances.”

The Jedi’s ship had made it through with no resistance. “Seems they don’t take us as much of a threat.” Corely smiled.

“It pays off to appear small. We will have our time though to prove our strength. Land on those platforms.”

After they landed the two Jedi were off the ship in loose suits that helped them breath and stay warm. They found the way to a shaft opening and entered by that.

Once in Corely removed his suit. “We have made it in. Now lets hope they haven’t overtaken the place yet.”

Nho-Fosk looked about him. “This way.”

  


***

  


Astara was running. They had told him the details of the situation and it scared him. They needed his help to navigate an escape route. The place was left for dead. Now that the enemy was closing in, the escape had to be quick. He was running to warn his parents. Mulay had given him permission to quickly get his parents to safety and tell them what he would be doing. This was a surprise that Mulay would allow this at the time, but Astara was young and needed to do this.

He ran up to the door and quickly made his way in.

“Look what the vermin brought in. What is he doing here again? Didn’t you disown this pile?” The plant welcomed him quickly.

“Honey, see, the plant can’t stay in here. Get it out.” Astara’s mother seemed overwhelmed.

“What?” The father raised his arms in innocence. “Honey, we can’t expect it to show kindness every time at first. It will learn- you’ll see.”

With an eye only a wife can give, “Honey, the thing is hopeless.”

With that comment the plants leaves started to ruffle. “You fat little…” but the plant could go no further; Astara had its stem in his grip.

Astara made sure his voice was calm but had urgency in it, “Listen, I’m sorry but you have to leave now. We are going to be under attack soon. They say we can’t win and they have prepared escape vessels for you to get out of here.”

His father still looked sad at his withering plant. “What are you talking about son?”

“Father, please trust me and get to sector 49. They have your name and will put all of you on a vessel. They told me I would be helping to organize the escape through the mines. I can’t explain. I have to go. Sorry.” He let go of the plant’s stem. “I love you and will see you soon.” Then he ran out.

“Don’t trust that liar. He is good for nothing.” Again the plant kept up with it’s remarks. “Wait, what am I saying? All of you are good for nothing and need to listen….” Again the plant was cut off but this time by a knife in Astara’s mother’s hand.

Astara felt a lot of regret for leaving his parents so quickly with news like that. All he could do was hope they would move fast. Astara was still running. He had one more place to go: Koa.

When getting to the door it had already opened and Koa was standing at the entrance.

“I don’t have much time to talk. Things are not looking good…” Astara was interrupted by her.

“Don’t worry. I know. I found your friend and he told me. Just go and know that I will see you as soon as this is over.” She leaned forward and kissed Astara.

He felt so warm from it. All the fear he was feeling and all the joy were strangely mixed. “I will see you. Go to sector 49 with your family. They have told me they will make sure you are on a vessel.”

“Thank you.”

Astara looked into her eyes and had no words. He simply left- running down the corridor.

  


***

  


“Mr. Mulay, we have come a long way to see you.” The two Jedi stood at the entrance before a meeting. They had robes of modest appearance and did not attract the attention of most in the room. A Jedi was taught to not make himself look important but to prove his worth- although the counsel members themselves did not follow the teaching.

“And who are you?” Mulay was tired of the so-called help that was coming.

Nho-Fosk stayed at the entrance with his shorter apprentice. “We are Jedi that have come to help you. We were sent by Cavernous himself.”

Mulay sighed and looked at his help. He didn’t seem very impressed. The large Jedi looked strong but his follower was short and skinny. “How many of you have come?”

“Oh, just the two of us. But I assure you we will be very valuable to you.” Nho-Fosk had a slight grin on his face. He knew it was inappropriate, but he liked it when others doubted the ability of a Jedi.

“Rotten luck. Or worse.” Mulay composed himself. “Well, sit over there and listen in. I guess you will be able to help us later. I hear Cavernous' students can be excellent pilots.”

“That is one quality. We will sit and listen.” The two Jedi moved over and sat down.

“Mulay,” started one of the directors, “I can’t help but think that putting our escape plan in the hands of a sixteen year old boy is ridiculous. There are many men who know the mines as well.”

The president for the mining colony spoke in. “But not like Astara. You have to understand he is a prodigy here. No one even comes close to how well he can map and navigate just in his head. No machinery mind you. Mulay, don’t let us waste anymore time on this.”

“I agree. I trust you. We need to send the vessels out now. A few brave fighters will go out to lead the way in case any of them are caught. They need to be the best in order to keep those vessels safe. The boy will guide us to an exit that our scouts say has the best possibilities.”

“An escape?” Nho-Fosk needed to speak up already. “I beg your pardon but have any of your scouts been out there yet?”

An official for the mines was quick to speak, “We sent some not too long ago. Haven’t heard back in some time.”

Mulay was irritated. “If you have some information, give it.”

“On our way in we saw what you are up against,” answered Nho-Fosk. “They already know you plan to escape. All the entrances and exits in the mines are covered. It will take more than a few fighters to protect the vessels for even a few minutes. We were slightly pursued and entered through a maintenance opening.”

“We have to get those vessels out,” one of them said in a panic.

Mulay put his hand up to stop the comments. “Wait. We need to know what the Jedi saw. Everything we have seen shows them positioned at the front. We have seen no fighters that have circled around.”

“Then it is an ambush.” Replied the Jedi. “Do not doubt our reasoning. We saw the fighters and know that they lie in wait for your vessels. They know you are not going to fight and understand you are going to use the mines. I know this may sound bold, but by what I hear, you need us to cut the enemy communications. Your plan will no longer work. With their communications down you will have a chance at causing confusion. Many of their fighters are still inexperienced. Believe me, you can stop this if we must do it this way.”

This did not sit well with the others. “Are you crazy?” “We are outnumbered in fighters one hundred to one.” “It’s either surrender or retreat. No reinforcements have come.”

The Jedi was still calm. “The reinforcements are coming. Granted they will not be much, but they will be enough. I don’t think you realize the advantage you have here. To take this place they would need a better trained army. If you play this right _they_ will retreat. I wouldn’t usually suggest such a bold idea, except it seems your options are slim and dangerous. And know this: this army has a reputation of savagery- they will not spare.”

They were quiet. Memories of the stories they had heard came back to them. This army left few survivors where it went. What happened to the prisoners no one was sure.

“Listen Jedi.” Mulay spoke with a humble tone. “I hear you; I really do. But this has to be done with survival in mind. If we go head on with them, we still need a plan for the others to get to safety.”

“Of course, general. Of course.” Again Nho-Fosk smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**A Brother’s Feud**

  


“Report.” Ewan Mac was looking at a hologram of his commander and was listening to recent events.

The hologram flickered some and the voice cracked. “The mines have gone silent. No escape has been conducted, sir. That we can be sure of. I suggest we go now and pry them open to see what they are up to.”

“Agreed. Begin the attack. And I want those Boskin sent into the mines first- stir them up.” The Boskins were a species that had been nearly wiped out but then 'grown' by Mitis for war purposes. They were fast and ferocious. The only problem was they were mindless.

“The Boskins are ready. They will be sent in now.” The hologram ended.

Ewan addressed the officers near him. “Load my ship. I want to be in this battle within ten minutes.” They walked briskly down the hall and toward the hanger.

Once in his ship, Ewan took on a sobering expression. “I want a message sent to the mines to address a Viktur Mulay.” Someone pressed some buttons in front of him and a projection was cast. He was sending a recorded hologram to Mulay.

He began the message. “What point is all this bickering? Surrender the arms of Muusin Industries and live. I do not desire to allow my hatred for that company to fall upon you. But if you keep yourself in this position, then I will have no choice. Do not let this be the end. You can still let your pride wash away and be reunited to your brother. I will not be waiting for your response.”

The projection was gone. A hologram took its place. “Sir, we have a situation down here.”

Ewan was still a little distracted. “I am pulling in now. What is it?”

The commander could be seen hunched on the hologram to protect himself. “It seems we have a strong resistance. The Boskins have not been able to make it. They are being killed off quickly.”

Ewan showed frustration. “Then blast them. We can’t bring back the Boskins. Blast them. I am just arriving.”

“Will do.”

Ewan Mac loved war. He loved having his hands in everything that was developing. When he arrived on the scene he would stop this resistance and make a quick end to the pursuit.

  


***

  


Nho-Fosk was standing on a platform above the midst of blaster fire and savage exclamations. But he was calm and reserved. He was looking around him and soaking in the atmosphere.

His apprentice approached him. “Are we going to jump in any time soon? I mean, they look like they could use our help.”

“Yes.” It seemed he had a foolish calm and was thinking of other things. “There’s something going on right now beyond this fighting. I can’t quite understand what it may be.” Nho-Fosk looked at Corely, “Stay sharp.”

There were only a few sent to overtake this entrance which surprised the miners. They were expecting more. Yet after a little time more did come, and in even a more unexpected way.

The large doors which blocked the main entrance were smashed open. Rushing in were large hideous beasts with armor and mechanical arms. They were each twelve feet tall and reminiscent of large ogres. Their arms carried blaster rifles and launchers. The area became a light show.

Even Nho-Fosk showed a slight concern. “Ok, Corely, I think it may be time to help out. Get to the guards and help them. I will take care of these pets they have.”

“Yes, master.”

Nho-Fosk took a running jump into the midst of the fighting. He landed right in front of one of the beasts, and smiled.

  


Astara was watching this Jedi from a distance. Nho-Fosk had told him to wait and soon he would come to get him so they could be lead through the mines for an attack. This Blett was interesting and adventurous. Although the Blett had a commanding appearance, it was masked by a humbleness Astara thought was rare. Astara asked him at first how many would be going through the mines and the reply was only himself and his apprentice; they were going to sneak attack one of the larger ships on their own. “Or maybe he’s just crazy,” thought Astara as he watched him jump right into the beasts and start running around- his long tube hair bounced about him.

“What is he doing?” he smirked.

“Seems he is an eccentric one, master.” Druick was with him. “If I may say so, we should stay clear of him.”

“No, Druick; I think we should stay closer to him if we want to live. Look.”

The Jedi had jumped atop one of the beasts. The beast raged wildly not knowing what to do. Evidently the other beasts didn’t know what to do either and fired at his head. All Nho-Fosk did was jump as the beast was killed by his own.

Then the Jedi did something that was completely foreign to the life of Astara; he pulled a glowing weapon out- known to the Jedi as a lightsaber- and began to jump from beast to beast slicing their heads as he went. This blue blade glowed and he could hear its intense hum even from the distance and all the noise. This Blett was fearless and daring.

Astara had heard a rumor about these Jedi and their lightsabers. It was said that no one could kill them with just a blaster. This lightsaber was used to block any attack, and could cut through any defense when harnessed by them. But he had never believed the rumors.

“Well, can you do that Druick?” said Astara.

“Hmmm. I would think there would be some program out there that would help me. Perhaps you can find it, master; you are very resourceful yourself.” Druick had such innocence being a droid, he thought.

Astara was impressed. “He put a quick end to them.” After the Jedi was done he did something even more daring. He went running right through the doors and into the foray of blaster fire in the open.

  


Once outside, Nho-Fosk saw a very large platform, like a field of concrete, with enemy soldiers marching toward the entrance. The troops were a matching presence of the foreboding black of the army. They didn’t fire at him initially, but soon they had gained their senses- as well did the Jedi- and blasts surrounded him as he blocked a massive amount of them with his lightsaber. This act broke some of their ranks and he jumped to safety behind a pillar. “Wont be safe here for long,” said the Jedi aloud.

(Well, you could think two things for yourself at this point. This Nho-Fosk may have surprised himself by foolishly running into danger and being stuck behind a pole; or, he had a great plan in mind to be so fearless and create a fine distraction for the enemy. This Jedi wanted to believe the latter for himself, but he really did feel foolish at this point.)

Luckily, someone else thought he acted foolishly. An armored hovercraft launched out into the open and next to the pillar where Nho-Fosk was. A hatch opened and Corely showed his face.

“Master, hurry. Wait for us next time, will you? This is going to have to be a team effort.”

“Sorry,” he said as he jumped into the craft. “But you must admit they are very well offended. This is turning out to be more fun by the minute.”

Corely was irritated but enjoyed saving his master. “How is that of any help?”

“Not sure, but I do think we are ready to go through those mines with that boy. And I have just the ship picked out.” They both looked at a distant ship that seemed to be monitoring the battle from afar. It was the massive flagship. Fighters swarmed about it. Beneath it vehicles marched to the mines entrance.

“It’s far away but I think the boy could get us there quickly.” Corely seemed very excited about the whole thing. This produced a surprised look from his master. What they were about to do was extremely dangerous, yet his apprentice seemed to be confident about their success. He liked to see this since it showed an ease about his thoughts.

”Don't get too confident, Corely. That ship is the heaviest guarded. We would be unwise to think it’s easy. Even for Jedi.”

“Well, then, let the Force be with us.” He smiled as the craft swung back through the entrance.

  


***

  


Res Amon walked down a hall and into a room where Mulay was. Mulay was just closing a hologram he had received.

“Everyone is gathered in the central mines. We are ready to commence the plan with the help of the Jedi.” He noticed his friend seemed distracted. “What’s the trouble old friend?”

“Nothing.” Mulay rose up and replaced his trouble with direction. “You know, Res, we fight a battle that has so many sides to it. I think I would like it better with only two.”

“What do you mean?” asked his friend.

Mulay talked with some concern. “We got a lot on our hands is what I mean. I fight for a selfish company. They wanted us to do this and now we are forced to defend ourselves against odds that are impossible. Doesn’t matter to Muusin, though; what’s important is that they don’t lose out on these mines.” He looked thoughtfully at his friend. “But can’t worry about that now, can we? Glad your with me in this, Res.”

“It is always an honor,” Res said with a comforting tone. “You are different from them but it is your courage that they appreciate. I also appreciate it- just in a different way.”

Mulay needed to snap out of his revelry. “Let’s go get ourselves some fighters and split them up.”

They left that room and walked to a control room where the Jedi waited with Astara. Looking at the simple appearance of these Jedi Mulay wanted to second guess himself. “I know you are very capable and will do your best, but can you be sure of this plan?”

“We will succeed, general,” said the Jedi. “We need to act fast since they have broken into the open sector and now is only a matter of time before we have no options.”

Mulay looked doubtful. “I have heard some extraordinary tales about the Jedi. Can’t say I believe half of them. If the other half are true, then maybe this will work.”

“Wait till we send our signal,” said Nho-Fosk. “Astara tells us he will get us there within twenty minutes using the high speed cart.”

Res Amon looked surprised. “Be careful with that thing young man. Very dangerous to travel at that speed.”

Astara was quick to answer. “That is why you have asked me to do this. Twenty minutes and they will be there.” Astara was sure he could do what was asked of him; but he wasn’t so sure about the rest of what they wanted to do.

“Well,” began Mulay, “get going, and hurry.”

  


***

  


Loading into the shield covered cart was interesting for the three of them and for Druick the droid. Astara stood leaning against a back brace in the front while the two Jedi had to squeeze to the corners. Druick plugged himself in to the computer to try and help with navigating. Connected to the back was a very small flier for getting to the ship once they were out. “Sorry it is so small. This is old equipment. They stopped using it about fifteen years ago because of all the deaths. I haven’t operated one, but they tell me it is a rocky ride.”

Corely was dumbfounded. “Your saying you haven’t driven one of these because of all the deaths?”

“No; I haven’t driven one because they don’t let me. The deaths are because of carelessness. I am careful.” Astara was loving the tension the young Jedi felt. “Relax. And hold on.”

“I would do as he asks, my apprentice.” Nho-Fosk already had is hands gripping the bars.

A shield above was activated to protect them. A few noises and creaks were heard before the cart turned on. Suddenly there was a huge acceleration. The jerk pushed the Jedi tighter into the corner, while Astara could barely keep himself from falling.

“Yikes! Didn’t expect that,” came from the driver.

“Concentrate Astara!” This time it was Nho-Fosk who was a little unnerved.

The cart was very fast. Astara didn’t expect the speed or handling. On top of having to steer aptly without hitting everything, he had to navigate properly. The computer set up on the cart was very specialized to keep him away from the walls and in the general direction. Thing was the mines were constantly changing and could not keep exact coordinates. But Astara could keep them in his head. He knew the mines like no one else. He could look at a map and memorize it within minutes.

The Jedi were astonished by the speed. “Master, why are we not using a computer to guide us? He cannot be better than a computer at navigating.”

“I hear these tunnels constantly change because of the material it is made of: chlorian. The stuff is used for hyperspace because of its flexible and indestructible nature. I believe that is why it is so important as well. Being nearly indestructible it is perfect for some specialized armor.” Nho-Fosk signaled that they should probably keep the conversation off; Astara needed to concentrate.

Astara did beautifully. The tunnels seemed a blur to the Jedi. It was left, right, left, up, down, more down…. Corely began to look sick. Astara peered forward not looking at the map. Druick at times called out about some of the turns, but otherwise Astara needed little help. Within fifteen minutes they were done and had arrived at the exact exit before the major flagship they had picked out. Nho-Fosk looked impressed, while Corely was trying to gather his equilibrium.

“We thank you, Astara.” Nho-Fosk stepped off the cart and began to disconnect the flyer.

Astara was nervous about leaving the Jedi but he also felt comfortable with them. “I was listening to your plan on how to get into the ship and it sounds… well, impossible. Maybe I can help you with that, too. Believe it or not this cart can make it there. It will be a little difficult to steer, but they may not be able to pick up this thing. They wont even know what it is.”

“Its very dangerous. We wouldn’t want to ask you to do something unless you were truly able.” Nho-Fosk was trying to be as honest as possible. “But that is a very good idea. Only you would have to hide somewhere and wait for us- if we made it back.”

Astara spoke quickly. “You will make it back.”

“How can you be so sure?” Nho-Fosk looked at him with curiosity.

Astara was not sure what to say. “I can’t explain that. I just am.”

Nho-Fosk smiled. “See Corely: many things are going on around here.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**Division**

  


Ewan Mac was walking the entrance of the mines. The area was a disaster. They had hit the place with everything and had gained their main entry. Now it was only a matter of time before the miners would be won over. He was a controlling figure as he marched among the troops with his head high.

Something had changed in his appearance; he was not being enthusiastic about the victory. Looking at the troops they were already tired and fearful. The Jedi had caused this by easily stopping the powerful Boskins. He wasn’t sure how a Jedi was able to turn the tide of things so quickly, but he had learned not to underestimate them. Darth Mitis had told him- and showed him- the power such individuals had. It was that Force that gave his master the power to enslave the minds of others and create a sense of fear. To Ewan this Jedi had done the same to his entire troops.

He had to counter these Jedi if they were to move forward. They couldn’t keep destroying the mines in order to advance. These mines were the fuel of this army; with it they could be invincible.

“I have a change in plans commander,” said Ewan. “We must split up our attack to keep the Jedi from helping. When the Jedi are seen anywhere I want it reported immediately to me. We have to stop them- they are our top priority at this point.”

The commander respectfully bowed. “Sir, I will concentrate the troops on them.”

“Good.” His commander left and Ewan stayed to monitor the progress.

Meanwhile, the troops were having a hard time getting through the lines of the mine’s guards. They didn’t expect such a resistance. Yet the guards were getting weaker and slowly retreating to the central mines. Blaster fire echoed throughout the entire place creating a horrific sense of ill fate.

All the civilians were in the center and waiting for the chance to escape. They were waiting for the reinforcements. Many of them couldn’t understand what was taking so long; but since the republic was still in its infancy, it was taking time to mobilize what they had. This unknown army had chosen a perfect time to attack.

Ewan Mac was surprised to receive a hologram from his master. He usually did not speak with him until whatever task he had begun was finished. The hologram showed him as a dark figure. The hollow voice began to speak:

“There is a disturbance here. Leave your commander to his duty and come back to my ship. Here we have vermin that need to be dealt with.” This was all that was said as the hologram clicked off.

His master could be fickle at times but this seemed hardly the time for it. Yet there was no questioning it. He brought up a hologram of his commander.

“Commander, I must leave. Report to me about the Jedi. Remember to split up our ranks and surround them. I expect there will be no difficulties.”

“Yes, sir.” And the hologram was turned off.

  


***

  


“I am hoping you have a better plan then running in this ship and using your lightsaber to blow it up.” Corely was being sarcastic but also somewhat serious. “First of all, I’m not sure we could have made it without the help of Astara flying us here. Second, I know you.”

Although Corely could walk easily through the compartment holds, Nho-Fosk had to crouch his way through. “I would hope you had more faith in your teacher. It turns out a plan has come to me.”

Corely expected the response from his master. “Oh, good; I was afraid we might have too much fun.”

“From this cargo hold we will split up.” Nho-Fosk was being very vague. “Yours is a simple task. Leave the rest to me.”

“That’s the plan? And what is my simple task? I hope it doesn’t involve standing here waiting for you.” Corely smiled. “But maybe that is just as good since I will need to bail you out later anyways.”

“To be serious, Corely, what we are doing is impossible. One step of your own will and that fact will be proven. You must stay focused on the Force even here.” Nho-Fosk gave a stern look. “With the Force we cannot fail; I know that goes against so much you have been taught- even by those that should know it- but the Force truly works through us when we allow it. It is not something we control. Here, I hope that becomes true in your heart.”

“Yes, master. I will remember that. Even a simple task here is life or death.”

“What I am needing for you to do is create a distraction,” began Nho-Fosk. “Reveal yourself over the cameras and allow them to pursue you. I am going to the control room and, well, step in. From that point I will send a signal to Mulay and you need to meet with me for the second half of the plan.”

“The Force sure has some interesting plans. Or is that yours?” Corely didn’t need a response. He left to obey his master and create the diversion.

Nho-Fosk relaxed his composed attitude and took on a more serious figure. “The Force be with him.”

  


***

  


The guards were again surprised by the enemy. They showed uncoordinated attacks and had failed to progress against their defenses. Mulay was helping these defenses to hold the hanger as long as possible. It was obvious that they would be overtaken easily when the fighters were able to land. What held them back were a series of fields which were barely holding any longer. Mulay was relying on the Jedi to stop this and give them a chance to push the troopers out of the mines. It was the only plan they had besides staying and trying to hold them off as long as possible.

A guard was shot down beside him. He took a step aside as he fired back. They were cornered and needed to find a way to spread out. Res Amon was the first to have a plan.

“I suggest you cover me as I reposition on the other side,” said Res. “We need to keep them from cornering us like this. Very dangerous.”

“All right, everyone make cover fire on my command.” Mulay put his back to a wall ready to spring out and fire. “Cover fire!”

A plethora of blasts were sprayed wildly into the air. A few scattered and made cover at a distance. “Hold fire!” Mulay called out. One man had been shot during the firing. “Over all, a success,” thought Mulay. He could see his friend making way to a better situation.

“We need to protect those ships of ours,” Mulay was giving orders. “If nothing else, we take those ships to get out of here.” Mulay was hoping to receive that signal from the Jedi soon. If not, he would have to come up with something else quick.

  


***

  


Corely was running as fast as he could. He had made his way to an immense reactor chamber and was trying to confuse his pursuers. He would leap from platform to platform while being shot at. It was drudge work for him but he was making it fun while he could.

Whenever the pursuers lost him, he jumped out into the open to let them see him. Then, he jumped back before they could get a clean shot. Corely was doing beautifully to keep them occupied. The problem was more and more of the troopers were coming after him. He would be one to a thousand soon if his master didn’t hurry.

“What is this Jedi doing?” Remarked Ewan Mac himself, who had already made his way back to the ship. “He’s acting strange and we can’t keep firing at him in this area. Hold your fire. I want to see what he does.”

Sure enough the Jedi did poke his head out and try to regain the blasts. But it only showed his true intentions.

“He’s distracting us. I want you to make sure you slowly draw him out of this room so you can capture him. My master wants him alive. I suggest you don’t fail him.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ewan left the pursuit of this Jedi and brought up a hologram of his master. Again, the figure was dark and like a shadow. “We will have this Jedi soon. They are resourceful but also foolish; he has trapped himself.”

Mitis was not impressed. “You are failing me. Do not underestimate him.”

“I will not fail.” Ewan Mac was confused. “But he is acting as a distraction for something else. I am not sure what it is.”

“Yes. Another Jedi. I sense we are about to be overtaken by these two Jedi if we are not careful.” Darth Mitis made a long hiss before continuing which gave Ewan the shakes. “I want those Jedi alive. Have the ship searched for the other.” And the hologram was turned off.

Ewan was so frustrated at this point. He was taken from the battle to conduct a search of two Jedi who were only distracting them. It seemed ridiculous, but he could not go against Mitis. The only thing to do was find this Jedi quickly- alive or dead if need be.

  


***

  


Nho-Fosk was thankful to his apprentice. His distraction afforded him to get near the control room. Now he only needed to get inside. There was heavy security and no one entered or exited the room since he had been watching. What he needed was a disguise and then to trick his way in.

He made his way along a hall. He took the first door he came across and began to look around. It was a large storage room for equipment. “What luck.”

What Nho-Fosk did was simple: he hid and waited for someone to enter. He wasn’t sure how he knew someone would come but someone did. The worker was knocked unconscious and stripped of his clothes. The Jedi put the clothes on and walked a piece of equipment out of the room and toward the control room.

(Now, Nho-Fosk must have had a plan, right? Looking very out of place and unsure who he would come across, he was acting by blind faith; or was trying for dumb-luck.) Whatever the case, the Jedi walked confidently up to the guard and demanded entry. Luckily, this was the only guard- which was unusual from what he had seen.

“And what makes you think they need that equipment?” smirked the guard. “It’s a piece of junk.”

“Call the commander if you will, soldier. I will show you they have asked for it.” Nho-Fosk was showing as much confidence as he could.

“They better have. They aren’t to be disturbed like this and you’re the one who will be in trouble.” The guard pressed a button and announced the inconvenience. “Sir, a worker is here for delivery. He swears someone had requested it, but I think you need to come and see it.”

The voice responded with irritation. “I haven’t heard of anything. Who is it?”

Nho-Fosk took control of the situation. What he was planning on doing was to use a Jedi trick he had been taught; a Jedi was said to be able to control the mind of the weak and passively get them to do as he pleased. Nho-Fosk was hoping they were weak minded or his plan would be a very short one. “Commander this is unit 300 and you requested an old piece of equipment that you thought would be useful. You have asked for it and I am going to bring it in now. Allow me in.”

The guard was surprised to hear someone speak like this to his commander, but was even more surprised to hear the response to such a ridiculous claim.

The voice lost all its irritation. “Of course I requested it. I have asked for it and you are bringing it to me now. I will allow you in. Allow him in.”

The guard, with an astonished look, opened the door and the Jedi was granted entry.

Upon entering he saw that there were many operators doing an assortment of tasks. This was perfect. “I will be over here doing my duty, commander. You want to leave me to do this duty on my own because you are very busy.” Nho-Fosk was surprised at the weak will of this commander.

“Of course, proceed. I am too busy for you. Set the equipment up on your own.” And he went back to his work.

Nho-Fosk then started to conduct the last part of his plan. He had told Mulay he would break down the communication of the enemy, turn off the shield for attack, and bring down the flagship so the escape vessels could make it out. Mulay only believed the first part enough to go with the plan. Nho-Fosk was about to find out if he was able to perform the rest.

  


***

  


Mulay had finally received the signal from the Jedi. He was relieved and surprised. It had come just in time. The enemy was about to take the hanger and they needed to get out of there. How the Jedi was doing he wasn’t sure, but he had to go for it. Mulay and Res Amon jumped into a fighter as the others boarded the remaining ships.

“Ready Res? We go full speed at them and break them up. Hit and run.”

“Sounds fun.” Res then got on the comm. “Pilots, follow our lead. When we engage the enemy I want you to split up and cause them to chase you back to the mines. We have a few surprises for them.” Gunners were being signaled to position on the other side to be ready for the enemy fighters when they came. It wouldn’t win the battle, but it would afford some precious time to organize a retreat.

Mulay brought up a hologram of the commander in charge of the escape. “Are the vessels loaded?”

“Yes, sir,” said the commnader. “On your command we will send out the retreat vessels. We will be avoiding the tunnels and will be making a direct retreat.”

“All right,” said Mulay. “We will keep them off you as long as we can.”

They flew out toward the battle and were struck by the numbers. They seemed to have no chance. “Stay focused. Remember to not engage too long. We are only here to tease them.” Res Amon himself took a deep breath.

They had formed a formation that was easily broken when the enemy fighters came. They were cut right through and had to take extreme measures to stay out of the fire. Mulay himself was flying a fighter and doing well. He already had shot one and was drawing fire from the rest. He was taking evasive action at this point but was losing his lead over the other pilots. They had lost the surprise.

“Go for the mines. Stay as close as you can to them.” Res Amon was hoping they were able to obey his commands; the enemy had broken them up pretty good. “Draw the fighters to the gunners.”

“I can’t!” yelled a pilot, “They have me boxed in. I’m going to try to swing around, but…” With that his ship burst into flames and he was out.

There was about twenty fighters heading to the mines with about double the enemy fighters following them. They wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. When they reached the gunners they were hoping for some relief but not much could be done.

Then something strange happened. Most of the fighters veered off and left. It seemed they had been called elsewhere.

“Where are they going?” Mulay was confused but thankful. The gunners now had more ability to take out the fighters and even the odds.

They had dwindled to about fifteen fighters when the rest of the enemy veered away and showed a retreat. “What is going on?” Mulay looked at his friend for some explanation.

Res was also confused. “It seems we are having help elsewhere. Perhaps the reinforcements have arrived. Whatever it is we have to get back. If they are here the retreat needs to be done now.”

  


There was complete confusion. No reinforcements had arrived but the enemy seemed to be going into a panic. When Mulay took view of the scene he was lost for words. The flagship was turning and about to crash into the nearby asteroid. Fighters were surrounding it seeking an invisible enemy. Only one explanation could be assumed.

“I bet those shields are down, my friend. I don’t know how they are or how that flagship is being brought down, but direct everything we have at those ships.” Mulay smiled and sighed. “I think its crazy but that Jedi may have not been so full of himself.”

  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**The Dark Reality**

  


Nho-Fosk had secluded himself to the far side of the room behind the equipment. There he was in mediation. He found it easier than predicted to control the minds of the operators. This Jedi was showing an extreme skill in being able to believably control the minds of so many. Through them he had alerted the army to reorganize. Then he sent them in random directions. After causing as much confusion as he could, he shut down the shields and made the pilots take evasive action. The evasive action was sending the flagship into an asteroid.

At this point the crew were gaining the realization of what was going on and the Jedi could no longer keep them focused. They were redirecting the ship and screaming at the pilots to get organized. Nho-Fosk had accomplished his part and now it was time to find his apprentice.

But as the meditation was released he suddenly felt overwhelmed by a haunted feeling. Something had connected with him through the Force, and it was cold. At first it merely observed him with confusion. Nho-Fosk knew what this meant the moment he felt it. This entity was on the ship and upset with what he was doing. It was the lord of the army- and it was force-sensitive.

This dark one cast a shadow on his heart of hurt and anguish. Passions exploded in his chest as he heard a hollow voice. “You will be destroyed.”

The feeling escaped and he was free. The Jedi ran from the room suddenly more concerned with his apprentice.

  


***

  


Corely had easily outwitted the guards and was headed down a narrow tunnel below the walkways. It was dark and hollow while a few faint lights were lining its walls. He could hear footsteps above him looking for his whereabouts. Yet he had gotten lost. Not sure which direction to go he simply walked hoping to come across something that would point him in the right direction.

The tunnel opened with a series of metal walkways above him. As he walked below them he had an urgent feeling in the Force. He wasn’t sure what it was and stayed still. It was dark all around and he could still faintly hear the footsteps above.

The feeling intensified until it pierced his chest and brought him to his knees. The feeling was excruciating and it took all he had to regain composure. Once on his feet the strange feeling took a form in the far side of the room. It was like a shadow yet it moved freely. Slowly the dark creature came toward him. Corely lit his lightsaber only to produce a hissing laugh from it.

“You will not need that Jedi.” It spoke with that hollow voice that caused Corely to question himself.

“Whatever you are I suggest you leave me be. I can prove dangerous.” Corely wasn’t sure this would do any good.

He showed no respect. “Where is your friend? Will he come to you?”

“Keep back.” Corely couldn’t move himself. He wanted to run not sure what this was or how to deal with it. Again the pain returned but this time with a horrid feeling of fear.

“You are weak,” the voice heckled, “You are weak because you do not understand what is happening to you. I am Darth Mitis and you will pay for your trespass.”

Corely felt a push out of thin air on his chest as he was hurled against a stairway. This was the Force but he could do nothing about it; the power was much too strong. Again, out of thin air, he was thrown across as his side smashed the corner of a railing. His lightsaber had fallen and was irretrievable.

The shadow continued to punish him without mercy. He was being toyed with as if to buy time. “Where is your master? Where is the one that has foiled me?”

“If you refer to me, you may leave him alone.” Nho-Fosk had found his apprentice and was standing on one of the above stairways. What he saw was chilling. The black figure seemed to hover in a state of haziness. “Who are you?”

“I am whatever I will, Jedi. You are a fool to come here for your apprentice. Now you will both suffer.” The shadow leaped into the air and landed next to Nho-Fosk. The Jedi lit his lightsaber and struck at the shadow, only to see it disappear. Through the Force this shadow had gained the power of transport. Wherever he struck the shadow dissipated and left Nho-Fosk staggering. But he only played this game a couple times.

Nho-Fosk leapt from the stairway to the floor to help Corely. His apprentice could barely walk but would make it.

“He says his name is Darth Mitis. Master, I suggest we leave quickly. He is too powerful.” Corely seemed out of it. Fear had gripped him.

With this said Mitis lit his own lightsaber. It was as black as he was. The creature had taken on more form and could be recognized as a living being.

“Get to Astara. I will hold him off. This shadow is only a faint creature. I can handle it. Go.” He turned away from Corely to face Mitis.

Nho-Fosk could not help to feel fear. It pervaded everything around the creature. But the feeling was fading and he could now face his opponent.

Nho-Fosk was intimidating in his form and large figure- even with his size he flowed within his form. “Whatever powers you possess, they better be backed up with the use of a lightsaber.” Mitis simply stayed still.

Nho-Fosk knew he had to take the surprise and show no fear. He ran forward and cut the air to meet the blade of Mitis. As the blades touched there was a crackling, electric reverberation. They dueled some to test each other. It was obvious that Mitis was playing with the Jedi. He kept his distance and allowed Nho-Fosk to reveal his stance. Mitis then took to the offensive causing the Jedi to step back. Mitis didn’t maneuver much as he hovered before his opponent, while Nho-Fosk constantly changed positions. 

The Jedi jumped over Mitis and tumbled at a distance. He knew he didn’t have much time to duel.

“You were unwise to reveal yourself to me,” Nho-Fosk took a step back from his opponent. “Now the counsel knows of you and will put an end to this. You have already failed; surrender now and receive mercy.”

Mitis laughed. “You are blinded by your trust. Whether or not they or you can stop me, they will not- and you will not. You may not even leave this ship.”

Nho-Fosk looked around and saw many soldiers surrounding him and blocking his way out. Ewan Mac stood with them.

“Shall we take this one prisoner, master?” Ewan was glad the game was over.

“Shoot him.” Mitis was no longer interested in the Jedi. He could see the Jedi could not be kept alive.

“Fire.” But as Ewan spoke these words Nho-Fosk threw his lightsaber at the stairway and caused most of the soldiers to fall. Running towards them, he leaped and grabbed a piping which he used to swing up and out of sight.

He lost his lightsaber- which a Jedi is told never to do- but he gained his freedom. He was running down the ventilation shafts and hoping that his apprentice had made it. All Nho-Fosk could hope was that his apprentice could hear this message: “Corely, have Astara make one pass by the ship; I will be there.”

  


***

  


Astara had waited patiently for the Jedi. There was no danger where he was until the ship had turned and almost bucked him off. He looked like an innocent cargo ship that was parked.

“Master, if I may say so”, his little droid, Druick, was not as patient, “we cannot stay here forever. We will be caught eventually and the Jedi will have to find another way anyways. I suggest we get back.”

“We will be ok, Druick. I know you’re a droid, but try to have a little faith in them. Like I told you: I can’t explain it but I know they are coming back. These are Jedi.” Astara looked with hope at the collossal ship he was so closely parked to.

Druick was not convinced. “But it has been so long. Chances are they are dead.”

“I’m going to have to change your hard drive to not be so pessimistic.”

“I’m sure you could,” said the droid, “and I would welcome it- but it is impractical. I am much better used the way I am.”

There was a pause and Astara seemed to be thinking about so much. “Wow. Those Jedi can do anything. Imagine them going in that ship surrounded by the enemy- alone. And I believe they wont have any trouble doing what they want.”

As he spoke, fighters could be heard at a distance. He saw the vessels had come out of the mines and were making their escape. Astara lighted with fright at what he saw. “My family is on one of those!”

Although the Jedi had made it easier for the escape, there was still a formidable blockade to stop them. Mulay and his fighters were doing the daring fight and it looked as if the vessels would make it. As they passed the flagship, they were minutes from freedom when laser fire broke out of the flagship and more fighters rallied to stop them.

Astara looked in dismay as one of the vessels was blown to bits. The other escape vessels tried to steer out of the way in hopes to still make it, but it was too late. Another was shot to pieces. Five more vessels remained when the miner’s fighters came to help. Only two of those vessels made it out, being able to activate hyper-drive. The others had steered completely clear to avoid capture.

Astara looked away. What if his family had been on one of them? So many lives were lost within minutes. It was incomprehensible to him. Druick made no attempt to console him- not having the program to do so.

“Astara! You waited.” Corely came rushing into the cart. “We have to find my master. He has let me know we can see him when we make a single pass by the side of the ship.” Corely was not welcomed with excitement. “What’s the matter?”

He looked at the sky and saw what had transpired. “The vessels aren’t making it.” Corely was saddened. “Everything was accomplished yet it was not enough. I am sorry Astara.”

He began to get the shuttle started. “Some did make it. I only hope my family was on one that did.”

They spent a moment to reflect before Astara grabbed the controls and went to look for Nho-Fosk. And he was there. Hanging by a pole while the wind of the engines brushed him. He was picked up and they went back to the mines for safety.

  


***

  


Mitis had been made the fool.

He was going back to his chambers. Though he felt rage; though he felt revenge; though he felt pride- he remained calm and kept his mastery over the crew. They were not used to seeing him as he strove through the halls. Very few were allowed to have personal time with him except Ewan Mac and some select individuals. His motives were unclear but his dictatorship was not. Although they questioned what he was about, they did not question how he did it. Propaganda about Muusin and the need for control in the galaxy propelled his rise of power and gained supporters.

Yet would he succeed in his ambitions? Mitis was not concerned about the victory. He wanted to feel passion in the face of his destiny. He knew nothing else except the waste of what his emotions left: that he hated and had to act on that hatred. He hated what stood in his path and what laid behind it. Ewan Mac had seen a piece of this puzzle about his master, but was not sure how it was possible; the lack of compassion was strange. Yet at times Mitis seemed unsure about himself, and Ewan thought this to be a sign of his convictions.

When he went into his chambers the door behind him animated shut and Mitis stood still. It was somewhat darkened and only a low breathing could be heard. He would not lose this way. He would show an example to the galaxy still of what lied ahead.

A hologram was brought before him. It showed Ewan, and Mitis began, “The mines are no longer a concern. Our plans did not hinge on their worthless value, but we cannot allow them to think this a victory.”

“My lord”, Ewan was gentle with his words, “the republic’s reinforcements have arrived and we must leave.”

“No,” said Mitis with no concern. “First we wreck the mines. Destroy them and then we will leave. The confusion will afford us a safer escape.”

Ewan was unsure if he should continue but could not stop. “Master, that would be unwise. The mines are still within our reach and we need the recourses. We have sent only a portion of our fleet, but a stronger attack will not be resisted. And our soldiers are still in the mines; it would take time to gather them again for the retreat before the republic arrives. There is no time for both.”

“I do not care for your concerns. I see that you do not trust my judgment. Do not report to me until this is done and we are back to our base. Commander,” here Mitis’ voice took on that hissing sound, “they cannot assume we are weak. Our strength must be fully realized.”

“Master, if you feel it is wise, then it will be done.”

“Wisdom has no profit here. The wise and the fool are conquered alike. What we do is trust our passions. These passions will be our guide with the Force. And my mastery over the Force will be what conquers.”

“Yes, master.”

The hologram was turned off and Ewan Mac was left with his personal thoughts and judgments. He felt Mitis was wrong. They had an agenda, and wisdom would be what made it possible. But Mitis worked with passion and some religious Force. Ewan knew that is why he was being used: he had a passion to bring down Muusin and that passion is what motivated his actions. But to Ewan wisdom brought victory.

These thoughts were useless though. It was the thought that Mitis relied on an imaginary 'Force' that troubled Ewan; but he was too afraid to directly question him.

  


***

  


When the reinforcements arrived it was too late. The bombing had already begun and the retreat was under way. Only two vessels had made it to safety and several of the others were unaccounted for.

Mulay was furious with the results. They had driven the enemy out but everything else was gone. So many lives had been lost for ridiculous reasons. To Mulay, Muusin was responsible for the failure to evacuate before the battle and he would no longer support such a mistake.

“What can we do against this?” Res Amon had been silent for some time as they were trying to rally with the republic. “This kind of complete lack for life is daunting. I fear this is a fight to survive. Not for recourses.”

“I need to send a message. Res take the controls.” Mulay took out a projector and made contact with the enemy they had been fighting this whole time.

“You have had connection with him?” Res was curious as to the reason he did not know this.

“I will explain. Before today I did not know who we fought against, but now I know.”

Mulay composed himself as a hologram of a straightened Polary flickering before him. “You make contact with me now?” It was Ewan addressing Mulay. “This could have been avoided but you did not heed me. As head commander I am being ordered to destroy everything you have protected. The fault lies with you.”

“Listen to yourself, Ewan,” pleaded Mulay. “What has happened to you? Look at what you are doing? I know terrible things have happened to us and our home, but this is not the way to bring honor to the memory of those we lost.”

“And working for the murderers will?” Ewan was angry. “Muusin has destroyed our lives. They stripped our world of everything we survived on and then dumped us to die. I merely seek to gain a little back.” Ewan seemed annoyed. “Is this all you want?”

Mulay looked at the hologram with saddened eyes. “Stop this. You can stop this and save some lives. Destroying the mines and everyone on them will do no good to either party. Please, brother, I beg you stop.” At the word 'brother', Res was amazed at the drama taking place.

“Then that is all you want. I cannot.” And the hologram was turned off.

There was a short pause as Res sought words to say, “I am sorry, Mulay. I had no idea.”

“Neither did I at first. I don’t get how he got involved in this.” Mulay could not explain to Res what was going on- he himself had trouble understanding. “Like I said to you earlier: there are so many sides to this.”

They both looked to the scene before them. The destruction was massive. Explosions erupted the mines. So many lives were being lost without explanation.

  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The Dividing Road**

  


Astara imagined his dad with a quirky smile and grit on his face from the mines. He imagined his mother with a stern look but a heart that warmed him. Imagining his sister was harder- it was such an innocent face he couldn’t put an emotion with it. There’s a mixture of emotions when you lose those you love on such a scale; best way to explain is to say it’s a deluge. It flooded his soul and drowned his thoughts.

He walked over a metal bridge that led across the ship. Here was his new living quarters- for now. For now, strange faces surrounded him. For now, he could not bear them. For now, constant questions ran through him. And for now, he could not answer one of them.

After Astara dropped off the Jedi, he sought everywhere for his parents, Koa, and his friends. It was confirmed that one of the vessels shot was indeed one that his parents were on. He had lost them. For Koa it seemed harder and more hopeful. Yet, when the two vessels escaped and reported their numbers, Koa’s name did not come up. She was on one of the vessels shot as well.

Astara did not weep at first. But when he was introduced to his new environment, he wept bitterly. The mines were completely wasted. Astara could never go back to that life. The republic was helping the refugees find permanent residence. Astara didn’t care where or how; wherever he went he could not adjust so quickly.

When he made it to his room it was discovered company had been waiting for him. It was the two Jedi he had helped what was a few days past.

“We have been looking for you,” Nho-Fosk was being polite as possible. This may not have been the best time to confront the young man, but things would change so fast that he had to see where Astara was. “We are sorry for your loss.”

Astara didn’t blame the Jedi for anything and welcomed their caring hearts. It helped to process his mind when talking to others.

“We hope you are willing to let us in and talk a little.” Nho-Fosk continued. “So much has happened and will be changing. We want to make sure it will be well with you.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s hard,” Astara choked a little while saying this, “and I am learning to deal with it.”

Corely spoke up. “So much sadness at your age to deal with. I myself would not be so easily comforted- you are doing very well.”

There was a short silence. “Come in.”

The room had little furniture and even smaller amenities. This was a refugee camp which was closer to the central systems and therefore safer. It was a cluster of large containers stacked in a storage area of the ship. This refugee section was cold and dampening.

Seeing this, Nho-Fosk knew he had the right reason for coming. “You should not be here by yourself. Astara, we want you to come with us. The Force has chosen you and this is the time for you to begin training. But you have to be ready. It is a path that takes your whole life for its use.”

“Not much left for it to take.” Astara wanted this so much. But he could never picture himself as a Jedi.

“That is not a wise statement,” said Nho-Fosk. “You will in time learn that life is full of many things and passions. Not everything has been taken from you.”

Little Corely felt led to jump in. “Astara, the things that have happened- though they are terrible- will prepare you for your future. If you go with us the Force will guide you on that path and keep you straightened. If you walk away from the Force, you will be more alone than you are now.”

“Will you go with us?” Nho-Fosk knew that Astara would say yes. What he wasn’t sure about was how Astara would adjust to a new life of discipline and sacrifice at the age of sixteen- and with the extreme suffering he must have felt. But he was sure the Force was working in this young man.

Astara had submitted. “Can the Force answer the questions I have? Everything is confusing right now.”

“Astara, the Force works in many ways. I have no perfect answer. But I will say the Force _is_ the answer.”

At this statement Astara looked into the eyes of Nho-Fosk and knew he was being very honest. He would trust this Jedi. He had nothing else good to trust. “I will go. Nothing for me here and I know there is so much for me out there. I have always dreamed of leaving the mines and knowing the fullness of the galaxy. Just didn’t know it would happen this way.”

“The Force is not predictable.”

  


***

  


“Are you sure? We have never had any reason to suspect such a thing to be possible. I have made every effort to ensure this could not happen.” Cavernous was speaking to Nho-Fosk on a hologram. The Jedi counsel was also there surrounding him. Nho-Fosk stood in the middle of a circle of holograms addressing each counsel member to tell them what he saw while on that flagship.

“I have only learned about such things in lessons.” He began. “Seeing such darkness has been a different experience. This was a Sith. Darkness and fear clothed him.”

“Trained in the Jedi arts?” Aswah Murk spoke in astonishment. “How would he have gained knowledge of the Force in such a short amount of time. Cavernous has only taught us and we have not trained such an individual. This is a dark understanding.”

“We will have to look into this later,” Cavernous broke in. “Right now we must focus on this army taking over the outer parts of the galaxy. We have learned that they call themselves the Massul Empire and have already gained several systems to their cause. They have worked in secret up to this point, but now we must meet them head on.”

“Master, if I may interrupt.” Nho-Fosk noticed that Cavernous was irritated by his change of subjects. Nho-Fosk questioned everything and often was scolded for it. But he was stubborn and would not go against his instincts. “The army is the least of our worries if truly there is a Sith controlling it. Wouldn’t it be wiser to try and draw out this Sith to expose him.”

“Yet an army stands in our way of accomplishing it.” Cavernous spoke with a calm composure. “We must use every tool available to us. This includes an army to meet the threat.”

Aswah Murk echoed the strategy as usual. “You will have your chance later to draw out this Sith. In the meantime our efforts must be focused on what Cavernous speaks of.”

Nho-Fosk left the issue and changed his tone. “There is another issue I want to bring before the counsel. It seems that Muusin Industries very inappropriately tried to save these mines. It is my opinion that we also try to discuss with them the consequences of their conduct. Many died because of their stubbornness to defend those mines. Without us they would have all died.”

“We thank you for your concern, Nho-Fosk.” Cavernous replied warmly. “I agree with you on this and I will personally discuss it with Jakol and the king of the Polary.”

“Thank you.” The holograms vanished and Nho-Fosk was left in the room alone. He stood still a moment before leaving. He did not understand the counsel but he would trust them. His place was to follow the Force and what it desired of him. At the moment he was only to observe and report. Yet, he also had an urge to provoke the counsel to a better understanding.

These thoughts were to be suppressed for the time being. At the moment his agenda was to safely get Astara to the academy and help him to adjust. He had no concern about the counsel accepting the young man into training. The potential was obvious.

Corely met him outside the room. “I hope it went well. You didn’t argue too much did you?”

Nho-Fosk appreciated his apprentice’s light humor. “I tried not to. Is that why you don’t go in with me to see the counsel? afraid you will be embarrassed?”

“I would not want the counsel to think I am learning too much from you.” Corely was glad he had a lighthearted master. Corely had barely made the tests for training, but was proving himself very resourceful as a Jedi. Nho-Fosk saw great potential in him- though he did not push him to those limits yet.

“I wouldn’t get comfortable while back at the academy,” he said. “I sense our stay will be short. This Massul Empire- as they call themselves- is going to require our full time.”

“I am ready master to go with you,” said Corely with a all the excitement he usually presented.

“And I sense we will learn more then we expect, so be on your toes.”

  


***

  


  


“How be we sure our interests are protected? We crossed line we cannot return.” An alien of the Hantoly species was speaking. He had ears that spiked and a fiery complexion. “Tell your master if he not make victory when taking republic off guard- then how we trust him.”

Others in the meeting agreed. These were the players in what was being termed the Massul Empire. Leaders and representatives from each of the factions were here together for the first time. Mitis before had easily gained their support in going after Muusin, but now they were questioning if it was possible to win.

“We have so much to lose.” Another spoke up.

Ewan himself was to represent Mitis while at the meeting. He thought it was strange that he wouldn’t be there personally, but he did not mind it. Keeping control over these power hungry mongols was a treat for him; Ewan was able to show superiority in such situations. His species, the Polary, had proven to be the dominant race in the galaxy for millennium. Even the humans had not gained the influence of his species.

“I suggest you take into consideration that we did not lose,” began Ewan. “Muusin has lost its main supply of Chlorian. Their production of an army will be slowed.”

An individual in the room was not convinced. “But we still have little resources to build our own.”

“Our Tumed Army cannot be defeated. What they experienced in the Chlorian Mines was only a taste of our capability.” Ewan needed to convince them that the army of Mitis was still to prove itself. The chance was to come soon. Since these nations had taken control of their worlds and declared independence of Muusin and the republic, retaliation would come. “You have indeed crossed a line. I suggest you stop whining and accept who is able to protect you at this point. Mitis will bring down Muusin.”

“And bring a yoke to us? Where is Mitis now? He is too good to see us. He will try to control our worlds.” Many at the meeting agreed.

Ewan continued to speak with some unconcern. “Yet, under him you will gain freedom for yourselves. A yoke? The yoke he will put on you is to profit. As long as you do that, then we will all work just fine.”

They were still unnerved. “I will not be convinced till I see Mitis.”

Ewan knew the meeting needed to be closed. He had hoped these leaders would line up to support Mitis, but it was obvious they were too cowardly. “This is going no where. Mitis has informed me that if you will not fall in line, then you will be excluded from this alliance. This meeting is over. I suggest you quickly show some support or suffer worse then what you knew under Muusin.” Ewan got up and left. The leaders were outraged yet humbled. What could they do at this point? They had chosen their path and now felt they had to follow it through.

  


***

  


Fighters were swarming the air making preparations for an attack. Mitis was prepping his army to attack a local world and gain a supply of metals to build more ships and weapons. He also did this to get the republic to attack so its army would be spread apart. It was a desert world called Elou; the people there discovered the planet held metals perfect for building ships needed to withstand the elements of space.

Elou was not a peaceful planet. Wars were waged in its entire history, but their weapons were still not modern. Although they possessed great wealth due to metallic production, corruption plagued them and the wealth was wasted. Mitis would not find resistance here unless the republic came to help them. He had tried to gain the support of Elou in the past but they would not side with him. They wanted the republic over Mitis and his Tumed Army. That is why he figured the republic would try to step in and save the planet- along with the resources.

An invasion was to be commenced by tomorrow. Even the Jedi could not stop his army at the current strength gathered. It was a misfortune what happened before, but that would not happen again. The Jedi would have to come with the republic; and the end would begin.

Ewan Mac entered the chamber of his master. “I have come to report about the meeting.”

“I already sense the situation,” said Mitis. “They are spineless but they will be submissive. Soon they will have to make a choice- and I am sure they will decide to support us.”

Ewan was releaved. “I agree. With the republic put to shame no one will be able to make resistance. They know your power and are afraid how you will use it. This fear will prove to your advantage.”

“Yes,” hissed Mitis. “I want this planet by tomorrow night. You will go later and speak with the leaders. Let them be indecisive- it will prove to our advantage. The republic would be no match for this army.”

The door to his chamber animated open and an officer barged in. Mitis glared at him. “Speak quickly before your lord.”

The officer kept his eyes down. “Lord, you had told me if a message came from a cloaked address to inform you immediately without reservation. That message has come.”

“Bring it up immediately. Leave me Ewan.”

Ewan did leave immediately, but he was irritated and confused. Who commanded the attention of his master? Mitis bowed to no one he knew of. Mitis may rely on many things, but they never commanded him. And that Ewan could not know of this individual made it worse.

But there was always secrecy. Ewan needed to accept the fact. He needed to concentrate on the mission before them and let his master worry about himself.

  


  


And Mitis did worry about himself. This was a hard thing to see except when he was before his own master. Mitis bowed himself to one knee as a hologram was brought before him. The darkness of Mitis’ body changed. It was turning gray.

“Master, you have called me.” Mitis said this in a tone Ewan never expressed to him- it was said in complete submission.

“I am disappointed in your performance against the Jedi. I have trained you better.” The voice was lower and more demeaning then before others. This was Cavernous himself. “All my deepest secrets have been revealed to you and still they were able to escape. You are foolish to not take this war serious enough and now you risk losing everything.”

Mitis needed to show some strength before his master. “They will not interfere like this again. I will expect them when they come.”

“They will be no match for you then. This Nho-Fosk must be stopped. He is a danger.” Cavernous’ voice turned angry. “He thinks to expand his knowledge above what I allow. His thinking is dangerous. That part I will deal with here. You must be the one to end his life.”

“I will be ready, master.”

Cavernous continued like a business man. “I trust you will succeed. When the Sith rule this galaxy there will be nothing to withstand it. The Jedi will be the first and the last of any threat we ever face.”

The hologram turned off and Mitis was free to go about his command. He was the puppet of Cavernous. This war was not about resources or wealth. This was about the power of one man and his quest to be the god of the galaxy. Mitis knew that is why he created the Jedi in the first place. Cavernous would not be able to exalt himself to that level without a resistance to that power. The Jedi would be the only ones to ever stop him; if he could keep them weak they would never be able to withstand his control. The Jedi would be his tool to complete command of the galaxy.

  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**A Renewing Hope**

  


Mulay and Res Amon were seated among thousands gathered to discuss the changing circumstances of Muusin Industries. Most of those seated were Polary, like Mulay and Res, but also dominant were other species. Surprisingly, humans also could be seen in many places.

Mulay was very interested at this point to find out how Muusin would react to the army that had destroyed their precious mines. This meeting usually ended in disagreements. The overall purpose of them was to ensure Muusin prospects succeeded. In this case it was no different.

An officer stood to address the crowd. “Muusin Industries has propelled the future of the galaxy. We have done so without arms or without despotism.”

Res Amon noticed Mulay got uneasy with that statement.

The speaker continued. “And it is with great pride that we will continue down such a path of peace. Yet this threat, not only to Muusin but the entire galaxy, has forced us to consider means not needed before. Jakol has prepared a statement to address this issue. I suggest we take into consideration the extreme circumstances we face to the way of our life. This so-called Massul Empire seeks only a complete despotism over the galaxy.”

And near him someone did stand up and prepare to address the people. Again it was a Polary. He was dressed in the finest clothes of rich colors and flowing fabric. This was the president of the entire company, Jakol. He was not the most formidable figure but when he spoke it was with surety. “We all know what we speak of. The republic is in a tight spot. Not enough fighters or ships have been made operational. Not enough troops are ready. They need the full support of our means. No longer can we idly fund the republic. We must divert all this company has to offer to their war. For any of you opposed to this venture, know this: Massul has made it clear it has one objective- to tear down this company and all it has built. Show support with me for complete assistance of the republic.”

It was a short speech. Jakol sat down next to a figure that Mulay finally recognized. It was Cavernous. The man gave a warm pat on the shoulder of Jakol as the crowd applauded.

“Have you noticed Res,” Mulay was quite done listening to this, “there seems to be an intricate alliance that is developing. I mean, with Cavernous supporting Jakol and the republic behind them both, I think we are going deeper into this despotism they claim does not exist.”

“Something troubling you?” Res was always trying to reason the thoughts behind the statements. “Are you saying we cannot trust Muusin. You have worked with them for many years and I have never heard you talk like this of them.”

“That’s because I learned it was pointless. Res, Muusin does what it wants without asking for the opinions of others. Not until now. Cavernous will always have a say in the affairs of Muusin from now on.”

“Of course. Yet why does this concern you? This is an alliance which will bring cooperation for years to come.” Res turned to face his friend. “Mulay, why does this concern you?”

“I know Muusin. I have been thinking lately and…”

“Because of your brother?”

“Yes. I have been thinking Muusin will never relinquish control of anything. Whatever is going on with Cavernous, they are doing so out of desperate measures.”

“And what about your brother?” Res always had a way of getting to the point.

“He’s made me question why I work for a company with a mentality like that. Muusin is a ruthless power that has deprived many worlds of their freedom. They do it in the name of prosperity, and I have believed it. Res, I plan to quit. I do not want to be a part of this anymore.”

Res laughed a friendly laugh. “I agree you should, but you wont. Stop talking of things you will not do.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate the support.” Mulay smiled and dropped the subject. Res was right but Mulay still had convictions which would continue to rise in him.

  


Cavernous was enjoying himself. Watching Jakol proudly surrender his power to the republic gave him a thrill. Cavernous knew that this alliance was fragile and would collapse with only a small push. It was unanimous with all the officials. Muusin was to give full support.

“Cavernous, speak to them.” Jakol raised his arm for the man to address the crowd. Cavernous would now show his support to stop this threat to the galaxy.

He stood humbled and with a sincere look of care. “My friends, this is a great day. Forever will this change the course of the galaxy. I am proud to say that the republic I have helped to build and the Jedi which I have helped conceive, will support Muusin in stopping this threat. We thank you Jakol.” Cavernous knew that his next statement was the most critical. “The Jakol Republic is at your service.”

The crowd gave a monstrous applause to hear that the republic would be named after their president. It showed complete confidence in the decisions he would make. It was quite a scene as the entire crowd stood to applaud. Yet Jakol stood with a confused look- he had not been told his name would go with the Republic.

  


***

  


The ship was closing in on a planet covered in green vegetation. Astara was fascinated to the max. All he knew was the mines and the gray, lifeless asteroids. His excitement was showing.

“Keep yourself calm. We wouldn’t want them to think you are uncontrollable.” Nho-Fosk smiled at the young man. It was fine that he was excited. The planet Lusation was where the Jedi Academy had been built. It was splendid with life. The population on the planet was manageable, yet Lusation was near the core of the galaxy and therefore close to the most populated of worlds. It was a perfect place for Cavernous to establish his Jedi.

“Here you will see how the Jedi learn the way of the Force. Only a fraction are allowed here- those given the sensitivity of the Force.” Nho-Fosk was taking every opportunity to prepare Astara. Once there he would find that time would pass by quickly. If he let himself be distracted he would not be ready to pass the Jedi entry trials.

They were flying lower and Astara could see endless lines of trees with an ever fading set of hills. Large birds hovered over the tops of the trees and a river could be seen cutting a path through the brush. It was all lushly green and the river was strangely a brilliant blue apart from its reflection of the sky. Astara could not get his face unglued from a window.

Nho-Fosk brought him to this place to get a good view of his new home. He knew Astara would appreciate every nuance- which was a rare thing in most. And he was glad for the distraction from the difficulties the young man had faced.

“I have never seen anything like this,” said Astara. “My father had a garden that he said reminded him of his home. I wonder if this is similar to his birthplace.”

The Jedi reassured the young man. “Many planets look similar to this. But each planet is unique in its diversity. See those birds. Birds are everywhere in the galaxy- but that type of bird can be seen no where else.” The bird had long purple wings and a small bright green body. It glided with ease and grace.

“I think I will like it here,” smiled Astara. “And also that I will change so much I will have a hard time recognizing myself.”

Again the Jedi reassured him. “We all change. I have changed since I was a boy. But I will tell you that you can always recognize yourself when you understand yourself. Things never really change, except that we understand them differently; the galaxy itself does not change.”

When they had landed a small group was there to meet them. Nho-Fosk was welcomed warmly. “The counsel has asked that you see them immediately upon your arrival.”

Nho-Fosk figured this would be the case. He would have no time to unwind or help Astara to settle in. “Astara, I must go. Corely will help you to find your way around.” He looked at Corely and quietly left them.

It was some time before Astara was admitted and given a temporary room. The room had little furniture like his refugee room, but it was clean. He was left to get some rest before the next day where he would be examined by the counsel. They would decide his fate.

Astara surprised himself that he was not anxious about the counsel. He had felt this way when being promoted in the mines as well. He would be ready when the opportunity came. There was no fear in him. What was in him was a sorrow that even all this distraction could not wash away. It was so soon that he should embark on a new path in life. It had only been weeks since the tragedy of the mines. His sorrow had changed somewhat and he had shown a composure that did not reveal his feelings. Time was healing him- and he hoped this new destiny would cover his loss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Part Two_

  


  


**The Faltering Republic**

  


The Jakol Republic was facing its enemy on hard lines. It had been some two years since the events in the Adul space mines, and the strategy of Mitis had changed since. Mitis was taking a direct approach to defeating the republic by taking over the trading routes of the galaxy. Many worlds had fallen to the empire, including the small but important Elou, and it seemed the republic was losing fast.

Controlling the trade routes would cripple the republic and open the whole galaxy to the power of Mitis’ armada: the Tumed. It was through trade routes that many worlds would function; take it away and they would surrender to the Massul. Though it seemed inevitable this would happen, the republic had not surrendered and was fighting valiantly on these lines- even without Jedi help.

Viktur Mulay himself was fighting to help the republic defend the trade routes of the inner galaxy. Muusin Industries had not been pleased with his conduct in Adul, and they had released him. Not working for Muusin anymore gave Mulay a sense of freedom he enjoyed. He no longer agreed with the politics or behavior of the company. To Mulay they did not care for the good of the galaxy; they were selfish in their own gain. He immediately joined the Jakol Republic as a pilot and commanded small groups to attack the Tumed. He had proved very successful.

Viktur Mulay flew a unique ship with his friend Res Amon. The ship had an oblong shape with the nose coming to a point. Its color was a porcelain white that shined. The ship also had small wings and a powerful speed. It was used to lead the fighters into battle and carry bigger fire power. The fighters in his command had a sleek design; they had a similar shape but the color was an off white and had wider wing spans.

Mulay could see the Republic armada in the distance from where he and his fighters were. The cruisers had a round appearance to them and were covered with that off white. They looked like the peace keepers they were meant to be. Mulay took his eyes off the armada and looked forward to his destination. He was heading straight toward the enemy. The Tumed cruisers had the dark gray that gave them the menacing look they were known and feared for. The fighters had a sharp edged look to them as the cruisers did and were coming to meet the republic.

“We are outnumbered again.” Res Amon was flying with Mulay. “I think the republic chooses us for the worst missions.”

Mulay was glad to have Res with him. These missions were getting harder each time. “Just enjoy the ride. These Tumed jokers have to be getting tired of us, and they will be surrendering soon- just you see.”

“Is that the plan?” Amon said as he operated a screen. “Pester the enemy until he gets tired of you and leaves? Let’s not rely on that.”

Mulay appreciated the humor, but they were almost engaging the fighters. “Look sharp. Tell the others to duck and dive to break up their formation and then we will pick them off. Our fighters maneuver better. Same as always.”

Res immediately took on a serious expression and got on the comm. “Let’s get it together pilots. Duck and dive. We want to distract the fighters so our cruisers can get in better range. We wait till the fighters are grouping and we jump in to take them out. That should knock out most of them and afford us the time we need.”

Mulay used this strategy often since it exposed the weakness of the enemy fighters and left them more vulnerable. So far they were not able to overcome the approach.

Tumed fighters and republic fighters crossed each other at high speeds. Blaster fire could be seen from all angles. The Tumed had more numbers and were able to pick out some fighters and team up to shoot it down. Already they had taken out two of the republic’s fighters.

“Let’s get those fighters to group up.” Res was still keeping the pilots on task. The ship Mulay and himself were on waited in the mean time for their opportunity. They were at a distance so were not being engaged.

The Tumed were acting differently then Mulay had seen before. They chose a different formation to attack and were not being easily grouped by the fighters. This was going to prove difficult. The republic would have to rely on maneuvering until the cruiser could get in range to attack. The problem was the Tumed had better fire power and the republic needed several ships to take a single cruiser. They had to get past the defenses first.

“They wont move! I can’t keep this up!” A pilot was trying his best to fend off two fighters. It was becoming obvious that the attack was not working. The fighters were simply too many. Republic pilots may have been better, but could not hold out too long.

Mulay squinted at the scene. His long Polary fingers gripped the controls as he steered the ship into the battle. “Res lets try to break up the fighters. We wont have another chance at this so we need to make a way.”

Res nodded and walked to the back of the ship and down toward the gunner controls. While Mulay flew, Res would shoot.

Mulay was pushing the large white ship for all it was worth. Moving in fast with little room to maneuver he was taking a great risk. But as Res fired the powerful gun the fighters scrambled to keep out of target. This opened up some opportunity for the pilots as they pursued them.

Still, they were too many. The Tumed fighters turned back on the ship and opened fire. Mulay felt the ship taking hits. It was not looking good. Only a few more shots like those would destroy it.

Mulay knew this mission was a failure. He had to back out and save as many fighters as he could. “Get out of here and get back to the cruiser. We need to retreat.” This was a huge disappointment. Mulay was sure they could take out the fighters to allow the cruiser to engage, but the fighters were too much. He had taken a risk he shouldn’t have.

They had steered back to the cruiser and the enemy did not follow. As long as the fighters were there, the republic could not form an attack.

This was becoming the normal story of the republic. It seemed they were not able to put up a decent attack on the Tumed. Now the final piece of the war was being played and the republic could not stop it: Mitis would have control over the trade routes and the galaxy would be forced to surrender.

  


***

  


Aswah Murk walked a corridor with Nho-Fosk. Through the many long windows light projected in and kept the academy bright and welcoming. Nho-Fosk imposed over the master's smaller size but Aswah's fine robe made sure the right distinction was made. As the council leader while Cavernous was gone, Aswah had the final say in decisions. Cavernous trusted him and Aswah did not take the trust lightly. They were at the Jedi Academy and it could be seen out a window that some of the students were practicing with the teachers. The students stood in rows of ten per teacher mimicking the instructors every move. From morning to dusk training was always being conducted on the fields. Although the Force was gained by being mentored directly from a force-sensitive, there were still many physical techniques to learn for combat. Each student was to be a master of many techniques before he could be considered for the Jedi. And at this academy, there was no middle ground for growth- the students would go from training to Jedi or nothing.

“Master,” said Nho-Fosk, “we cannot waste time here at the academy while the galaxy falls under a Sith. This Darth Mitis desires to enslave all of life. It is the end purpose of the dark side; they need to control life and bring it under the same darkness it knows. Darkness has been repressed by light and can only grow darker. If we join the republic in the battle they will have a chance. In the past they have lost because we did not act.”

Aswah lifted a hand casually to sooth the Jedi's eagerness. “You speak dangerous ideas. The council has already decided what its agenda will be in helping the republic. We simply cannot help them when they will not agree to the terms of peace with the Massul.” Aswah had already closed his mind to what Nho-Fosk was speaking about.

“The terms of peace are surrendering parts of the galaxy to the slavery of Mitis. That cannot be the Jedi council’s decision.”

Aswah looked surprised by the Jedi. “But the council has decided this. You are forgetting your place in this academy. Questioning the judgment of the council is not your place. You need to learn to trust the council.”

“I cannot trust the council when its decisions jeopardize the galaxy.”

Aswah was frightened by this remark. He never heard any Jedi speak like this. He never questioned Cavernous' perception on anything. Aswah was trained personally by the master from another galaxy and was afraid to disagree with anything Cavernous would say. He stopped walking to look Nho-Fosk in the eyes. “The Jedi are protectors of the galaxy. We are not meant to win wars but to protect the inhabitants the best we can.”

Nho-Fosk tried to look sympathetic as he could toward his old teacher. “By political means? Master, the Jedi are doing nothing, and no good is coming from the politics it is involved in.”

“Then perhaps you could do better, I presume.” Now he was questioning the Jedi’s integrity. “You seek to undermine the council and bring about your own will.”

Nho-Fosk was offended. He had always respected Aswah for his judgment, but his statement showed a lack of wisdom. “I do not intend to bring about my will but only the will of the Force.” Nho-Fosk took a breath. “It seems the council is not able to understand what the Force wants. If the council will do nothing then I myself will go and do what I can- with or without the council’s blessing.”

Aswah stepped away from him. “You are bringing down upon yourself much trouble. Nho-Fosk, I cannot allow you to do so.”

“I have waited too long for the council to act,” said the defying Jedi, “We have received a message from the community on Elou and they wish us to help them organize a revolt against the occupation of the Tumed army. The council has not even listened to the message. But I have and I will help them.”

“Then you go alone. This conversation is over Nho-Fosk. I suggest you rethink what you are doing.” With that said, he left quickly.

Nho-Fosk had expected this response from Aswah. Since the war with the Massul empire began, the council seemed swallowed up in politics and would not help the galaxy to defend itself. Cavernous continually told the Jedi that they needed to stay out of the war. Why Cavernous did this Nho-Fosk could not understand. The Jedi were established for this reason and now it was not able to function.

It could no longer be helped for him. The Jedi were useless to the galaxy, but Nho-Fosk would answer with action. He would not let the galaxy fall under darkness without putting up a fight. He had already decided to leave immediately and his apprentice, Corely, made the decision to go with his master. He was surprised by his apprentice to be willing to leave the Jedi Academy to follow him, but he was glad for the help.

Nho-Fosk was not absolutely sure what he could do, but he was sure that his place was no longer to wait at the academy. The Force was calling him to go and fight this evil from winning in the galaxy. All he could do was go.

  


***

  


The sun flickered an auburn glow through the surrounding planet’s forest. The trees rose high and wide and deep, and it sheltered the most diverse of creatures and insects. The Jedi Academy was built in the center of this life. From here a Jedi could more easily connect with the Force that embraced life and flourished. The academy itself blended with the environment by spreading out instead of competing with the height of the forest. Also, the arched buildings were a maroon color with an amber trim that matched the forest’s glow.

Astara had never imagined so much life- it was almost terrifying at first. Every step had the opportunity of adventure and danger. He was the oldest member to be accepted by the academy and had to learn an extreme amount of information in little time. Being a Jedi required being willing to place yourself in any situation and be able to use the Force to overcome. This is what the academy required and he had thought he would not be able to accomplish it- especially the demanding physical gymnastics he saw of others. That was when he was sixteen and now he was eighteen. Many thought he would never become a Jedi in that amount of time.

Yet Astara showed an aptitude that left many of the students jealous. They had spent most of their young lives at the academy and had mastered many techniques of the Jedi through years of training. Yet Astara mastered them in months. The same ability to learn and excel that he had shown in the mines he displayed here. He was ready to become an apprentice under a master and could keep up with the best of the students.

It was a good distraction for Astara. He almost felt no longer himself. No family or friends were left, and even his droid, Druick, had been sent away. He absorbed this life as if no other life had existed for him. Many of the teachers- and council members- saw this as a danger for the young man. With so much loss to bear they feared he would be uncontrollable; although Cavernous took a special liking to him for the same reason.

The academy was having an annual trial amongst the students. It was a type of contest Cavernous had set up to see who the most powerful young, potential Jedi were. When students were about to become apprentices they would first have to pass this contest to show they were ready. It consisted in trials of strength and the mind. First would be the duels where students had a weapon that looked like a lightsaber but was not deadly. The second would be a team battle where the students had to show cooperation and an ability to adapt. Cavernous always appeared at these contests to watch how the young students performed.

Astara did not pay too much attention to these trials. He had talked with his friend, Nho-Fosk, and had been taught that the trials brought the worst out of the students. Although almost every Jedi disagreed with the trials, Cavernous still insisted on them.

“I have learned so much in these two years.” Astara was walking with Nho-Fosk through the academy’s botanical garden. The strangest and most colorful the forest could create was collected in the garden. Comparing this to the garden of his father’s confirmed the change he had taken in his life. Here things were the most beautiful and the most unique. Although he should have felt out of place, he had learned to embrace the thoughts the Jedi taught; in the academy nothing was plain or offensive. “These trials will test whether I have learned enough.”

“No Astara. The trials are used to discover who is profitable. The tests will not help you to discover what you have learned in the Force. I can tell you that you still have yet to discover what the Force wants from you.” Nho-Fosk spoke in a monotone voice to Astara. It seemed his mind was elsewhere.

“Cavernous thinks differently than you do,” the young man said. “He never mentions those things about the Force. He says we gain strength through the Force and these trials show the strength we have gained.” Astara spoke in repetition of all he studied night and day to learn. His whole thinking revolved around what the academy told him. These talks with Nho-Fosk were a valued refreshment from that teaching. He taught to help Astara learn on his own. He taught him how to connect with the Force in a truly personal way.

Astara continued, “It is strange that the academy does not teach like you do. I would think you had gained your understanding from them.”

“No Astara. I did not.”

Astara looked at his friend. “Has something happened? You seem like you are in another place.”

“Far from here.” Nho-Fosk smiled and stopped to look at the academy in the distance. The students could still be seen training in formations before an experienced teacher. “I will be leaving this place for some time and I am not sure when I will make it back. You will hear many things about me, but know that I do this because the Force is leading me to. I cannot go against that.”

“You have always been this way,” said Astara. “You get the students gossiping about you. They say you undermine what this academy stands for.”

“Cavernous says that. And sadly the council agrees with him.” Nho-Fosk paused. “I know that Cavernous has built this place and helped us in understanding the Force, but no longer can I accept the decisions they make.”

“Then you will be exiled.”

“You know them well,” said Nho-Fosk. “They most likely will. But when I return I will deal with that. Corely will be going with me. I only hope they will not judge him too harshly for it.”

He mostly did not want to miss seeing Astara grow to become a powerful Jedi, but he did not say it. The young man looked very much different from the young boy in the Adul mines. His black hair had grown and was braided to look determined and more mature. He was very comfortable in his student's robe and talked as if already a Jedi.

They continued to walk the gardens for some time before Nho-Fosk left to be ready for departure. He was heading toward the planet Elou where the Massul Empire had complete control. It was extremely dangerous but the inhabitants needed the help of a Jedi if they were to successfully rebel against the empire. Nho-Fosk was not sure if he was ready but he had to go none the less.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**The Planet Elou**

  


Sand blew and rose blocking the horizon. Only dusty land cruisers could be seen as they passed heading for work. This planet was miserable during the sand storms. It was hard to see five feet. She was in a line of slaves being guided to the mines of the area. She was told it was the planet Elou which had fallen under the control of the Massul Empire. But to her it didn’t matter where or by who she had been dumped on this planet. Never had she imagined herself as a slave, but after so much time had gone by, she learned to live with it and even find enjoyment in life.

Approaching the mines a guard pushed the slaves along. They all looked like her: worn clothes and a sorrowful expression. Yet she was a human and most of the slaves were not; it was a mixture of many species- all of them tattered and with a depressed look.

Once inside she noticed her friend that had stayed close to her since their arrival.

“Koa! Come, we need to hurry.” His name was Kip Rel and he was of the Kalug species. He was very large in stature so he stood out from the mostly smaller species surrounding him. Koa followed him toward their work area. Kip Rel always made sure she stayed close to him. He would use his strength while she would organize and pack. Others would bring hundreds of pounds of broken rock for Kip to carry while Koa would help to feed the rock through a machine that separated the metal needed. They were gathering metals used for defenses in the Tumed army.

“Let’s get moving. One piece at a time.” Each morning Kip had this attitude about the work. Concentrating on the job helped to not get depressed about the situation and helped the day go by faster. “Come on Koa. We have a quota to meet.”

“I know, Kip.” A guard walked past them and was watching to make sure everyone was working. The guards never said much to them. If you worked hard they left you alone.

Koa had a much different look about her since she was taken captive by the Tumed in Adul space. The escape vessel she was on tried to steer away from the cruisers when it was obvious they could no longer escape. But they were tracked down and brought into the cruiser. Since then her whole life took on a changed meaning. She had remembered she was a care free girl who had little responsibility. Although it had only been two years it seemed like so much more. She could remember little else. Her hair had been cut shorter and her clothes were a light brown color that did not favor her darker brown skin.

Looking around she noticed so many slaves. It seemed that every week more slaves came from different races. They were told the galaxy had been taken over by Massul and the prisoners were going to be used for metal fabrication. The area was covered where they were to protect against the sand storms and the extreme heat of the planet. It was a spacious covering and slaves were scattered all around. Droids were used to carry the materials to various areas with huge arms.

“Keep focused Koa,” said Kip Rel. Her eyes were wandering as she looked around. It had struck her how much oppression had become a part of her life.

Her voice was splendid with gratitude. “Thanks for looking out for me Rel when we got here. I don’t think I will ever see my parents or friends again. I only have you here.”

He stopped working long enough to address the young women. “We have to look out for others while here. Its all we can do.” Then he continued his work and signaled for Koa to do the same by pointing out that a guard was watching them.

“We can’t get a moments rest,” thought Koa.

  


***

  


Flags were flying and the music tuned to announce the awaited day of a prodigious event. Many had come from across the galaxy to watch these potential Jedi. Cavernous promoted the Jedi as the mediators of the galaxy and this event was to show the ability of a new generation to fulfill this promise. These were the young that Cavernous sought every planet for. He would choose out of these which ones were to be under masters and which ones would not become Jedi.

Astara had not taken much thought to the tests. He had never thought to actually pass them. Now that his training had come to an end, he would use all he learned and trust in that. The Force had guided him through so much but he still was unsure what it was for.

Each Jedi were given a traditional red suit for the battles and one taser blade- which took the place of a real lightsaber. The first test would reveal their use of the blade as the Jedi’s most valuable tool. Astara had shown much skill in this area and was a favorite with Cavernous. The other students were more jealous in this respect than any other, since Cavernous was the head of all the operations in the Jedi academy and the republic. Through Cavernous a Jedi gained position- for once a Jedi there were many titles to be gained under the counsel.

Astara was suited up and waiting his turn. Dozens of battles had taken place. A roar from the crowd could be heard periodically. Astara could have watched the matches himself, but he chose to stay back and concentrate on what he would do- depending on which opponent he faced.

“This is my time. I have trained my whole life to win this.” A young Yustiff seemed anxious as he spoke. He could not keep still.

Another youth replied, “We have all trained hard. We all want this so you wont win easily.”

The Yustiff seemed surprised by the comment. “But no one has shown the skill I have. This test is where I will shine.”

“Don’t get too confident,” replied another youth.

“The academy has taught me to be confident. I was born for this.”

Another roar from the crowd could be heard.

“Ouch. He fell off the platform. That is bad.”

They all stopped at the crushing sound. “It’s a long way down.”

“Have to stay on your toes and keep your blade up. Losing is one thing, but there is humiliation in falling off.” This youth spoke with an equable tone. All the youth were taught this attitude, yet it was hard for Astara to blend in it. This helped him stand out but left him feeling incomparable and detached.

With how long Astara was waiting he wondered if they had forgot to enter him. Not many were left waiting with him. Astara could sense a feeling of someone looking for him. At times he would get this premonition that he now knew was from the Force. He turned to see Cavernous before him. The students stayed quiet as they admired the tall man. Cavernous was dressed in fine silkish clothing.

“Your time is coming up. Astara I wanted to let you know I am watching you very intently,” said Cavernous. “You would not have been accepted into the academy if it was not for me. You were too old to enroll and the council was indecisive about it. Yet I know your potential when in the right hands.” Cavernous was talking very formal to the young man while ignoring the rest to create the effect he wanted. “You can win these events if you want. I sense you are not interested in that, but I assure you the reward will be well worth the effort.”

Astara did not know how to reply. Cavernous was a domineering man to him. He made you feel smaller in his presence with a sense of apprehension. “Sir, I will do my best. I do not want to disappoint you in what you did for me. I do appreciate it.”

“Then show your appreciation by winning.” With that said Cavernous walked back to his seat.

It was minutes after that Astara’s name was called and he walked out to the field. Before him was a platform that would lift the duelers high for viewing. It gave plenty of space to move about but they still were always thoughtful of the edge. A young Polary dueler was already on the platform. Stadium seating surrounded the area as a commodious crowd cheered. To keep from being overwhelmed, Astara focused his eyes on the platform.

As he stepped on the fighting stage it lifted into the air. They cheered again. His opponent made no comment but readied his weapon the best he could. Astara took out the handle and lit a taser beam from it. This beam handled much like a lightsaber’s but only left a sting when it struck.

Astara took a simple stance since his opponent was obviously not ready. He seemed worried and Astara knew this was an easy match.

“Duelers take your stance. Commence!” An announcer signaled the duel to begin.

The young Polary made the first move by jumping toward Astara. They met blades and took a few strikes testing the technique of the other. Astara let on that he was unskilled by allowing the Polary to nearly hit him. He could tell his opponent was struggling.

Astara allowed this a few times to see if the Polary would change tactics; he did not. So Astara made a quick flurry of strikes before flipping over him and making a clean strike at the Polary’s back. Astara had won.

The crowd cheered heavily to see this move. Most were not able to perform that well. He returned to wait alone until his next match. He knew it would not be so easy the next time, but could do nothing until then.

When Astara was back on the platform to face his second opponent he realized the crowd was taking a special interest in him. As he looked around he noticed Cavernous seated high above with many well dressed officials watching. Cavernous nodded at him. Astara wondered why he took such notice- there were many others with more skill then he had.

“Take your stance. Commence!” Yelled the announcer.

This time Astara faced an opponent that had a very large figure. It reminded him of the Kalug species he was so familiar with back in the mines. It reminded him especially of Kip Rel. The large creature slammed over his head. Astara was barely able to block and roll away.

“Astara seems to be unable to handle the strength of his opponent,” Cavernous heard this from someone next to him. He had many near him who debated the abilities of the young would-be Jedi. It seemed Astara was losing and was confused on how to defeat the heavy stature of the creature. Astara may have been scared or distracted.

“He has not trained well enough. This is a unique situation he is not familiar with.” Cavernous did not look at the others sitting with him but watched intently on the match. He liked what he was seeing in Astara but was not sure what he was thinking. Fear would be good; but distraction would keep him down.

Astara was not sure what he was thinking either. It took all he had to avoid being pummeled. He found himself on the edge of the platform feeling the weight of the drop pulling at him. The creature rushed him and forced Astara off the platform.

It was a long fall, and it took several minutes to wake up from the impact. After that he was taken care of in the medic room.

  


***

  


A small ship was quietly entering the atmosphere on Elou. Dust clung the ship like a lazy fog.

“Master,” said Corely, “this planet hardly seems worth the trouble the Massul Empire has experienced. The planet was hard to take and is a desert world with few recourses. Are the metals here that important?”

“To be honest, I am not sure.” Nho-Fosk was trying to squint through the dust. “But the empire has a good portion of its armada set up in orbit. If this resistance is strong enough we may have a chance at crippling this front.”

“We’ll have to see how well the resistance is organized first.”

“We will in time,” he said. “The Force will guide us while here. It has guided us so far to enter the atmosphere.” Just as he finished the sentence the dust cleared for a second to reveal ground level right below them and approaching too fast.

“Wait! The ground was supposed to be a way off. Rotten systems!” Corely yanked on the controls to try and lift the ship out of a nose dive. He only partly succeeded as the ship crashed to the ground.

The ship had taken slight damage. “You were saying master?”

Nho-Fosk rolled his eyes. “Lets find out where we are first.”

As they stepped out, all that could be seen was dust blowing in all directions. “We have to send out a probe droid to find where the city is.” Corely went back into the ship to get one ready. Nho-Fosk squinted through the dust and smiled. The Force had a strange way about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**Daring Plans**

  


Ewan Mac was staring at the ground. So many agendas were racing through his mind. This war had become overwhelming. There was so much he did not understand about his master’s actions. It seemed there was a great secrecy behind Mitis. It was now clear to him that Mitis was not the one in charge of the Massul Empire. No, another strange identity had that claim. His master was merely a puppet in control of the Tumed armada.

But they were finding success. Muusin was crippling and the Jakol republic would not be able to withstand much longer.

Ewan was waiting for Mitis. He was told to stay in the control room till he arrived. It had been nearly an hour and Ewan had thought to leave when Mitis did show up.

Dressed in black from head to toe, Mitis entered in furry. “I am disappointed,” he began in his usual hollow voice. “The republic must be done. You will take care of them now. I know where certain diplomats have boarded a republic cruiser and you are to go immediately to capture them.”

“Yes, master.”

“Our time is finally arrived. Do not fail me again as commander.” Mitis then moved across the room and looked out into space. “And…Jedi are coming.”

“Jedi? We have not had any issues with them in some time.”

“The Jedi have made a foolish mistake. They are making contact with the resistance on Elou. After you have taken the diplomats, I want you on Elou to stop them.” Mitis’ voice hissed slightly before continuing. “The Jedi must not help this resistance. I have learned the weakness of this Nho-Fosk and he is walking into a trap.”

“What trap?” Ewan was tired of these Jedi. To him they posed no real threat. They were a distraction which needed to be ignored. The battle was with the republic and Muusin.

“Leave that to me. You will not need to deal with them. I want you to keep the blockade on alert, but my assassin will deal with the Jedi personally.”

Ewan knew what assassin he spoke of. It was a female of the Ragon species. She was an intimidating creature.

“You are talking about Matrik?” Ewan asked. “She has reckless character. If you want these Jedi alive she will not accomplish that- she will kill them instead.”

“Yes,” Mitis said with reassurance. “She is more powerful then you could ever imagine, my Polary commander. She will take care of this Nho-Fosk without trouble. You keep the blockade in tact.”

Ewan was dismissed and left confused. Mitis was becoming more and more mysterious and alarming. Whoever ruled over Mitis’ actions had an agenda Ewan was not familiar with, and he feared that when he discovered what it was, he would not be able to grasp it.

  


***

  


Cavernous sat alone. He had not slept for days and it was slightly showing. He was able to keep his composure through any trial or situation, but not perfectly. He was accomplishing. He was being triumphant. But he was not being perfect. Whatever he did succeed at, it was only temporal- but it was the best he could come to. He would have to make it full and complete as he could.

Cavernous was a stout man who looked like the ideal politician. He used this to promote his Jedi and to establish the republic he temporarily left in the hands of Jakol. Soon it would all come to its full and complete conclusion with him in power over the galaxy’s future.

The age of Cavernous was unclear, but it was certain that he had attained an age over two hundred years. Average human age was less than two hundred, so Cavernous had reached an abnormal age that confounded many. He had done so through the Force. Cavernous was the most powerful force-sensitive known. It permeated his being. It caused fear in any who confronted him and submitted the most hardened. And ultimately through the Force he deceived all of life.

A beep could be heard as holograms surrounded him. He was addressing the Jedi council. Nho-Fosk had crossed a line he could never return from and the council must deal with him.

“Cavernous, we are glad to hear from you.” Aswah Murk spoke to him warmly.

Cavernous gave a slight smile as he spoke. “I am concerned about Nho-Fosk. The council must make a decision. He has abandoned the Jedi teaching.” He stopped to allow the council to speak.

“This is a hard decision. I respect Nho-Fosk highly.” Aswah Murk spoke with regret. “Yet he does disrupt the strategy of the council and your wishes Cavernous.”

Another council member spoke up. “It is obvious what we must do to ensure the Jedi are not held responsible for his actions. Either exile him or find a way to arrest him.”

“Arresting him will be impossible,” replied Cavernous. “He must be exiled.”

“I do not like the decision but I must agree.” Aswah looked saddened. Nho-Fosk had been his friend until recently. Now they had divided in commitment toward the Jedi academy.

“Then the decision is clear. Contact him and make it clear what consequence he faces for defying the council.” Cavernous spoke quickly.

The holograms were turned off. There was a brief silence before he brought up another hologram- this time it was the president of Muusin Industries, Jakol.

“Cavernous,” Jakol did not welcome him and spoke with a demeaning tone, “you are becoming a nuisance.”

“Am I?” smiled Cavernous. “With so much relying on my help I think you would speak with more warmth.”

Jakol seemed to have enough. “Stop these games. I know what your scheme is and I will not allow Muusin Industries to be controlled by your whim.”

“You are mistaken. But it does not matter. You are losing your position and look merely for a fallout plan. You are losing your hold and I am speaking to you for help. Allow me to make your position secure.”

“So you can rip it out of my hands? Never. I deal with your kind every day, and I am not intimidated.”

“My kind?” Cavernous was amused. “I doubt you understand me. I have no desire to control Muusin. That I can assure you.”

“What is it you want? Be quick.”

“Your alliance with the republic…”

“Which I regret to have formed.”

“Nonetheless you did.” Cavernous remained calm while Jakol was showing irritation. “Now the republic must have complete control of your territory in order to protect it. Massul is achieving victory over the trading routes which fuel your economy. You are losing everything. Quit being stubborn. The republic is your only chance to victory.”

“The republic may have taken my name as the Jakol Republic, but I cannot allow the politics of it to interfere with Muusin affairs. Muusin was meant to help the republic to attain victory. It is obvious it cannot.”

“Then you will not consent. Your position will be lost and Muusin will suffer for your foolishness.” Cavernous spoke with a calm reservation which infuriated Jakol more. It was obvious Cavernous wanted it to.

“We are done. The republic is on its own.” With that Jakol turned off the hologram.

As Cavernous remained alone, his appearance had changed from earlier. Before he was moody, but now he was enthralled by the order of his plan. He was accomplishing. He was being triumphant. He would make it succeed.

  


***

  


Nho-Fosk had to shake the dust from his tubes of hair. The dust got everywhere on the planet. He walked into a room that was dimly lit with clay walls. A few figures stood in the room and had been waiting for him and his apprentice. Corely followed him in and took a position behind his master.

“Welcome Jedi.” An Aigla, a species indigenous to the planet but also well learned on other planets, put an arm around Nho-Fosk and walked him over to meet the others. He was a tough-skinned reptilian creature. The voice was unclearly pronounced and almost raspy. “We glad you answered our call. We were fearing Jedi would not help. We were told they protected galaxy.”

“We do what we can”, replied Nho-Fosk.

“So do we.” The Aigla pointed to each in the room to introduce them. “This is B---- in charge of weapons. Here is H----, helps with information about operations of Massul on planet. And this Kip Rel, a slave in mines who will help us with guards in that area. We confront them boldly. Whether we succeed or not, we will not live under their oppression.”

“I am here to encourage what is good. If I am to help you we will do this right. We must free all slaves and establish order. I will not allow you to take control for your own personal means.”

“You are mistaken Jedi. I only want to free this planet.”

“Then we will do well. Tell me what you plan to do.”

The Aigla spoke in a timid tone. “They have complete control of this planet. All of our defenses are destroyed and a blockade stops any help from coming. We rely on them completely.”

Kip Rel spoke up. “Everyone is a slave here. No matter what position you hold. I see so many killed daily for the smallest offenses here. Listen Jedi, we can’t keep waiting.”

“But you have too little recourses to fight with.” Nho-Fosk took a deep sigh. “This planet is a key to stopping them. What do you actually plan on doing with what you have?”

“We plan small attacks from many angles,” said the Aigla. “First, we take out guards to open slaves to be mobilized and able fight with us against troops sent. We believe most realistic part. Second, we knock out communication tower for cruisers. That should buy time. Third, most important, we hope you help to infiltrate command cruiser with small team; while there we open up blockade and take back our atmosphere. We have fighters left and already warriors equipped for attacks.”

A short pause ensued. Nho-Fosk was seeing the plan would not work. Looking at the others in the room he understood that they didn’t believe it would work either, but were going to do it anyways. They would rather fight than live as slaves.

Understanding what the Jedi was thinking, the Aigla tried to help him. “We warrior people. Thousands of years we fought each other and destroyed much of planet in process. Desert world not always have these sand storms. One time it a beautiful planet- a desert planet- but beautiful. This war has brought many leaders together and we chose to act now before our planet is raped any longer.”

Nho-Fosk saw him stand straight and proud with the others in the room. Even Kip Rel seemed proud to associate with them though he was a Kalug. “But you cannot win. Allow some time for an opportunity to arise. The Force is working strong here. Trust me that a way will present itself. You need the republic’s help; that is certain. Opening the blockade will only delay an inevitable retaliation that you would have no way of stopping. I know you wish to act now, but it would be suicide.”

Corely felt an urge to speak. “The Force is with us. It has brought us here and will help you in this. But you must be patient.”

“I not sure about Force. But I sure about yous. You can help us.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**Oppression And The Wise Reasoning**

  


A bizarre but fun tune was played in the dusky pub. Slaves from dozens of species gathered here once a month to have free time. A slave worked better when able to look forward to times like these- though they were rare. And it was obvious how rare the time was. The pub seemed a haven of sanity as well as abandon. Tumed soldiers kept watch at the entrance but never entered the pub itself.

Koa was sitting among a group that included Kip Rel. He was grinning and being very social. Mostly he talked about the republic and Massul. This type of conversation was restricted normally, but here he was able to speak his opinion- and he loved to do so. Koa was not much interested in the politics and spoke mostly of the planet itself.

“You know,” said a young female who sat by Koa. She was a twin of her sister that was next to her. They were of the Gula species which looked almost identical to the Polary. They had the same long face and long, slick hands; yet they had a light orange skin tone and were of smaller stature. These twins were the perfect model of their species and had great pride about the fact. “You should go with us, Koa. I know you would be great.”

“Yea,” spoke the other twin with a snobby attitude, “you shouldn’t keep working with old Kip over there. You keep working like you do and all that beauty is gonna be wasted.”

“Yea,” replied her sister, “we could help you never have work like that again. Keep some sanity in this sand pile.”

“Yea, have some sanity.”

Koa had a look of frustration. Whenever she met up with these twins they would always bring up this subject. “I do have sanity. Enough not to listen any more to it. Please, can we talk of something else.”

“Like what? How boring and horrible it is to be here.”

“Yea, be miserable like you.”

“What makes you think I’m miserable?” said Koa with a defensive tone. “I do just fine. Kip takes care of me, and I don’t have to sell my soul.”

“Yea, there she goes again with that. You know, your no better than us. What we do makes sense and keeps us going. What you do I doubt will ever get you anywhere.”

“Yea, we’re going to be here a long time, Koa,” echoed the sister. “At least we aren’t sifting through metal. Yea, I doubt what you do, but our work keeps us.”

Doubt? Koa gave a quick thought about it. She doubted everything about this place and her life. Still, she could not let Massul take what mattered most to her. Yet, what did matter most to her? She seemed to forget what it was she tried to hold on to anymore.

“You know, never mind Koa.” The twins took on a light mood. “Forget it. We’ll buy you a drink and just enjoy ourselves.”

“Yea,” said Koa, “that’s why I am here: to enjoy myself.”

She looked around her at the scene in the smoky pub. The twins fit into the place with ease. Not Koa. She kept herself simple and away from the crowds. Kip Rel was the only one she trusted and it had proven a good alliance. The attitudes the slaves accepted for themselves was not what Koa wanted for herself, and it was difficult to not be conformed without a friend like she had. Kip Rel protected her and her principles. Though at times he wondered why she held any principles in such a situation.

A scanty stage had been erected for the night. On it a short yellowish creature sprang up with some excitement It sang a foreign tongue to Koa, but the language did speak obviously of joy. All around others got up to dance and join in the center. Koa was at a distance but could easily see them. They were happy and were going to drain every last ounce out of the opportunity to be so.

Kip moved over and sat next to Koa. “Your not going to dance?” Kip was a domineering figure next to her. He was twice her size.

“Why do you ask?”

“Your looking over there like you want to. Don’t mind me, but you should give it a swirl sometimes Koa. Let it go a little.” Kip was having a good time and wanted to see her have one too.

“I’m fine Kip. But you can go and dance if you like.”

“And scare them all away? No. You used to like to dance.” Kip folded his large arms. “Don’t let this place take away your enjoyment of life.”

Koa looked at him with a smile of sympathy. “They haven’t taken that. No way. What I worry about is them taking who I am. They take that and I will never enjoy anything.”

A person walked up behind Kip Rel. He was an Aigla- the species indigenous to the planet. Koa could recognize him. He often came to meet Kip while working and they exchanged quick conversation. She had never asked about him but was curious this time. The Aigla was cautious about his business with Kip and quietly slipped next to him.

“We reals close.” The Aigla talked as if he had been drinking; Kip Rel seemed he had been as well. “Keeps cautious way with the guards. Monitors every move.”

Kip leaned in. “I got the deal, my boy. Just remember what we said. I will provide whatever you need, as long as you keep your end.” Kip spoke in a tone Koa had never heard. His mood changed when the Aigla cut in. To Koa he was always straightforward, but lately he had shown a mysterious side. He was involved in something Koa didn’t ask about.

“I contact yous in week with orders. This heros says something come up to open opportunity for us. I hopes only he comes through. Helps end oppression.”

“Maybe. But the oppression only we can end. And remember, it always ends.” With that said the Aigla got up to leave.

Kip had a despairing glaze as he watched the crowd dance. Something the Aigla said troubled him. Koa heard fragments of the conversation, but she was beginning to understand its importance.

“You ok, Kip?”

“Maybe,” he threw a quick smile. “I don’t like secrets, Koa.”

“Neither do I.”

“Enjoy the rest of the night.” But Kip could no longer do so himself.

  


***

  


A light mist descended, gathering on broad leaves and slowly dripping. The dense forest resounded with life but was eerie of unknown.

The young Jedi were assembled deep in the forest being watched from afar on a hologram projection. They were not told what the final test would consist of except it was a team effort. There were 30 young Jedi spread through the mist. It was almost ghostly. They hardly spoke while preparing mentally for the trial.

Astara did not feel much concern over the trials before, but after having failed the first part he was becoming nervous. What was he doing here? The other young Jedi seemed so sure of themselves, and he was sure they were seeing the fear develop in him. Astara was dreading to fail since his life rested so much on the academy’s acceptance.

A few of them became impatient. “I’ve waited years for this; now we need to wait a few more years in this depressing forest.”

“They must have a reason for this. Be patient.”

“Patient? They toy with us constantly here. From day one we are all treated as toys.”

“Quit being negative. The academy knows what it is doing. Do you question them?”

“I’m trying not to, but…”

“Simply keep quiet and let the rest of us have a moments peace.”

“Oh, your getting more than a moment. This whole day is being used for quiet.”

Astara watched a tall youth walk by him and across to the agitators. “They are watching us. The holograms are up. I suggest we begin talking of how we are to work together. If we start with dispute, perhaps none of us will pass this test.”

“Talk of what? We know nothing of the test.”

“We know it will require all of us to perform united.” The tall youth was so collected and deliberate in his communication. Astara could sense he was different than all the rest, not to mention he stood a few inches above anyone else. When he spoke the others became quiet and were starting to follow his thoughts.

“Then, how can we prepare more as we wait?”

The tall youth took a step back in hesitation. “Any suggestions?” It was all he said, but it got the Jedi thinking.

“If we break up into six teams of five, we should be better prepared. If the teams are overwhelmed than we can gather back together.”

“Very good.”

“Since there are no weapons to be had, we should look around us to see what can be used.”

“But we can’t see in this fog. With the rain we will get lost before we start.”

“What teams will we make?” The tall youth looked around to estimate the students. “I will pick four to go with me.”

“Done. And whoever will go with me stand here.”

Students were moving all about gathering in small groups. Astara remained still, unsure of his place.

“And you.” The tall youth pointed his long alien finger at Astara. He noticed the tall youth was a Polary. It seemed almost all of the students were of this race; and Astara noticed there were no other humans in the academy like himself. “Will you join me as the fifth member?”

“A member?”

“Well, a part of the group, I mean.”

“Yes.” Astara was glad a better student would lead him. So many of the students could not come close to his temper.

  


They did begin not much longer. A gray cloaked figure crept up on the group to explain the rules of the test. The figure was hunched with a cracked voice- it only added to the haunted aura.

“Be ready,” began the cracked voice. “Be alert. A large beast has been loosed in this forest. You must capture this beast and take it to the entrance of the forest where the forest meets the academy grounds. Your current location, the location of the beast, and the location of the entrance will not be revealed. You must find your way.”

As the students looked about each other to decide on which direction to start, the cloaked figure was lost in the mist of the rain. They were alone to begin.

  


***

  


Cavernous sat with Aswah Murk watching the hologram of the young Jedi. He watched them with a distracted and glazed eye.

“Cavernous, you do not look at the students with much interest. Here is where they will show their talents.”

Cavernous was not moved. “I’ve seen them. I only wait to see how some particular students react.”

“This is what you have worked so hard for,” suggested his pawn. “Training these Jedi will bring about the dream you have spoken of to us. We will pass this life and its growth. After this end they will grow to be what we have planted. Their vines will be our vines. Their branches will be our branches. Their fruit will be our fruit. Their seed will be our seed.”

“Quit!”

Aswah was not used to this reaction from Cavernous.

Cavernous calmed his voice, “What do I care for what they do after me? My dead body will only be their compost.”

Aswah was certainly confused but it seemed to have no effect on him. “Then what do you think of these students? What purpose do they serve?”

Cavernous gave a quick eye toward him. He said nothing as his attention then focused on the students. Several holograms showed individual students as they were followed. The young Jedi were lost. No sign of the beast had been found.

“They do not decide what their purpose is, nor the academy. I decide their fate.”

  


***

  


“Wait.”

The tall youth had stopped the others. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but they trusted him.

“What is it?”

“We’re close.”

“Is the beast near us?”

The tall youth nodded as they proceeded cautiously. Finally they would encounter the beast and discover the challenge to face. Astara was feeling the fear in his heart. He was questioning his ability to be there and knew that the other Jedi could see it.

“Something wrong?” The tall youth had come near Astara.

“Nothing.” Astara was not wanting to hear the doubt in his own voice.

“I am a little unnerved myself. Not sure if I have what it takes. But I know if I do not face this fear I will fail. Your name is Astara?”

“Yes. And what is yours?”

“Zeon. I have heard you come to these trials with only two years training. I am impressed. But here you are our equals. You must prevail over your shortcomings. We will not protect you from failing.”

Astara was not sure why he said these things, but he nodded toward the trees. “Let’s go on.”

“Of course.”

As the Jedi proceeded a faint rustling could be heard deeper into the mist. The noise was louder as they went. After a few minutes it was obvious what the noise was. The beast was close. The tall youth, Zeon, helped one of the students to climb a tree in preparation. The Jedi spread out as the noise grew more until a breathing could be heard. The beast sounded huge.

Astara was clutching a tree with nervous fingers. Never had he felt this way. The idea of failure had not been so close to his thoughts as it was then. As he began to relax by long exhales, a roar echoed off each tree. The beast ran into the midst of the students in confusion and terror. It was unreal. Scales of armor surrounded its skin. It stood on all fours with fine tipped claws. It flaunted a long snout with a full mouth of sharp teeth at the students. 'They would never make us fight something like this', was the thought of each young mind.

Astara looked as he saw a young Jedi from the tree jump onto the back of the beast. All the students but Astara were surrounding the beast. He knew he needed to help. He ran to the beast’s front grabbing a rope the other students had to tie it down. But as he pulled the beast broke free and jumped out of the ropes as the young Jedi fled.

Yet Astara stayed. The beast jumped into the air again toward him and came close to crushing him. Astara tried to run but with his back turned the beast swiped its bulky arm across Astara and flung him against a tree. The blow blurred his vision. The last thing he saw was the beast running and a dozen of the students in pursuit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**The Importance of One**

  


Mulay had flown in from a cruiser to the ship orbiting a moon on the planet Natharan. It was home of the Polary species and Mulay was glad to have the chance to see the planet again. Although he had not been born on Natharan, it was the home of his people and he was proud of its prosperity.

Mulay had been born on the planet Labrea-3. Polary and humans had settled the planet when precious minerals were found and the humans were first developing space travel. The planet was very fertile and a large population grew quickly. He missed the land. The plants and animals were of the most unique in the universe. Trees grew wide instead of tall with neon leaves the size of homes. The atmosphere was rich with Nisan and gave the air a rich blue. The Nisan protected against ultraviolet rays and caused billions of animals to thrive throughout the planet.

Mulay’s heart sank at the thought of it. All the life had been nearly eradicated from over excavating the planets minerals and extracting of Nisan in the atmosphere. His brother Ewan was right in many ways to blame Muusin’s mining of the planet, and he desired so much to speak on the subject with him once again. Muusin’s exploitation had changed both their lives, but to Mulay it was no excuse for joining the Tumed.

He docked the ship and entered. The ship was shaped in an elegant oval. Although it looked small, inside Mulay found it much larger than he expected. A meeting was being held on the ship with some of the top officials from Natharan. The war was beginning to effect the livelihood of the Polary and Mulay was to give some report on the direction the war was taking.

He was greeted in the Polary tongue by a guard, yet Mulay responded with the universal tongue he had grown so used to.

“Tell them I apologize for being late. I have many duties in the war.”

“They understand,” said the guard. “Princess Sora has told me you may enter as soon as you arrive. Come with me.”

Being led through the corridors he noticed the antique embroidery of the Polary was painted over the walls and on the doors. It was beautiful to see. Polary loved decoration and style in everything they did, and in it was witnessed the pride of their traditions.

“Viktur Mulay. We are glad.” The room was filled with Polary officials and aristocrats. He was motioned to take a seat as the meeting continued.

An older Polary stood and addressed himself to Mulay. “We have been discussing how the war is affecting our planet. Natharan is a prime center for trade in the galaxy. We cannot trust our security only to the Jakol Republic or only to passive means. Do you agree with this Mulay?”

“The war is coming closer and closer. I will not say we are losing, but it is possible the Tumed could reach this planet.” Mulay rose as well to speak. “Yet I am not sure what can be done differently by us. This war has many fronts and I feel we must continue to fight the enemy near or far. If we decide to pull back in defense, the galaxy will fall, and we will be soon after. Continued unity is our best defense.”

“Stay where you stand, Mulay. I have my concerns I hope to convey.” A young woman rose to her feet and lifted the thick, flowing dress from behind. This was Princess Sora of Natharan. The Polary were rich in tradition and it showed greatly in her. She wore a dress of white and silver where blue lined every curve. As she spoke to Mulay she paced slowly toward him; the thick dress became airy and lifted like clouds in the sky. Mulay noticed she had her hair as every princess of the Polary did; the hair was laced and lifted over her head in wavy suspense.

“Jakol has made his concerns known.” She said as she paced. “He is asking we directly attack the Tumed where the republic has failed to take notice. There is a planet of great importance yet is lightly defended. It is the planet Elou. We are to support a revolt on the planet and secure the recourses there. At that point the Tumed will become split and not able to advance their lines. Surprise must be our goal so we are using a small portion of our troops.”

“Supporting a revolt? I have not heard this. Where does this come from?”

Princess Sora stopped walking short of Mulay. “A Jedi. He has made contact with a resistance on Elou. He needs support if it is to succeed and believes the opportunity is now. He has spoken highly of you.”

“The Jedi are of no help. I have met one Jedi who helped us long ago, but…”

“A Nho-Fosk? I have learned to trust him and am asking for your support in leading the attack. Your experience and faithfulness are of great value to the Polary. Will you help us?”

“This Jedi is reckless.” Mulay looked at the composure of the princess. She was confident and almost immovable in her stance. “You are dedicated to this?” Mulay took back his seat. “I will give everything for a fully devoted plan. The heavens know such dedication is lacking.”

“With a surprise we stand the best chance for stopping this invasion of the Tumed. We cannot fail. We will not fail.”

Mulay walked the corridors back to his ship once again. He would have to leave his responsibilities to Res while he planned the attack. It could work. He knew of the planet Elou and how critical it was.

His thoughts were suddenly jerked as the ship shifted under his feet and brought Mulay to his knees. The jerk was strong and quick and then the ship stayed still. Mulay had felt this before and knew what it was.

He ran back through the corridors. _Who knew they were there?_ is all he could think.

He turned a corner as the ship jerked one last time. An alarm sounded and the corridors were filling with others getting prepared. They were being attacked.

Mulay entered a room where the princess was surrounded by guards.

“Princess Sora. You can get to my ship. It may be your only escape.”

“You came back,” said the princess. “It is too late for that, but I do thank you. Mulay, I am asking you that whatever happens you must leave this ship and meet with Nho-Fosk. It is more important than anything else that you do this.” She said this as she pushed past him and made her way out of the room.

Mulay stood still a moment before following them. He could not abandon the fight. Yet once in the corridor blaster fire kept him at a distance. He pulled out his blaster and fired a few rounds before making a rush down the corridor. He was nearly hit as he scrambled round a corner and sprinted toward the princess.

Faint voices could be heard down the halls. It was a familiar voice and not one he hoped to hear. He cautiously approached the area where the voice could be heard better.

“Princess Sora, I have longed to see you,” said the familiar voice. “I have come on behalf of Lord Mitis so he may have an audience with you.”

“Then he should have come in person because I do not think you are worth the time.” The princess haughtily looked at the commander. She could not show herself as weak- the Polary people relied so much on her. Through the traditions they had established, she was an important key in the stability of their government.

“You will learn not to have that tongue when you speak to Lord Mitis. Take her to my ship and we leave immediately. Everyone else stays. We do not care for the rest.”

The voice he heard caused his heart to skip beats. He could recognize the voice of his brother Ewan easily. Why had he come personally for this? The princess seemed a mute reason to risk so much retaliation which would come of kidnapping her.

He peeked around a corner and watched Ewan walk with an air of superiority behind the princess. Watching this commander’s composure gave him a fear that his brother was completely lost.

Mulay left and snuck to his ship. He could do nothing for the princess now but obey what she wanted of him. He respected her. The Polary people had shown the highest respect for her character and he would do his best to honor both.

The dock was lined with Tumed soldiers. He had flown an unmarked ship that they did not suspect to be of the Republic so he knew if he could escape he would not be hunted down. He made his way behind some cargo containers and before he could make a final run to his ship, Ewan strode in the cargo hold toward a personal ship of his own. Although Ewan was some distance away he could make out his voice as he ordered one of the soldiers.

“Take the princess to Elou. I will be there shortly. She is to be treated well and completely unharmed. If not, I will hold you personally responsible. Are we clear?”

“Of course, Commander.”

Ewan then stopped to look at the unmarked ship sitting in the dock. He gave a curious glare as if he would walk toward the ship and demand it searched, but he withheld for time’s sake- a man of great plans cannot check all ends. Ewan left in a hurry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**The Return of Old Friends**

  


“Our ship will be arriving on Lusation in approximately ten minutes.” Druick’s circuits buzzed with excitement to hear he would soon be on Lusation to see his old master again. It was almost three years since he had the enjoyment of serving Astara and was anxious. Three years was a long time, even for a droid.

“Let’s play a game, droid.” A lanky mechanic droid scooted over to him. It was an expensive machine being delivered to the Jedi academy and looked down on Druick- literally. The lanky droid had a platinum appearance and was built several feet higher. Druick thought it was an odd design to have a skinny frame with long angular arms; it didn’t seem practical for its purpose.

As the lanky droid spoke its single round eye always pointed at Druick. “Do you understand game rules, droid?”

“Yes.”

“A game of Ruktuk then. The game will be simple for you to keep up with.”

“Well,” the lanky droid caused Druick to feel slightly nervous, “I’m sure I could follow the game.”

He pulled out some dice and a small deck of cards. “You first, droid.”

The game was simple and many droids were programmed to enjoy the game. Winning was a game of chance so players could easily win given the right combination of cards. Druick was to deal the first three cards and choose one card. He would then roll the dice and the number on the dice would determine an active card. If Druick could not play his chosen card atop the active card, then the turn went to the lanky droid. He then dealt three more cards and continued play until a player had no cards to play. A simple game.

“I have won, droid.”

“Another game?”

“No. I am fulfilled. I have beat you.” It seemed the lanky droid only wanted to show superiority over Druick.

“Who was your programmer?”

“A very important man. A Polary who has himself gone to fight in the war. I have been issued to help the Jedi in the war because of my superior skills.”

“And what skills do you possess.”

The single eye pointed hard at him. “Many.”

Although the lanky droid did not ask or seem to care, Druick went on to explain his position. “My master has become a Jedi and I am to go and serve him once again. He programmed me and rebuilt my parts. I am glad he desires to have me be returned. And I am glad he will see the new parts bestowed on me from the shops.” Druick was not a rusty, mismatched droid any longer. Although he had kept the same clumsy appearance, the metal was shinier and looked well built.

“Not that my master did a poor job on me, but I look much better than I did.”

“Much better? I would not want to hear of your previous state.”

“I was a rusty bunch of parts.”

“Did they clean the rust from your mainframe? I would think some machines are not worth the trouble, droid.”

Druick buzzed happily. “I may not have been, but my master has obviously thought so. I am sure when your parts become worn your master will be pleased with repairs.”

The lanky droid gave no reply.

The comm. was turned on. “We have arrived to our destination. Please make your way to the exit. Welcome to Lusation.” Druick’s circuits buzzed again.

“Thank you, droid.” And the lanky droid proceeded to the exit before Druick.

  


***

  


Astara stood outside the counsel door awaiting his name to be called. The counsel had made their decision concerning him. Whether he was meant to become a Jedi or not hinged on this moment. He had failed the tests but the counsel had been known to admit some who did not pass and dismiss others who had. Astara was not so concerned with becoming a Jedi in this case, but to know how they felt about his performance.

He had given everything to this lifestyle. He was thankful it afforded a good distraction from the sorrow stored in his heart. The Jedi teachings were about surrendering yourself to what the academy taught, and he did just that. But he knew the feelings were still there and he had only suppressed them at best. Nho-Fosk had brought this to his attention many times. He was concerned Astara would not understand the Force until he could let it penetrate all his life and bring its light.

After this meeting, what then? If a Jedi, dig deeper into the teachings and habits taught by the academy. If not a Jedi…. Astara had not given much thought to it. How his life would have developed if Nho-Fosk had not brought him to Lusation was something too disconcerting. He owed so much to the Bletts.

The door opened and a member of the counsel appeared. “Astara, you may come in.”

Astara remembered the scene well. He had been younger but not much different. His first experience with the counsel did not make him nervous but unsure of his future; these members held his destiny in their hands. He felt the same. Although he had worked hard, he had not made the expectations of the other students. He still needed more training.

At first, as he remained in the center of the counsel’s floor, they remained silent and read from a tablet placed on their laps. Astara reassured himself he would not worry- but a pain built in his stomach nonetheless.

Cavernous was the first to speak. He sat in a chair much higher and ornamented than the others. Astara noticed this, but only with a passing thought. “You know why you are here?”

“To be told my standing with the Jedi.”

“No.”

Aswah Murk joined, “We have never brought a student before the counsel to inform them of their passing the trials.”

“You have been brought here for another reason, Astara.” Cavernous spoke very dismally toward the youth. Cavernous did have a grave tone at times in his voice, but now it seemed to open. Astara saw that he was irritated- presumably at him.

“I am willing to hear what the counsel will say.” Astara said with some confusion. The young black man stood with complete respect.

“The academy is at a turning point”, began Cavernous. “and we need to hold to our convictions stronger than ever. I believe that you have shown some potential in the Force, but I cannot say you have developed the way I had hoped. Do you understand what decision the counsel has made of Nho-Fosk?”

“Yes. You will expel him from the academy.”

He nodded. “We have. His teachings are dangerous and his actions put the galaxy in jeopardy. I sense this is why you have failed the tests. Nho-Fosk has taught you much- has he?”

Astara did not respond quickly.

Cavernous continued, “And these teachings you have followed. They were a distraction from what the academy instilled. This is why you have failed. It is vital that we continue the path set before us and trust in the Force. The Academy guides us and should be guiding you- not the whims of Nho-Fosk.”

“The counsel wishes to help you, Astara”, Aswah said. “But you must show that from this point on you will forever dismiss him.”

Cavernous spoke firmly. “You must decide before the counsel. This is the moment you have been struggling with. I know through the Force that in your heart this has been the verging of your thoughts. The power of a moment’s decision. You are protected here at the academy and we do not want to send you away from it. But Nho-Fosk,” Cavernous rose slowly from his seat, “must be dealt with before you can continue. The only response we need is that you agree with the counsel’s decision and will obey the counsel’s will in not mentioning his teachings.”

“What teachings of his do you not agree with?” Astara’s thoughts were flying in his mind. Yet he had a glimpse of this coming and was trying to gather his response the best he could.

“That students can know the Force without following the academy. And that he, or anyone outside the counsel, can know the will of the Force better than the counsel being entrusted by it.”

Astara's tongue was uncontrollable. “And you are saying the counsel is the only tool of its will?”

Cavernous smiled at the question. “You know the answers to these questions. The Force was with me when I came to this galaxy and was not here before me. I am the beginning of its influence. Through the Force I have established this Jedi Academy. Who will you trust Astara? What the Force has been doing, or what Nho-Fosk has rebelled in?”

Astara paused to try and agree, but his tongue would only answer the truth he knew. “I know the academy has taught me so much, but I cannot dismiss what Nho-Fosk has taught me. He has taught me more about the Force than any teacher.”

Cavernous sat and decidedly forgot about the youth. “You may leave. The counsel has decided you will not be a Jedi, but will be sent to where we found you.”

Astara looked around the room and noticed the members were still going over the notes before them. Cavernous did not resume to his seat but left. Aswah was again given leave over the meeting.

“Thank you Astara for your time. We will prepare your departure. May the Force be with you still.”

  


  


***

  


“Master, I am sure that with your skills you will find a good living.” Druick was happy to make communication with Astara again. Druick was not much concerned over the counsel not accepting his master because he was only concerned with his master’s well being. Astara had told him the decision was his to leave the academy and Druick trusted the decision.

“And with a handy droid as yourself I couldn’t ask for more.”

“I have been programmed with much since you have last seen me. The academy paid for the best. I look forward to many opportunities to display these new abilities.”

“I look forward to it as well, Druick. You do look much better.”

“They have told me you would be much different when I made contact with you. But I do not think this is the case. You are still my good master.”

“I have changed. But it may only be my age.” Astara lifted a bag and set in on his bed. He was packing his belongings. “I do feel different. Like all my senses have changed but not my heart. Or my heart has changed but not my attributes.”

As if the droid could understand such things, “I conclude the same.”

As Astara finished packing he had been informed a visitor had come to see him. He was assuming some of the students would want to say goodbye before he left and he would make sure not to give them false judgments about his feelings toward the academy- he still trusted the counsel, but would not lie against the truest friend he had known. Nho-Fosk was the reason for his having been at the academy. Cavernous was not the reason or the power behind his stay.

He was not surprised by the decision he made. As Nho-Fosk hinted of his distrust toward the academy, Astara supported him. Come what may, he would not treat his friend with the contempt of the academy.

“Astara,” a comm. was heard in the room, “your visitor has arrived.”

“Let him in.”

The door slid open. It was the last person he expected at the time.

“It is good to see you once again Astara.” Nho-Fosk had the same grand appearance Astara was so familiar with. The thick hair and widened shoulders filled the doorway.

“How did you get a chance to see me here?”

“Is that your greeting to me? No hello, or the customary hug of a human?”

Astara smiled and welcomed his friend in. “Have a seat. I was getting ready to leave. I am not sure if you have heard…”

“I know. Don’t worry about the decision you made. I only hope you did not do it for my sake.”

“No. They have seen it that way, but I have made the decision for the sake of my convictions. I will not live a lie.”

Nho-Fosk took a seat in the small room. “And you would be I am sure.”

“But what now? It will take some time for me to get comfortable again.”

“The Force is strong in you, Astara. Despite what the counsel has said of you, the Force is developing stronger than the academy has fed you. Always trust the Force. No matter where you go, it is with you. No matter the troubles or triumphs you go through, it is with you. The crooked things will remain crooked in life and the straight will remain straight, and the lacking of life’s mysteries cannot be numbered- but remember the Force will not leave you in the shadows of life’s paths.” Astara was listening intently to his friend. He needed these words which spoke so much to his heart.

Nho-Fosk continued, “With the Force it will not matter what course you are taken down in life. Just always remember that apart from the Force, we all tend to the dark shadows. It is the Force that brings illumination to the dark side of our being.”

“I want to go with you.” Astara felt an extreme pressure in his mind toward the path he would choose at this moment- a moment he felt was more important than his time with the counsel earlier. The Force had brought the two of them together and was leading them still.

“That is why I came,” Nho-Fosk was assured. “You may go back to the place I had found you and live a good life. I do not think you will find misfortune where you go, but the Force has guided me here to ask you to go with me. I go towards the heart of this war. It is your choice.”

The droid sauntered shyly over, “Master, if I may say so.”

“Druick, do you still fear Nho-Fosk?”

“No, master. Quite the change in my opinions of him. I was saying you would be foolish in going your own way in this. Nho-Fosk is surely the best friend you could have at this time. I know you would want to go with him wherever it leads you. My only concern is that you would take me with you as well, master. This Force may not care for droids, but I hope you will still find many uses for me.”

Astara laughed at the simple mind of Druick. He loved the droid as much as he could a machine. “You are never going to leave my sight again. I am your master to the end.”

“Good,” it buzzed. “Then let us be off quickly. I am very anxious to discover where we are to go.”

“ **I hate to say it, but those programmers did a good job with you. Druick, you are a fine droid.”**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**Fighting For The Importance of One**

  


They were huddled together and clothed in blankets. The heat of the summer months on Elou had passed but the dust of the planet’s wind remained. It was miserable and nearly impossible to work in, but still they were there. Koa was for the thousandth time thankful for Kip Rel; he was the warmest body to be near.

These were the longest days and the most cruel. The Tumed guards whipped harder and were less forgiving then other times. The slave workers slowed down in the cold and the Tumed felt if not pushed the workers would almost stop completely. But production still needed to be at par despite the weather.

The sun peaked and simmered on the horizon marking the morning rise. Thousands of brown blanketed workers could be seen marching to the same routine they had become accustomed to. Like Koa, they were beginning to even enjoy the familiar smells in the dried air.

“Kip, have some.” Koa offered a piece of the morning grub.

“I said I don’t need it.”

Koa walked at a brisk pace to keep close to the enormous stride of Kip. “What’s the matter? For weeks you have been acting this way. What happened?” It had taken a few days to find the best approach to talk to Kip about what was troubling him. She came to the conclusion the best way was just to ask whenever a time arose.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Don’t say that,” she said as they continued to walk. “Something happened. Is it that Aigla creature that comes and whispers things to you. Don’t get involved with him.”

Kip slowed to look at her. “I’m not getting involved with him. But he is a part of something that you will have to wait to see.”

“I don’t like that.”

Kip continued his walk with the crowd. “Didn’t say you would.”

“Kip, you have been a friend who practically saved my life; I want to help you. Let me.”

“This is not something you…”

“No. You could at least tell me. I worry about you.”

Kip didn’t respond to her or say much through the day. Kip had adjusted to the climate of the planet. His emotions were dry and his thoughts were scattered.

The revolt…

It consumed his passions and his heart. He contemplated it through the rigid day and rested with it in his dark dreams. Yet it was a secret of his trust.

They were so close to the time when they would fight back and drive out the Tumed. From this he could go back to his home planet and Koa could be free. Yet thinking of her, he worried what might happen if they did not succeed. He would surely be killed, and where would that leave her?

“Koa,” Kip got the courage when dusk came. “I want to let you know one thing. Within a day or two, I am going to be involved in something that will change our lives. There’s going to be a revolt against the Tumed.”

“Kip…”

“Wait. The Aigla you mentioned- he is leading it. You have to trust me when I say you need to keep quiet. I’m only letting you know in case we don’t drive them off this planet. I can’t stand idle while something can be done. Remember that I have been very thankful for you. You have helped me as much as I have helped you. But you need to trust me when I say you can’t get involved with this.”

Koa wanted to protest. She wanted to persuade him. But she wasn’t sure if she had a reason. All this time she thought he was going mad from the oppression, but he was only being driven to fight. It was almost a relief to hear him talk with confidence concerning a revolt. She knew she couldn’t persuade him from that- not at this point.

  


That night Astara was guided through the shanties built for the slave workers on Elou. Nho-Fosk had asked him to go with the resistance while he and Corely went with Viktur Mulay to infiltrate the blockade ships. They were going to attack in the morning- days earlier than planned. Astara was not sure how strong or able the resistance was, but he trusted Nho-Fosk implicitly. This resistance was enough if a true Jedi like him said the Force was with them.

The shanty streets zigzagged endlessly to him. He was surprised the Aigla guiding him could remember the way as well as Astara did with the mines of Adul. The shanties barely leveled with his height and were piled together with sheets of broken materials. He had seen nothing like this since he started at the academy- or ever. The academy kept his appearance clean and surrounded all the students with clean living. His appearance was still clean: his robe was a rich maroon and his hair well braided.

“Come, Jedi. Not longers.” The Aigla moved at a fretful pace.

Astara was greeted into a small shanty by another Aigla. The area was dimly lit and only a few figures could be seen.

“Now is times.” Every ally was an Aigla and spoke with similar accents. Because of their thin tongues everything they said was strong on the 's'. “We fights and win back our planet.”

“We needs to act fast tonights. Each part be played by mornings. Yous know plan- act fast tonights.”

“And Jedis be with us?”

Astara’s guide answered. “No, but this young has come. He we can trusts. Nho-Fosk has agreed with plans and we must do our parts.

“I tell Kip he can act tonights, too. We waits for him to be ready.”

Astara almost passed the Aigla’s speech. He was trying to study the nerves of those in the room to find how he could help, when his thoughts stopped at the name ‘Kip’. It was a common name to hear, but the thought of it being his friend from the Adul mines sparked his heart. He said nothing. It was a hope too far to lean on.

“Astara.”

He shook his head to listen again. “Yes?”

“They comes in heavy with guards after we start. We wants your help in this.”

“Remember to trust me,” said Astara. “I may be young, but the Force is with us and will help us. That is the help you are getting. If it is a question of strength or luck – as Nho-Fosk has said – then you are not able to win. But it is not strength here; it is motivation and our wills that will prevail.”

“Then we's go. Astara will go's where I go's.” They rose to their feet. “For the Aigla.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**A Tightly Wound Plan**

  


Ewan patiently controlled himself. Lord Mitis had asked him into his chamber only to stay silent. He could not tell if Mitis was contemplating or distracted. He only stayed distant and cold near the window. Elou dominated his view through a large window yet he gave no hint of his thoughts toward the planet.

Ewan had many things he wanted to discuss, but as always he refrained. As commander he knew his place was not to question but to accomplish the will of his lord. Yet the questions were parading his mind more than ever since the princess had become his prisoner. She was a Polary and it reminded him of who he was and how the war affected them. His hatred for Muusin would always remain strong but he was being reminded of his affection for the Polary who operated the company.

Princess Sora was the central figure in the Polary culture. It was believed only she could rule over the well being of the planet. The first born female of every ruling family was ordained from birth as a queen. Only her death could sever the responsibility to another. Sora was on her last year before she became of age to be queen of the Polary. Her mother would help in the rule, but the power would pass to her daughter.

To many cultures, it seemed an old tradition was better replaced with a democratic type of government; but to the Polary it was their only stability and one that had not failed them for millennium. Ewan understood this. He saw Princess Sora for who she was and could not keep her as a prisoner.

“You are troubled, Commander.” The silence made Mitis’ voice a stronger yet more hollowed sound. He still made no movement.

“I only wait for you.”

“Do you think Princess Sora pretty?”

Ewan hesitated with his answer“I don’t believe it matters.”

“Does it?” Mitis continued staring out the window. “She is to cooperate with me. You will make her.”

“I will try,” replied Ewan. “She has a strong will. She needs to know you mean well.”

“Do I mean well, Commander?”

Ewan could not help a pause. “Yes.”

Mitis broke his place before the window. He made way to a chair and sat like a king. His voice grew stronger, “You have till tomorrow to make her cooperate, or I will make her.”

Before Ewan could respond a creak distracted him. He looked towards the noise and saw a cloaked figure make way toward Mitis. He recognized the dark green eyes immediately as those of a Darth Matrik.

“The Jedi are here once again,” continued Mitis. “Matrik will do as she is commanded of me. I fear you are not able to follow what I command as you once did. Go, and prove my wrong.”

Ewan gave no response. The eyes of Matrik were heavy on his. Her features were disguised but the eyes gave away her intentions. She was as evil as his master. He saw in her what Mitis wanted in him and it was disgusting. He left frustrated and unable to organize the feelings.

  


***

  


Mulay flew the ship slowly. It was a Tumed craft stolen months ago for this purpose. This was how they planned to infiltrate the command vessel of the blockade. “I can only get so close.” Mulay kept a distance from the entrance for the fighters so they wouldn’t have to come up with too many excuses for being there.

“This is all we need.” Nho-Fosk signaled a location to drop them off.

“We could use that tower for cover,” Corely said. “I sense we will find an entrance there.”

“Very good. Land us there, Mulay.”

With Mulay was his trusted friend Res Amon. Res opened the hatch as they neared the tower. “Remember to take a deep breath before using the air nozzle”, Res said. The Jedi nodded as they strapped a small breathing device around their head. “And remember we are here for you. We want you to stay alive and will come immediately to pick you up. You can be a hero, just not a dead one.”

“Thank you. But the Force will bring all this together, no matter the outcome of what we do. You keep with the fight and help these people gain their freedom. Our job is to save one. Princess Sora’s life is our main concern.”

Res bowed his head in respect. “The Polary people thank you.”

“Help these people.” With that Nho-Fosk and Corely went through the hatch and were shot out toward the tower. They spun through the air yet landed on their feet. The first step was done, but now the harder steps lay before them.

As Corely sensed, they did find a small hatch to enter. Once inside they were not sure where they were but they needed to move fast.

  


***

  


“All the guards fled. Like they don’t fight us.” The Aigla was joyous. Once the guards had seen the resistance, they ran. The Aigla had planned a long and bloody resistance, but if their enemy retreated they were sure to drive the Tumed from the planet. His greatest excitement was being realized.

But this strange behavior from the guards worried Astara. They had too much at stake to flee a battle that could be easily won by them. It was the resistance that had the disadvantage.

Astara trusted Nho-Fosk; and most importantly he wanted to trust the Force. This was a perfect opportunity to win this battle and perhaps begin in establishing peace on this planet. A victory like this could unstabilize any Tumed alliances through the galaxy. He had to act on this. He had to chase these Tumed guards off the planet and battle their army for control. They may get an easy win, and he wanted to trust it was the Force.

Crossing the desert fields of the planet at high speeds was disorienting. Astara had to squint even while he huddled a corner of the craft.

“My circuits will be fried, master.” Druick was twitching trying to keep the dust from getting into his parts. Desert worlds were the roughest environments for a droid.

“Don’t complain. It shows bad programming.” The wind whizzed and hissed through the air as they spoke.

“That is funny, master. Yet I am sure I did not learn that from my time away.”

“True. But I have changed, Druick. Trying to be a Jedi has taught me patience and timing. If you think this is bad, wait till we reach those guards and the fighting really starts.”

“I am ready for it. The programmers taught me many combat specialties I hope to show you. They will be very useful I think.”

“I’m sure they will.” The craft swung and cut the conversation short. Explosions wrung the air left and right.

“Master, I am computing they have heavier artillery than expected.”

“Stay here Druick.”

Astara leapt from the craft and rolled in a crouch position. When he gained his feet, the scene caused him to stop short. Nothing could have prepared him for it.

He did not see guards or the Tumed army before him, but battle droids of all sizes steadily marching toward them. He had learned about these droids but never heard of them used in full battle situations. Blaster fire rained from them and was destroying the resistance vehicles.

Astara ran to the nearest craft and bunkered behind it. Now he was nervous. This was a situation needing a Jedi’s full strength. It needed a Jedi like Nho-Fosk. He pulled out a handle and examined it in his grip. It was strange this would be the first opportunity to use the weapon he had learned to appreciate so much. He turned his wrist and the blue glow of the lightsaber blade opened and hummed. He turned the blade left and right as if testing the blade’s sharpness to cut the air.

Closing the blade and putting the handle back, he rose and sprinted across the battle field. Droids were marching synchronized and without failure. The Tumed must have known the resistance would attack today. The battle was planned and the resistance was going to lose.

He needed to help break the formation of the droids so the resistance could retreat. The resistance was slow moving from the initial attack and needed time. Astara climbed a nearby tower and looked over the field. Dust covered most of the area from all the blasts, but he could make out in the center a tank protecting many of the droids. It was from this tank that the strongest fire power originated.

It was a long jump but he had learned from the academy to trust an ability to leap ten times the average. Yet this was so dangerous. If he missed the tank he would be killed by the massive droids. And even if he made it to the tank, he could only hope to get inside. 'This is what a Jedi is for, I think,” he thought.

From the tower he could see the resistance being bludgeoned by blaster fire. He closed his eyes and ran for the jump. Wind rushed around him. A loud clunk vibrated through his legs when he landed. Astara opened his eyes and saw the hatch for the tank before him. He scrambled for his lightsaber and hacked it open.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**A Decisive Turn**

  


The control ship was on alert. Personnel roamed constantly through the corridors so the Jedi were going at a slow pace. Nho-Fosk knew it would be difficult to get to the princess, but with the confusion it was proving worse. Still they pressed on. Still they kept to the task.

Darth Matrik was impressed with the Jedi persistence. She watched them as they slipped into the ship and moved concealed from patrolling eyes- yet not concealed from hers. She expected their every move and planned her strike with care.

This was her existence. It was what she lived for. Mitis had found her decrepit and lost with the misfortunes of life, but transformed her into a sly vessel of purpose. She lived to carry out his desires and to perpetuate her existence beyond destitution. She smiled while following the Jedi, knowing that she would end their lives as Mitis desired.

Matrik kept her cloak wrapped tight about her. It had been years since anyone had seen her face in full light. Even her own eyes had not looked long upon the face that transformed through years of malnutrition and vice. All her life was crowded with the cares of a master who filled her heart where there was once nothing. This pressed her on. This kept her to the task.

She moved above the Jedi as they snuck their way along a platform. Nho-Fosk was considered the most powerful Jedi the academy had produced. Meeting him would prove her worth to Mitis and leave her without question in the future. Yet she needed the perfect chance to attack and would have to meet the patience and persistence the Jedi were notorious for. But she could not wait forever. The chance would have to be now.

  


***

  


“I’m sorry friend but we have to leave.” Res Amon was being as sympathetic as he could. “I am with you as always and will continue to be, but we have been outwitted.”

Mulay struggled to think how things could get any worse, but they did. Not only was the resistance crushed, but any hope of saving Princess Sora rested in Jedi who left no contact for hours. It had been some time since he had any real hopes, and this would surely be the last.

“How can we fight against such remorseless acts,” a saddened Mulay replied. “The Tumed care nothing of these people or our people. They will kill the princess and move to control our planet in its weakness. Is there nothing to do?”

“Not now. I can’t say what will happen, but today is not the day to end this war.”

“I’m afraid the day will never come.”

Mulay and Res had boarded a ship on the surface of Elou to wait for the Jedi to make contact. Yet it had been hours longer than expected- or within means. The resistance was fleeing the Tumed droid army and it was only a matter of time before Mulay must flee the planet to survive. He wanted to stay and hope the Jedi would come through and at least save the princess in this rotten mess.

He looked at his friend with defeat in his eyes as a voice was heard projecting Mulay’s name from afar.

“Who is that?”

Res went out to check what the commotion was about and returned with a new messenger. Astara looked exhausted and bruised. His robe was burned in spots and his black skin was ashed. He had fought with everything possible in him.

“Mulay, I need to know how Nho-Fosk is doing. Does he know the resistance has failed?”

“I’ve heard nothing from him. We wont wait any longer. We leave now and hope the best for him.”

Astara wanted to protest, but after having seen the droid army he knew Mulay was right. “Can you get me to that ship? I must find Nho-Fosk.”

“Its suicide kid,” Mulay said as he turned with a decision to accept the defeat and retreat. “If your Jedi friend will make it, you going will do no good.”

“He is right, Astara,” said Amon. “Don’t be foolish.”

“I have to. This was a trap- not for us, but for him. All this was to lure him. Allow me a small fighter to make my way near the ship. The Force will guide me from there.”

Mulay had enough of this Jedi talk. “The Force? What good that did us. Listen, trust me when I say there is no Force. Not with all this going on could you possibly still trust in a Jedi religion. We have to trust what we can do. And all we can do is get out of here to fight another day.”

Astara stopped himself.

Mulay calmed his voice, “Nho-Fosk is the most resourceful creature I have ever met. He will make it out of there. We need to go and he would say the same thing.”

“True.” Astara spoke calm and with a quiet voice. “He would tell you it is time to retreat. But he would come for me if I were trapped on that ship. One thing Nho-Fosk has taught me is to not consider my life more valuable than any other. And yes, the Force is the reason for his confidence- and I will stay in that same confidence. Allow me a fighter. I will help the vessels to escape if you need, but let me find a way on that ship.”

Mulay saw the Jedi as the most stubborn and proud of any he ever knew. But he respected their commitments to each other. He agreed to Astara and gave the fighter to him.

  


“Master, although I have been programmed to understand the Jedi ways and their influences, I cannot say this is a good idea.” Druick wanted his master to know he was concerned.

“Thank you, Druick, but we have to do this. You trust me, right?”

“Oh, yes. Emphatically. My concern is noted and I will perform to your orders. I will fly this fighter wherever you need. My new piloting program will be sufficient for the purpose I expect.”

“Good.” Astara climbed into the back cockpit of the fighter while Druick remained in the pilot’s. “Get this started and fly straight toward the ship. The Force will help us. You just trust me to follow that.”

“Oh, yes, master.”

  


***

  


Ewan hesitated some time outside the door. He wasn’t pacing as he usually did when nervous; but he tapped his feet and hands across anything they touched. Ewan had not given much thought to his native species since he joined the Tumed. Muusin Industries stripped his life of all he loved and to join in destroying them was his peak joy. Stripping Muusin of all their control and power was his driving force. Yet this princess revived his memories and convictions.

Who was he fighting against? He could not help that Muusin was a Polary company, but at what cost would the company’s destruction come to? He never saw the cost until now. He knew what Mitis planned with the princess and he felt sickened by it. But what could he do now?

The Polary built their stability around traditions. These traditions placed heavy reliance on single individuals and groups. These traditions proved a catalyst of unity for the Polary and enabled them the facility of success in galactic enterprise. Muusin itself relied on these traditions as well.

And Princess Sora was the central piece in this structure. Mitis could divide the planet easily using her as a ransom. The Polary would sacrifice its existence for her.

“Open the door.” Ewan slowly entered the chamber. Princess Sora had been given a large room and she was fixed near a window overlooking the starry, black void. He saw such stiff countenance and stability in her. She was the beauty and pride of his species.

“Have you come to bring me my daily vitals? Or do you have any more demands of me?”

Ewan crossed his arms in surrender. “Ma-lady, I only come to see how you are doing.”

She turned her head with slight recognition. “Does your leader desire to know this?”

“No, I come of my own will.”

She turned her head back toward the window. “I am sure you have other things to attend to. I will do fine when I can return to the Polary. That will be my only thought.”

“I also come to apologize. I hope you understand the purpose of your stay. Muusin Industries is my concern. I fight to stop their power- not the Polary.”

“You are either a great liar or a fool,” she coolly replied. “Mitis does not care for the Polary. He does not care for you.”

Ewan checked his temper. He had been accustomed to stopping any negative words against his master, but he respected the princess enough not to attack her. “Mitis will show you it is foolish to resist his will. You will do as he commands.”

Princess Sora swung round to face Ewan. “How dare you assume I would forfeit the safety of the Polary to the darkened soul of a madman and his slave. Kill me if you must, but I will not be your puppet.”

Ewan was terrified, although he knew she could not see it. He was terrified she was right. He was terrified because Mitis could not be stopped and she would come to that end. “Then trust that I will not allow him to harm our people. The Polary will always rise to fight him, but do not allow that he must destroy them. Succumb to him so he will not need to wage war on a Polary planet.”

She said nothing more.

“I know I can do little. But I want to do what I can. Yet understand I cannot stop what is happening- I can only lessen its blow.”

Ewan stood a few seconds longer. The princess remained motionless. When Ewan left he grabbed the brow of his face to wring the tension of his mind. But nothing could stabilize it. He was being torn instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


**The Lost Hope of One**

  


“I believe we are lost, master.” Corely had some concern he was seeing déjà vu when the same turns were being made over again.

“We are being followed.”

Corely tried hard not to change his pace. “By who?”

“I’m not sure,” Nho-Fosk said as he proceeded the same. “Keep your hand readied on your lightsaber- I sense a dark force behind us.”

“Is it Mitis? I do not sense him.”

“No. Keep close. I regret to say we will not be able to rescue the princess today. I fear the resistance is not to find success today either.”

“They knew we were coming.”

“And we fell into the trap.”

Nho-Fosk tried to make his way toward an exit point but the ship’s exits were heavily guarded. They were lucky to enter the ship, and it was proving more difficult to leave.

He could only find safe ground to make a defense. Having found a storage area which kept power supply machinery, he slowed his pace and awaited his enemy.

Massive power conductors surged near them. It was a perfect area to find common ground with whoever followed. Now was only a matter of being ready.

Nho-Fosk suddenly stopped and made gesture for Corely to keep behind. A cloaked figure of menacing appeal casually made itself known before them.

Nho-Fosk lighted his blade. The green glow of his blade matched his apprentice. The action was returned by the figure as two red bent beams proceeded from the waist. The weapons of the figure were much different than the Jedi’s. It was something Nho-Fosk had never seen but could understand was very deadly. The blades were attached to a bent handle which completed the oval shape. They were deadly defensive weapons. The cloak’s hood was brushed back to reveal the face of a strange female species. Nho-Fosk recognized the species as the rare Ragon. They were characterized by heavy cheeks and an oblong shaped skull. Yet she was changed somehow in her features. A gray and deathly appearance radiated from her.

The female made no comment, but her intentions were clear. Corely moved around a tall cylinder to make a better stance. The two Jedi cautiously moved from right to left as the figure remained still.

“We do not have to fight here,” said the Jedi-master. “Do not make us kill you.”

Matrik rushed the Jedi at this for her reply. They slapped blades as she flipped over and stepped back to expect the Jedi to attack.

Corely did attack but was unsure how to duel the curving blades. Matrik handled her weapon with the finesse of a master and matched each attack with the appropriate block.

Both Jedi struck at her but were easily withheld. She continued to step back and duel until her back came against a dead end. Having seen wiring hanging from a nearby machine, she sliced the wires along with some gas piping. The effect created a confusion of smoke. She dived into the mist and the Jedi were forced to take a step back.

They could hear the hum of the curved blades. The sound was much different than the straight blades they held. Nho-Fosk hesitated before entering the smoke. He was so unsure of this enemy but knew he could not run from the challenge.

Sparks flew and crackling noises were heard as Corely stayed outside the mist before striking at the air. Not sure where the two were, Corely ran up a set of stairs to overlook the duel. There he saw his master struggling to keep his balance as the female easily circled him.

Corely flipped himself over the railing and next to the female. Matrik pushed him away with her left hand as she continued to duel with Nho-Fosk with her right. Neither of them could faze her.

Nho-Fosk watched his apprentice struggle. He knew he would not be able to beat her like this. Their only option was to get away and off the ship. Yet somehow he knew only Corely would be able to make it.

“Get out of here Corely. I need to face this one alone.”

“You Jedi are cowards, then?” The voice of Matrik was aggressive and stern. “Both of you will fall today. You will go nowhere.”

Corely made no gesture of leaving. No matter the circumstance he would remain by his master’s side.

Matrik continued to unnervingly duel both Jedi. She had stayed in defense to learn the Jedi’s weaknesses. The unknown techniques of her blades confused the Jedi and gave her the advantage. She made her attack on Corely first.

Having pushed his blade to the side, she kicked him near a platform designed to raise workers to the top of the machinery. Leaping on this platform she drew Nho-Fosk with her. The platform was turned on and they dueled while it raced up.

As the platform reached a half way point, Matrik rolled off and landed back near Corely. She could then face the apprentice alone for a few seconds.

And a few seconds were all she needed. Corely could not keep with the speed of the blades and Matrik was able to slice his left arm.

Corely screamed in pain.

“Corely, get out of here!” Nho-Fosk had jumped off the platform as well and was able to get Matrik away. Yet Corely would not leave. He grunted from the pain in his arm but he was still able to hold the lightsaber with his right. The clean cut on his arm did not bleed so the pain was the only difficulty to withstand.

Matrik was able to force Nho-Fosk down a narrow junction between two columns. Corely was on one side and Nho-Fosk on the other. She continued to force Nho-Fosk deeper.

It was too late to stop her. Matrik lifted her arm and mentally used the Force to knock the column to one side and block Nho-Fosk from helping Corely. Corely was pummeled and, not able to defend against it, was struck across his chest.

“No!” Exclaimed Nho-Fosk. For the first time since becoming a Jedi, he felt helpless and hopeless. Matrik’s blades flowed about her as she hurled herself at Nho-Fosk. He made little resistance.

Before her blade cut through him he noticed a young man running toward them. It was Astara. He wanted to scream at him. Make him leave before she could kill him as well, but the breath left him and he died.

  


Astara was dumbfounded. He was too late. The dark figure lighted when he came. She had accomplished her motive and left.

The only two friends he knew lay dead before him. The dark figure had killed two master Jedi. Confusion filled his mind and an anger at the waste of their lives coursed through his blood. Astara ran after the dark figure. He was not sure what could be done. He only knew what he respected and trusted was lying cold in a foreign ship. He wanted revenge.

He felt the Force strong in the dark figure and followed that feeling through corridors and passageways until it led to a cargo hold. He could see her mounting a fighter and preparing to leave.

“Druick!”

His droid’s stiff voice was heard on the comm. stick. “Yes, master?”

“Meet me on the east cargo hold of the ship.”

“I will arrive there in one minute.”

Astara took control of the fighter once Druick made a pass and he could get in.

“We’re chasing that fighter. Fire everything this thing has on it.”

“Preparing weapons, master.”

Astara squinted at the fighter. He wanted to obliterate it. He didn’t know why he wanted to. He didn’t know why he had come to Elou. He didn’t know why the resistance had failed. He didn’t know why Nho-Fosk had been killed. And he put all the blame on this dark figure.

Druick fired once in range, but the fighter easily dodged it. It swung in a tight arch before ducking under a wing of the massive command ship. Blasts came from towers placed on the ship. They knew who was on which side.

Their fighter was clipped by a blast and Astara was forced to steer away and off pursuit of the dark figure. But she had made her way behind them and fired. Astara flew toward Elou in an attempt to flee but it was too late. The engine was hit and the fighter lost control. More hits were taken and Astara thought for sure it would explode. Instead, flames engulfed it and they uncontrollably were thrown to the planet’s surface.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_Part Three_

  


  


**An Opening Feud**

  


Wind hurled through the atmosphere and nearly knocked Ewan Mac down when he exited the ship. They almost couldn’t land on the high platform with the wind but he insisted they landed quickly. Ewan could not afford the time wasted because of weather.

He knew being on the planet Corniish should have enlivened his spirits, but it seemed nothing- even the conquering of Muusin Industries great industrial planet- could revive him. This planet was the second home of the Polary people next to Natharan. Muusin Industries used the planet for most of their exporting and importing through the galaxy. Over a trillion people lived on Corniish and it meant the beginning of the end for Muusin to have lost the planet to the Massul Empire.

But in looking out upon the great city he was reminded who he really fought against. These were his own people and he was helping Mitis destroy the glory of their power. It was a struggle he had not thought through before: how could he end Muusin without hurting his own people. Yet this is what he should have been asking. Princess Sora was right. There were other ways that could have been sought; but now those options were slipping away.

They had to be cautious as they walked the thin platform with the wind constantly pulling them to the thousand story drop. The city was amazing from such a height. The sky was clear so the city was bright and warm. Except for the harsh wind it was a perfect day to admire the endless sea of city skyscrapers and think of all the life amassed in one area.

They escaped the wind and were led to an oval room. “We are not here to wait,” said a Gula within the group with Ewan.

“Jakol will be here shortly,” said a Polary guard. “He does not mean to make you wait. We did not know the time of your coming until you arrived.”

“Tell him I cannot be here long.” Ewan spoke with an empty tone as he sat. “But we will wait.” The Gula looked surprised at Ewan's calm.

Ewan did not speak and the silence made the time seem long. He didn’t have one thought about Jakol or the Republic. His mind was scattered with thoughts of his past and the empty future that awaited him.

“Our President and acting Lord Jakol.”

Jakol entered quickly and took seat near Ewan without notice. “Make this quick. What does Mitis want?”

Ewan did not respond at first. He simply looked at the Polary in his fine robe. As the one in charge of Muusin he was the first to speak on Polary affairs in general. Even the acting Queen had to take a seat next to him.

“What is it?” remarked the president. “He has taken control of this planet’s atmosphere and I wish to avoid a long bloody war on Corniish. He has the best of us, but he also knows the price he would pay for trying to invade. I am not in a desperate situation.”

“But you will be.” said the Gula as his orange skin turned more reddish.

“Quiet.” Ewan was ready to do his duty and be off. Jakol seemed uninterested in what Mitis would have to say.

“Then speak.”

Ewan faced Jakol. “Mitis is not afraid of the war you are talking about. He is willing to destroy the planet if it will cause Natharan to fall. He does not care about this planet.”

“Natharan?! What is he proposing?”

Ewan continued as if disconnected from reality. “The galaxy hinges on the planet Natharan. He is willing to relinquish any part of the galaxy for power over it. The planet will be destroyed if you will not accept the terms I am about to communicate.”

Jakol was horrified. “Go on.”

“Natharan must be stripped of all military and you must allow the Tumed to occupy the capital city. This way both Corniish and Natharan will be preserved. Otherwise, both will fall and a new galaxy will have to be built. This is what he desires. And, Jakol, I fear you are in a most desperate situation.”

“He wouldn’t destroy the planet. He is not able to.”

Ewan again replied  listlessly, “Will you listen to the demands?”

Jakol stood from the seat and wandered across the room. “I can’t accept this. Even if it did save the lives of Polary, they would never surrender to such humiliation. Mitis cannot be trusted. The Tumed would crush the city either way.”

“I am not here to argue. He wanted me to come to show he is serious about the offer. You cannot rely on the Republic any longer or count on the Jedi or Cavernous. The Polary are on their own.” Ewan stopped.

Jakol looked at Ewan as if only realizing he was Polary as well. “No more of this. You can leave and tell Mitis we will defend ourselves. The Polary are more resourceful than he realizes. He will not take Corniish or Natharan. We have lost our battles in space, but he is extremely foolish to think he can completely conquer us...you...you should know this.”

Jakol left as quickly as he entered and they were sent back out to the blistering wind. They had to wait for the wind to calm somewhat before the ship could leave. As Ewan admired the city once again he could understand how Jakol could be so proud. But he was wrong. We are never strong enough or prepared enough or valiant enough; something always comes to disrupt those qualities. For Ewan, none are powerful enough to escape this truth. 

  


***

  


Viktur Mulay watched the darkened sky with a sadness he had never felt. Tumed ships floated high in the Corniish atmosphere; they were looming above to show that no hope was left. The Jakol Republic could no longer stop them and now was only a matter of time before the planet was invaded. Shivers ran down his spine thinking about it.

Mulay had participated in the last defense of space for Muusin. The battle was a disaster. He had thought they still had a chance if they could only… but it was a vain hope now. He had left the fighting to help with defending the planet from the massive firepower of the ships. The Tumed would have to invade.

The wind was unusually strong. The gusts were tearing at the workers and slowing them down. But they still worked at a frenzied pace. That is except Mulay.

“Hey Mulay, are you wanting to finish?” said the Polary.

“What do you mean?” He had been fiddling with two wires for some time before Res Amon could see what his friend was doing. They were repairing a flying speedster called a Quash. It was bulky for a speedster but it allowed for Mulay and Res to fly together on it.

Res continued, “You’ve been distracted this day with some thought. Do you want to stop and take it up again tomorrow?”

Mulay kept fiddling with the wires as he looked up through the sky. There was very little sky to see- the ships were stretched from one corner to the other. “No, we have to hurry.”

Res left to get a tool he would need later. He didn’t want to meddle with his friend. He knew that Mulay struggled often but always came out the stronger for it.

He stared at the wires in front of him. It wasn’t easy repairing an old Quash; but they were the fastest. Mulay and Res would need the speed if they could make any difference. The battle armada amassed above would be a fight for survival and every second would count.

That was partly what troubled him. But even that seemed distant in comparison to what truly ailed him. He let the wires drop and opened the shell around the speedster to sit in the cockpit and think. The shell quickly slinked shut when he pressed a button.

He had no place to go. He had no home except the one for the Polary. Corniish was a home for them and he would die defending it; but this was the first time he had stayed more than two days on the planet. In the past he always traveled for Muusin- mostly to the outer rim of the galaxy. For the Republic he stayed in space and went from battle to battle- most often losing. Now he worked for no one. The Republic was gone. Muusin was bankrupt. He was free to decide the next faze of his fate; but even that decision seemed inevitable. He would defend this planet and it would be the last part of a long story.

He had never chosen his fate. His brother, Ewan, thought he did. Ewan chose to enlist with a rogue group bent on disrupting Muusin operations in the galaxy. That was the last he heard of him until the Adul space mines. How Mitis got a hold of Ewan and manipulated him he didn’t want to know. Ewan thought he chose it for himself, but it wasn’t true. Neither of them could control the outcome of their lives. Mulay wanted to believe better but his thoughts were too dark to let any light in.

His thoughts went blank until Res reappeared with news.

“They finished the gun tower to the north. Do you want to see it? I think it will prove helpful if we are able to stay above it with the speedster.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Mulay slowly moved out of the cockpit as the shell slinked quickly shut. His friend watched with a concerned eye.

“You stay here, friend,” he said. “I can see you need more time to yourself. Don’t let this get to you. You will be of no use like this and get us both killed.” Res smiled an awkward smile.

“I need a drink. Let me know about the tower later. I’ll be ok tomorrow.”

“I know you will.”

  


Finding a drink was difficult. The city that never stopped was closing its shops. If anyone could work they were helping with defenses. It was dreary to hear massive skyscrapers silent in midday and to see a horrible wind blow through unkempt streets. He did find a place eventually that sold drinks. There he lightly drowned his emotions and thought of quitting- the only choice that seemed left to his own will.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**An Opening Eye**

  


“This is ridiculous; what are we doing here?”

“Stop your whining. Nothing to be afraid of out here. This one man has too many afraid already. A few broken up caravans can’t stop the Tumed. Don’t worry. Look, even he isn’t afraid.”

“Well now that the subject is up, I have been hearing some strange noises here in the desert. Maybe he has come…”

“You have to be kidding.” The soldier wiped sweat from his face as he slouched in his seat. The soldiers wore a dark black uniform and a helmet which covered their head and looked silly in the desert heat. “With the two of you- if he does come- we’ll all be dead.”

The caravan was heavily armored and sheltered the three soldiers well. Even with this protection the driver seemed unnerved. “I’ve heard too many stories about this villain to not be a little scared. And at least I admit my fears.”

“You think I’m afraid? You idiot!” He sat straight in his seat. “Afraid of what? One enemy!”

The other soldier tried making peace. “Wait, no need to get worked up. We have been riding in this thing for awhile and we are almost back in the city.”

“See, you idiot. Not too much longer. Keep your imagination to yourself.”

“Hey, whatever. All I know is there are stories…”

“Yeah, stories. But that wont be us.” The loud soldier got out of his seat. “I’ll show you.” He went to the back of the caravan and opened the large cargo door.

The driver and the other soldier revealed the fear in their hearts. “Hey, come on now. Quit fooling around.”

“What! you think the ‘Dark Villain’ is waiting outside for me to open this door.”

“No, stop being silly.”

“Me, being silly? Both you idiots need to get a grip.” The loud soldier leaned his body out. “Hey! Dark Villain! You can come out now. You don’t have to wait for me to open the door anymore.”

“Ok, ok. You proved your point. Sit down.”

“Your both afraid of a ghost. Just a ghost!”

  


Astara was watching them from a distance. The desert gusts gave him cover as he moved along. He wore a ragged cloak that covered him and disguised his race. He would be the only human roaming the desert sands of Elou. He had kept to himself and stayed as secret as he could for two years on inhospitable land. He knew the Tumed had searched for him on the planet and left him for dead. He truly was a ghost and smiled at the thought of the loud soldier’s mockery.

Astara was not sure what he was doing on Elou. But of all the places to be stranded, this was the best. For the first time in his life since Adul he was able to stop and evaluate his life and his path with the Force. And he was learning that the Force was a mysterious and seemingly fickle thing.

A gust blew against the caravan and forced the loud soldier back into the caravan. Dust nearly covered the vehicle but Astara did notice a figure move in its midst. Before the cargo door could be shut the figure leaped into the caravan unnoticed.

  


“Now can we ride in peace?”

“Have I proved my point?”

“Yes. As long as you’ll stop- yes.”

The loud soldier leaned back in triumph. “Ever since I came to this planet all I have seen is a weak bunch of slaves. Nothing is going to mess with us here. Remember the resistance a few years back? They didn’t last one hour. If this villain was that dangerous our commander would march in the desert and find him.”

“This desert is crazy. How could anyone live out here?”

“They made it this way- those Aigla. We are doing them a favor by being here. Eventually this planet will be repopulated. The Massul Empire will give it a rebirth.”

The driver squinted at the scorched desert in disbelief. “I hope so.”

“No, you's all wrong. Massul will rape this and eve'y planet dry.” The strange voice was low but clear. “Stay, wont hurt you.”

But it was a waist of breath. The loud soldier grabbed his gun and blasted a laser across the vehicle. He missed but the light from the shot gave glimpse of a scaly creature leaping from the shadows.

  


The caravan came to a sudden jolt and blaster fire could be heard. Astara shook his head. He wanted to know why this 'Dark Villain' attacked these caravans. He put many lives in jeopardy by agitating the Tumed. A true resistance was foolish. Astara had learned that lesson.

He made his way toward the scene using the dust as cover. Astara even raised his arm to use the Force in creating more dust. The blaster fire had died and there was a cold silence.

He had a strange feeling ever since coming to the planet. Now that he was near this rogue that feeling became intense. It was as if this person had been calling him ever since his arrival. But he had thought it impossible for some time.

Astara was cautious as he circled the caravan and it seemed the creature had left. He shivered with the silence and was about to move on when he knew the creature was standing above on the caravan, watching him. Without looking he addressed it,

“Who are you?”

The creature kept on all fours as it jumped to the ground before him. “Why think it you’s business?”

He looked at the creature and was stunned to know what it really was. It was an Aigla but a female Aigla. She did not look menacing or conniving- though she tried to give that impression.

“I have been watching you,” said Astara.

“I knows. You don’t belongs. Go.”

She turned to leave grabbing supplies as she did. She took weapons, food, fabrics. But she could not take much being alone.

Astara wanted to know if this was all it was about. “Is this why you attack these? for supplies?”

“You’s know nothing. Look to skies and sees why we do this.”

Astara did look. Ships faintly dotted the atmosphere always reminding of the Massul presence.

“But…” When he looked back she was gone. He had not sensed her leaving. Yet he knew where she was going and was newly intent on following this erratic creature. He had never had this feeling through the Force, yet he knew he must pursue where it lead him.

  


***

  


Outside, the dust blew as if in a hurricane. Operations had to be shut down for the day and all workers were forced to their respective shanties. They kept quiet and tried to endure the horrible winds that punished their homes. And the homes were barely able to stand through such a storm.

Koa should have been suffering under the storm. She always had while being on Elou. Things had changed, yet her mind still suffered thinking about the other workers huddled together under the same hope. They hoped the storm would end. They hoped their slavery would end. They hoped the Tumed would lose the war. But these hopes had been crushed. The dust always blew on the planet- some days worse than others, and they were constantly reminded by the Tumed that the war was at an end and they were the victors. The workers were promised many things after the war, but they had no hopes they would receive such freedoms. The Tumed were ruthless and would remain so.

Koa could not hope for any better.

“Turn up the music!” The shout was immediately obeyed with more laughing and dancing. The hall was packed and loud with leaders of the Tumed on Elou. It was promised that while the worst storms punished the planet, the best entertainment would be enjoyed. They couldn't work during those times so they needed something to kill the droll of the planet.

And high atop in his balcony sat the promiser. He was their governor and revered leader. He lavished himself as he watched the others drink and dance. “It is good being governor!” he laughed in his plump voice.

The governor was of a minority species called the Sillerdwan. They were hefty in all areas; hefty arms and legs; hefty chin and chest; hefty voice and demeanor. He was a good governor for the Tumed because he was able to gain respect easily, but he himself loved to entertain.

“Bring me more drink!” And instantly a large beaker, foaming from the top, was slid to his table. The governor downed the drink in one gulp. “Curse the storm! Let the girls dance!” Immediately three girls of different species came out to dance for the hefty governor. One of those girls was a dark human.

She did not dance as well as the other two, but she danced well enough. Given more time Koa would get used to the lifestyle and be better. She had lost so much, it no longer mattered to her about how she got by in life. Getting by was the same in every choice she could make. And anyone in her same situation agreed.

Although the governor enjoyed the dancers, he did not pay any attention to them. He talked and passed drinks with others; he made sure to enjoy the harsh storms that arrested all work indoors. Once the storms subsided, all work resumed under the sweltering sun and the demands of the empire.

“Excuse me, sir.” A low voice tried to reach him through the party. “Um, hum.” Shyly the creature went closer and slowly tapped the shoulder of the laughing beast.

“Yes! Ah, its you. Sit down and enjoy, you wretch.” The governor continued in his native language to persuade the creature to sit down, but he was returned with a stern look. “Always with business. Can it wait till tomorrow?”

The shy creature kept his head down. “I'm afraid not, sir. Please, will you come.”

The governor gave a sad look across the table.

“Don't worry, governor. We will hold the fort for you.” They laughed and showed the amusement would not stop when he left. More drinks were passed as the governor followed the creature.

Once they were a distance away, “What is this business?”

“A droid,” his servant said. “He says is from Muusin and has a message for you. Urgent. I don't want to bother, but little droid very insistent. Annoying little thing that better have importance or I will have it destroyed for you, sir.”

“Is this all? I can hear the message. Bring the droid.” The governor slapped the creature on the back. “But you must join us after, yea?”

The shy creature ignored the invitation. “Oh, and the droid did say it was from a Jedi. Not sure what...”

“A Jedi?” The governor turned pale and serious.

“Yes. Something wrong?”

He was staring at the wall as if a giant hole exposed all that was outside. “No. Bring the droid at once.”

  


*** 

  


The night was drawing to a close. Koa and the other dancers were allowed to sit and enjoy the last of the night with the others. Koa was tired but she felt more warm than anywhere else and was actually beginning to enjoy herself. She was talking with the others and knowing more about them.

“So your the new girl? How about it? Much better than the trenches, eh?” The blue-skinned creature had a flippant attitude. “Well, tomorrow the storm will calm down a bit and we go back to the governor's hall and not back to the trenches. You remember that young girl. Much better here.”

“Of course”, was all Koa could answer.

“Of course', snorted the blue creature.

“You are very pretty.” The other girl was somewhat more friendly. “You will stay here for some time I imagine. Glad you are here.” This creature was a little older than Koa or most of the girls, and although she was of a race not known for extreme beauty, she held well with the rest.

“Thank you,” Koa replied. “I have not been able to stay at the hall yet, but tomorrow I am told that is where I will go.”

“Don't worry.” The creature had a soft voice that comforted Koa. “The place is quiet except for when some meetings take place. We serve then. Well, we always serve.” She gave a very quick laugh.

“Seems easy.”

“Most of the time. Yes. Easy.” The girls became excited when a few drinks were placed before them and they were joined by a group.

Koa still felt a little uncomfortable as she looked around. She could see the night was drawing to a close as some were leaving. She was surprised to see the governor return with a change of mood. As he walked to his table he smiled but did not laugh. In a hefty tone he announced the little droid would remain by his side at all times if the rest did not mind. Of course, none did mind. “And the droid tells me it can be called Druick if any wants to converse with the little thing. Talks a lot it does.”

  


*** 

  


When Astara had walked among the Aigla he was surprised they did not suspect or fear him. When he talked to them in their native language about the women Aigla he had met, they simply directed him to a small torn hut. The dust still blew as Astara opened the rickety door.

In the two years on Elou he spent most of that time with the Aigla spread across the desolate landscapes of the planet. But this was a group he had not talked to before, as he felt he should stay away. He felt a strange presence here that was not welcoming of him- and this is where the female Aigla had lead him.

Unlike many desert worlds in the galaxy, Elou was not plagued by smugglers, pirates, or robbery. Instead the wandering groups of Aigla clung on religious tendencies to keep order amongst its spread out colonies. Most were loose in their laws and welcomed the growing galaxy's influence; but others refused its influence- like the colony Astara was led to.

By the look of the torn hut he could surmise who was inside. There were many fortune tellers on the planet and Astara had learned how to spot them. This hut had the usual ornaments on the door suggesting omens and artifacts of the dead. But when he opened the hut door he did not expect his senses in the Force to rustle within him. He felt it when meeting the Dark Villain and it became overwhelming once inside.

But only an old feeble Aigla harshly greeted him, “Close door. No dust.” The old creature's voice was hard to hear but firm in its tone. “Sit Jedi. We's make you drink.”

Astara was hesitant to sit being stared at heavily eyed by the old Aigla as she rocked in her small chair. The interior was just as primitive as the outside; the extended chair he sat on was hard and straightened; a curtain ran the length of the room to separate a kitchen and a bedroom. He could hear someone behind the curtain fumbling through cabinets.

“Sit, sit,” she said, but he had already done so. “I's already know why's you here. You's the wanderer, always hiding, always seekings.”

“I did not know I had such a reputation here.”

The old Aigla waved her hand at him, “No's, no's. I knows who you are because I's the seer of this village. I's see all.”

“Then tell me why I am here,” commented Astara.

“Yes, yes. In time. We waits for my daughter to brings drinks.”

Her attitude had not changed upon seeing the Jedi in her mother's home. The same spiteful look of pride was across her face as she avoided looking at Astara. But the drink was politely served and then she took to care for her mother. The drink foamed and sizzled a luscious green. It was a favorite drink of Astara's since he was introduced to the appetites of the Aigla, yet it did take time to get used to its taste. It was good for the digestion unlike the processed mass-produced refreshments through Muusin trade routes.

“Thank you for allowing me into your home; you are very gracious,” he said to break the silence. The old Aigla still kept her hazy eyes straight on him with the greatest skepticism. It was as if Astara had offended her but she was willing to forgive him if he kept good manners. “I am a stranger to you, but I hope to talk and understand each other.”

“You's will,” she said in her cranky voice. “First you's drinks. The day is overs. You's will stay here tonight and tomorrows we talk.”

Astara showed no objection to the strange hospitality. The Force was very strong here and he was curious on where it came from. Surely the cranky Aigla was not the source... but he was open to its suggestion.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**It Starts With a Change of Heart**

  


“Your drink, Princess Sora.” A thinly built etiquette droid served the prisoner as she pleased. The apartment was full of plates and small pieces of enjoyment; but no living thing was to speak with her- only the droid. Ewan Mac made some time to converse with her on occasions, but his company was not considered welcomed. He had pushed her past the boundaries of her convictions and would always be her enemy- though he was Polary.

“You are my only companion,” said Sora. “It has been months and I still have nothing to call you. Can you give me a name?”

The droid's voice was typical of its make; it sounded dull but very polite. “Ti6.”

“That is no name for a friend.” Sora playfully looked at the Ti6. “Today I will think of you as a living friend because I cannot with any one else. May I?”

“You may do as you wish. I am at your service, Princess Sora.”

“I will pretend that you are female and I will call you Randla. Randla is a good name, no?”

The droid bowed. “A good name for a Polary.”

“Yes, it is a Polary name. I miss my people, Randla. The Polary need me and I can do nothing except what will slow The Tumed. They think I will help them and I have said I will. But I will not.”

The droid showed no concern for her words.

“Does that make me wrong? I wonder if I have any other choice or hope. Randla, do you know anything of the Polary people?”

“Yes. Rulers of the two most populated worlds: Natharan and Corniish. They command the galaxy's commerce through Muusin Industries and are currently at war with the Massul Empire. They...”

“No, no.” She sighed and leaned on her arm. “I mean about who we are. The Polary have many qualities besides rule and control. We have wonderful qualities. Yet we are proud and will fight to the very end. I am proud.”

“May I speak freely?”

Seemed a mute question, but she humored the droid.

“You have many good qualities. You are to be ruler of a great people. You can be proud.” As the droid spoke it continued its duties of cleaning.

“Spoken with perfect etiquette,” she said. “It is too bad you do not understand us on a personal level. But thank you.”

The droid stopped cleaning. “I have been programmed with something from the Polary. Would you like to hear, Princess Sora?”

The droid stood with good attention and began to recite.

'

“Well, well. I thank you Randla.”

The droid continued cleaning and Sora went back to her revelries. Some time had gone by in this common scene when the comm was heard.

It was a commanding voice. “Ma-lady. Please allow me in.”

Sora frowned but was decided to let him in. She had not seen Ewan for some time- or anyone; some company would be nice- whatever kind. She was too accustomed with parties and formal meetings to be alone constantly as she was.

The door was animated open and Ewan walked in with a different stride. Though it was not with his usual stride, he still came in calm and slowly. He did not look directly at the princess or ask her permission to sit. He sat at the far side and spoke to the droid.

“Get me a drink, droid. Whatever is available.”

Sora coughed to correct him. “Randla.”

“Excuse me?”

“The droid's name is Randla.”

Ewan still did not look in her direction but seemed to hear her just the same. “Are you comfortable?”

Sora did not respond. It was a silly question.

“Right. Of course you are made as comfortable as possible. Thank you, Randla.”

The droid bowed to him. “Your welcome, sir.”

There followed a very long pause. But Ewan's mind was obviously swimming with things to say. It was strange, something he had never feared, to be afraid of what he might say. Only Mitis had demanded that fear of him. Because of that fear, Mitis had been able to shape Ewan. He had thought Muusin was his sole motivation but now he was realizing it was only a weakness which enabled that Darth character to manipulate him.

“I am not eager for your company, if that is why you have made your appearance in my apartment.”

“No.”

“Than you come with business? I have done what I have done. You cannot derive anything more from me. I have no power left.”

Ewan looked at Sora. A long look which made her very uncomfortable. Some of the pride had left her face from before but all the stubborn will was there.

“You may leave,” she said as she turned away. “I have turned against my people and become their enemy so I may save them. I only hope your master will prove true in his word. And that you will prove true in yours. You have broken me. Do not torment me further.”

“They have given you this good apartment. Given you a droid to provide whatever you desire. Please understand that I also have turned against my people...” Ewan broke with a long breath.

She looked back on Ewan with a look of disgust. “And...”

“You are not happy with anything we may give you because you are troubled with your decision. If there was any other way, I would be truthful to you. I would pursue that truth with you. But the Polary are beaten and Mitis will not spare them unless they surrender. We can show them they must surrender. Mitis has not shown himself to you so you may receive mercy through me. I can help you.”

“There is always another way. You cannot see it because you are afraid. Yes, I may be trapped. But it is because of you that I am.” She turned away again. “The Polary are beaten because they have been betrayed.”

“No. They are beaten because of Muusin.”

“Randla, could you please prepare my bath. I am going to rest for the night.”

Ewan stood. “I shouldn't have came. I will leave.”

She replied with her back turned. “You should not have come and I hope not to see you again.”

  


*** 

  


Astara had been two days with the Aigla before he was able to speak with the Dark Villain. She distrusted him, perhaps for good reasons, but the grandmother wanted her to show the young Jedi their ways. For the daughter this was a curious waste of time. Out of respect for the traditions of her mother, she did not want to freely give it to this stranger. Who could he be to have the trust of the old seer?

For the two years on Elou Astara found he had changed yet again in life. Of course some things do and always will remain, but for some the changes in life are constant and dramatic. The Force was strong on Elou and being near the old Aigla he could feel its source in a fresh and enlightening way. He had to relearn what he knew and the old seer was blessed to teach him. She could do things that could not be explained through what the academy taught.

The Aigla's religion was so unlike what Cavernous taught of the Force in the academy; for them it was spirits working in the galaxy- communicating, coinciding, assisting. They were the living dead in a living society. Their lives intertwined and made themselves known to who they would.

Astara knew it was nonsense but he could not deny the insights of the old seer. The very real Force gave these insights to her under very different circumstances then what he thought was possible. The Force truly did as it pleased however it pleased to whoever it pleased for whatever purpose it pleased. How it did this was unknown to any but undeniable to those who experienced it. Give it whatever name, it could be seen anywhere in the galaxy in different ways.

“You's not the first to comes here, Jedi's,” said the Dark Villain. “My mother's told me of ones when I was youngs. Trieds to take me aways to learns. But my mother's teach me better.”

“She is a very good teacher, and a good mother,” Astara assured.

“She's turn him aways, I thinks she should turn you's away.”

“But I am not here to take you away.” They were outside in the dust of Elou while talking. The young Aigla had decided to trust her mother and talk with the human Jedi. After all it was why Astara had gone to the small village. “Trust me that I only wanted to learn of how you were able to do what you did.”

“I's always done so.”

“Yes, but the gifts you were born with are extremely rare,” said Astara. “I believe that I am on Elou by no accident. It took me some time to come to that understanding, but it is moments like this that reassure me of the guidance in the Force. You don't call it that, but that is what I know.”

“So my mother's says.” She looked about her in surrender of personal thoughts. “She says to teach you's how I fights. Every's day we go's here to practice. Is this what's you wants?”

“I would be honored,” smiled Astara. “She believes as well as I do that I cannot avoid the war here forever. I must go back and fight for what I must. It is the will of the Force for me.”

“Then's we begin,” she said as she took a lowered stance. “I's will be your's opponent for now's.”

  


*** 

  


Darth Mitis stood before the projected image of Cavernous' body. He had a crooked stance and dim appearance; a cloak was draped about him giving a discrepant look. This was in comparison to Cavernous; he was well dressed and a tall, handsome human. Though, since Cavernous was getting closer to his goals, his voice revealed a different side most did not hear. While he was speaking to Mitis, he sounded controlling and conniving.

“This will be our last conversation until we have completed our goals,” Cavernous began. “Muusin is now bankrupt and the Polary are within your grasp.  I must have the Republic’s trust in mind from now on. They must accept me as their leader and suspect nothing between us. We are enemies and will only communicate under peace terms as the Republic and Massul.

“You have called me,” continued Cavernous. “What is it that you want? Say all you have to say as this will be the last time we may speak freely.”

“Master,” began the hollow voice of Mitis, “I have a vision through the Force.”

“You have not had this before. Only I have had these visions. We are to be conquerors of the galaxy.”

“Yes, master,” said the submitted Lord Mitis. “But the vision is for after our success. I have seen you succeed, but to your own- and my own- destruction. I have always known this- but the vision surprised me. You are one man who has conquered, but one man will destroy all you have built.”

“I have not seen this.”

“But I have and it is clear.”

“Do not trouble me about your visions.” Cavernous seemed doubtful. “Do not think you have attained what power I have in the Force. If this were true I would know.”

“Yes, master.”

“Only through the Force may I be challenged. No Jedi I have trained is close in opposing me. Nho-Fosk is dead. His teaching has been silenced. Only you know what I know of the Force and you cannot oppose me. Do not be foolish and be lead by your visions. You do not understand what you see.”

“Yes, master.”

“You must trust my control of the Force. When you destroy Corniish the Polary will crumble and beg for mercy. They will fear you as they have never feared before. That is your power. Fear. I have helped you to channel that fear through the Force and it will prove to break them. Do not let Princess Sora deceive you. She will not help you. She plans to ruin the attack on Corniish, but she will break as well when the planet is in waste. Then you will speak with her and make her do as we wish. Do not trust anyone else with that.

“Remember, my friend,” continued Cavernous with a smile, “this is my work and I will make it succeed. Do not let your visions be distractions.”

“Yes, master.”

His image vanished as Darth Matrik slowly walked toward her master.

“I will go to Corniish,” she said.

“Yes. We attack tomorrow.” Mitis came to his senses and strode toward a chair. He sat and called for Ewan. “Stay until I am done with him.”

Ewan entered with some annoyance. He had not seen Mitis for some time and was given no orders. Now he was strangely summoned with Matrik in the room. Ewan was to commence an attack on Corniish within months- as far as he knew- but was given no details as to how or exactly when to do so. His true sentiments could no longer be concealed.

Mitis directed himself toward Ewan with shallowness. His features were still hidden under a dark hood; Ewan wanted to see into that face and know the maker of his destiny; but the figure revealed nothing.

“I am sending you to the Trien system. There you will manage the facility and increase their work. They need your pressure. You will accomplish this- I do not doubt.” He leaned into his chair and waved Ewan to leave.

Ewan was struck. “Master. What of Corniish?”

“Do you mean Sora?” said Matrik. She glared at Ewan knowing his anger toward her. She reveled in it.

“That was not what I meant. But what is to be done with her?”

Mitis gave no answer.

“Go, your ship is ready to depart.” She stayed steadily by her master.

Ewan left without another word. He was not angry at Mitis. Dumbfounded. He walked slowly through the familiar corridors, as if lost. He was not sure what to do. The Trien System was a decoy for him. He would find nothing there.

Although he was confused, it was only because he had chosen to ignore this situation. He knew deep down that this was coming. Ewan was affected by Sora and Mitis no longer trusted him. He could not fight his own people any longer. And now he was to be helpless on a distant planet waiting to hear news of Corniish and the inevitable fate of the Polary.

“Sir, your bags have been packed and you are ready for departure. Follow me,” said a thin droid as it lead the way.

“What ship are we to take?”

“Sir, a small shipping vessel has been charged. I expect we should arrive in the Trien System quickly.”

“I'm sure we will.” He saw the ship sitting in the dock and shuddered. Never had he taken such a small vessel.

“Welcome, commander.” He was greeted by the pilot of the Sibrushsh species. He was small and walked with a slight hunch in his back. He was a hairy creature and reminded Ewan of the beasts of his childhood; they were annoying as they would dig through the trash.

“Are you piloting this vessel alone?”

“Why, yes, sir,” said the small pilot. “But believe I can steer this vessel as far as we need. No need to be worried.”

“No, I wont worry. Before we leave I need to make a stop and then you can take me wherever they have instructed.” Ewan walked past the pilot not concerned if he was uncomfortable with the order.

“Well, commander. That's the thing. I can't take you anywhere except...”

Ewan continued to ignore his comment. “I don't care what your orders are. Are you a soldier?”

“Well, no.”

“Then don't worry. As long as I get to Trien you will be thought no different.” Ewan took his seat.

The Sibrushsh approached apologetically. They were humble creatures and were unable to be too demanding. “Well, if you say so. But you cannot be seen or they will hold me to it.”

“Where I go, they will hold you to nothing.”

The droid handed Ewan a drink. “Congratulations, sir, for your victory over the Polary main fleet. I am told you commanded well.”

Ewan was not able to answer immediately. “I have accomplished nothing. Don't congratulate me. I am a Polary in case you did not notice.”

“My apologies, sir.” And the droid left. The Sibrushsh looked concerned but left as well. They departed quickly toward their destination until finally veering off course toward Ewan's true intention.

  


  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The Strong and The Weak**

  


Koa was very nervous. She had been invited to the Governor's hall to personally attend him. The other girls were jealous and would tell her how lucky she was- the Governor treated his attendants with the greatest luxuries. But that was not the source of her concern; she was nervous because she wondered if her decision to work in the Governor's hall had been good. She knew corruption surrounded the place and that any who gave themselves over to its service were corrupted likewise. Would Koa be able to keep herself from being lost? Well, she may have given up on that fight some time ago. And with the recent victories of the Tumed, it seemed all that would happen to her was inevitable.

The hall was magnificent- or more so than anything she had seen since coming to Elou. It made her feel out of place but she managed well to keep a smile when the Governor called her over.

“I hear much about you, young lady. Koa, it is?” The Governor sat in a corner of the room on a large seat. The others around him kept idle mainly except for the few who attended drinks and food.

'How is this kept running without anyone working?' she thought.

“You may sit next to me and tell me about you. Come!” The Governor had a demeaning character but somehow he lessened it with a friendly tone. “-move fools- now you may come sit next to me, Koa. I hear many good things- I see they are true. You are great beauty.”

Koa said nothing at first, being struck with his peculiar ways. She knew he was ruthless, but he was being very nice toward her for the moment.

“You say nothing? How do you like the hall?”

“Very nice,” she said shyly. “It has everything you could want on this planet.”

“Yes, yes. This planet. Dust, dust, Dust! But this planet worth more than other things. They need this planet. But you do not like this planet, I guess.”

“No.”

“Hahaha!” The Governor rang in her ears and startled her. She was acting very uncomfortable. “I do not want you nervous. You will be treated well here. Not like work you did. But you be expected to serve well.”

The Governor's face suddenly gave out. He stared to his side as if to look away from a great terror. “More is the reason you will be by my side for some time. Your beauty does well- but you've been requested by my droid. I do not know why- but he will speak to you in some time.”

Then his face returned a smile. “But you are mine and I will be served my lunch. Go! To the kitchen and fetch my meal!”

Koa hurriedly went. Serving him was such a strange job to have and he disturbed her. It was a wonder he managed Elou at all. Those around him seemed to follow in his laxity. In the kitchen servants whispered amongst each other of trivial concerns; while dishes were collected and food was yet to be dispersed. Seeing her they gathered together and prepared what to take to the governor.

In the kitchen were a mixture of species all strangely noticing her. She was the only human among them. Species with long noses or large ears; with strange clothing and fashions; with coloring skins and varying stances; all contrasted drastically to her. But humans were considered a beautiful species of fair skin and soft features which many admired. Koa was looked at with this admiration.

“Here, you sit till we prepare.” She was shown a seat in the kitchen next to two others. She noticed they were especially eying her.

“How do you know the governor? He does not usually call strangers to his service.” Koa was struck by the diversity of species she was meeting. This species she had never seen or heard of.

“I can't say.”

“Or wont say. I understand. Please, my name is Handrhr.” He held out a withering hand to shake. “I am sorry. I am told Humans shake hands. My mistake.”

“No, we do. Everything is very different for me. I...”

“Oh, never mind. I would like to know more about you if you don't mind. We see very little of Humans here. Even with one so taken by the Governor. We all take great interest in the Governor.” He smiled as he looked across the kitchen. “We all take great interest.”

A tray was passed to Koa containing food she nearly gagged over. The food smelled rancid and non-edible.

“Haha. You like?”

Koa was not liking Handrhr- he seemed to have some design against the Governor. In fact, they all seemed to have the same look in their eyes as he did. It was obvious many did not like the governor and were looking at Koa to see where she was with him. 'Why did I come here?' she thought.

The Governor drooled over the rotten food. “Ahhh! This I love!” He took it instantly and shoved (or crammed) as much as he could at once. He did not speak for some time but made gestures for Koa to wait till he had finished chewing. This chewing lasted what seemed hours.

“No-ow! Tell me one thing about you.” Though he was obviously interested in what she would say, he did not look at her but watched others as they listened; he seemed to want to know what they thought of her as well.

“If I am to serve you, you don't need...”

“Hah! You are here for whatever I want!” He looked at Druick who had been continually by his side. As if to Druick: “Yes, but I want something interesting. I wish to know you.”

“I don't have much to say.”

“Hah! Where are you from?”

Koa knew it was useless; she had to give him answers he wanted. “I am from Adul Space.”

“Yes, the mines. Tell me what they like. Are they all the same?”

“I don't know.”

“That is not an answer! You will tell me about yourself!” The Governor seemed very annoyed and was showing signs of the ruthlessness she knew he possessed. The others in the hall were openly disgusted by his attitude toward Koa and looked about as justification for their hatred of him.

“I was a young girl becoming a woman. I knew a good family. I had wonderful friends.” Koa paused to reflect that she had not talked about her life on Adul since Kip Rel had died. They would talk often about good memories to help each other; but now she had no one to have this confidence with. She would pretend this Governor cared while she told her story.

“Adul was a gray place- but not for me,” Koa continued. “I loved being there because so many species came in and out of the mines. I was always fascinated with different species. I would sometimes sneak into where they worked the mines and watch them work. They all did their jobs differently. Each species had a unique ability. But mostly they were strong.

“I worked in the kitchen sometimes which gave me even more access to different workers. Everything was fascinating to me when I was young.”

“Hah! You are still young! And here we have many species, yes?”

“True. But everyone is sad here.”

“Sad?” The Governor stopped listening and watched others in the hall as they lounged. His face looked saddened, thought Koa.

“Maybe you can hear good news from my droid. I hope it is. You are free to talk with it.” He waved his hand and told the droid to go with Koa.

Druick was brisk alongside Koa. Once they were withdrawn the droid shook with anticipation. “I have many things to speak of toward you. Do you remember a droid named Druick?”

Koa was uninterested with the droid. She was still contemplating how much her life had changed. 'I loved the diversity on Adul,' she thought.

“Koa? I am that droid. I am Druick.”

“I don't remember.”

“If I may say so, you are very distracted,” the droid was still buzzing in excitement. “Please if you could sit and listen to the message I have for you. I have an important message from my master.”

Koa seemed confused as she sat. “Your master is the Governor.”

Druick buzzed- which was annoyance, I guess. “No. My master is your friend and wishes to help you.”

Koa was numb to the word help. She simply sat confused and did not care to be clarified.

“My master is Astara.”

Koa thought she remembered that name.

“He has been on Elou for some time and has gained much in understanding while here. This planet has changed him in many ways. And the coincidence of you being here...”

“Wait! You are Druick?” Koa was having a hard time with the puzzle.

“Yes.”

“Astara! No, that's impossible. He has come for me?”

“He is here and wants to...”

“I can't believe it. Sorry if I didn't recognize you at first sight Druick. You look very different. And Astara! What is it he wants to say?”

“My master...”

“You are a faithful droid to come here, Druick. Thank you.” She kissed his metal.

“Well? But you do want to hear the message?”

“Oh, yes! Of course. Play it.”

Druick made a distance from her and then played a projected image of his beloved master, Astara. The projection showed him still cloaked in robes little better than rags. Although she could not recognize the figure, she recognized the voice and her heart may have stopped at the realization she was making. She only remembered he was a handsome young man that took a shy fancy to her. She had always thought they would marry and leave the mines for other worlds. These were abstract dreams of her youth. Now her dreams were concrete and cemented on Elou.

“Hello, Koa.” Astara's voice was anomalous to Elou. It was refreshing to hear his expressions. “There was a time when I had given up thoughts of hope concerning you, my family, my friends. But knowing that you are alive has sparked a new hope within me. Since you last knew me, I have been adopted by the Jedi and learned much of the Force through them. I still have much to learn. So much that I must sacrifice many things to keep with the will of the Force. I know that sounds foreign. The Force does not need to be mysterious. It is everywhere in the galaxy and is it's source of life.

“I have sent Druick to stay with you. He will protect you. He has proven a more faithful droid than I could have imagined. I have no doubt you will find him a great companion. I am sorry for the loss of Kip Rel. I am sorry to hear about the conditions you face. Know that what I do in my life is to relieve that burden for you, and all that are weighed down by the Massul.

“I have changed so much recently. I have lost so many close to me again; but the Force is sustaining me; it is strengthening me. The Force guided me to this planet to learn my purpose- if I will choose it. There is no coincidence about discovering you on this planet. I love that I can help you in some way.

“The purpose of the Force in my life is becoming more clear. I hope you can understand what I will or will not do concerning my discoveries on this planet. This message is only meant to be an encouragement and to ask you to stay close to Druick. Please, do not lose hope.”

Koa was motionless for some minutes. It was a strange message with much to soak in. “So you are Druick?” The droid confirmed her question. “And that is Astara; the boy I knew on Adul?” Another confirmation. It seemed this was all she could comprehend at the time.

“If I may speak for my master, he has taken great care for you in sending me. I am told to stay with you until I hear from him again- however long. It is my intention to fulfill my master's request.”

  


*** 

  


Ewan had already gone too far. But he had little time to think of what he was doing. A dozen ideas filled his thoughts yet he couldn't wrap his mind around a single one. Each thought led him to the same consequence; each thought drove his steps to the single destination that he was moving toward.

The Polary were a strong willed species and Ewan felt this blood energizing his heart. It was beating like never before- as if it would burst out his chest. He was excited, he was entranced, but he was also afraid. He felt that all he had worked for in his life were a lie and what he aimed to do now could be crushed in an instant.

“Sir,” an officer was chasing Ewan down a corridor, “Sir! I am sorry to bother you but I am told you must come with me.”

“How dare you! I have urgent business.” Ewan started to walk away from the officer.

“Sir,” the officer was not going to let Ewan walk away, “I am sorry, but I am told you must follow me. I am told you are in some danger and need assistance.”

Ewan stopped. “What are you talking about? I need to be going.”

“Sir...”

“Listen,” Ewan said, “You can't be ordering me around. I am your commander.”

“I understand,” replied the officer, “I am to tell you that Randla will be very disappointed. She was needing your authority on a manner that is very important.”

“Randla,” Ewan whispered. Somehow others knew about his departure and that he had escaped back to the command ship. What troubled him was Princess Sora must know since her droid's name had come up. Few were told she had named the droid. “I'll go with you. Take me to Randla.”

  


He met with Randla. The droid did not welcome him or explain how she knew he was on the ship. Randla simply had a message recorded for him. What he did with that message or how he understood it was completely on him. It was recorded only with voices:

“I do not know who you are,” the first voice was Princess Sora's, “but you should not be in here. I am told only Ewan may come to see me.”

“That was his wish.” The second voice was strange but decidedly female. “He is no longer able to make such wishes.”

“Then who are you?”

“I am the one with your fate in my hands,” said the strange voice. “And I am not patient.”

Ewan now could discern the voice as Matrik's.

“You will come with me. Ewan is no longer.”

“What has happened to him?” asked Sora.

Matrik paused. “He has been sent away. You will answer to me. If not then you will answer to my master. But you will do as we want.”

“I am sure you will say the Polary people will be destroyed if I do not consent,” Sora's defiance had weakened, “but I am not to be a puppet.”

“I have heard you,” Matrik said with a slight laugh. “We attack tonight, so you have run out of time, Princess. The Polary will suffer now. You have no choice in that any longer.”

“What? Then what do you want from me?”

“To help us destroy your people,” said Matrik. The sound of guards escorting the princess could be heard. “You have lost your choices.”

The recording ended. “Princess Sora has asked me to keep watch of you,” began Randla. “She knew of your being cast out to the outer part of the galaxy before Matrik told her. She wants to know if you will help her. She wonders if you have changed since last she spoke with you because you showed a change in heart. Have you a change in heart, Ewan?” The droid had a blank, unconcerned stare at him.

“I don't know,” he replied. “Right now I do want to help her. I don't know how, but I do.”

  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**A Regaining Hope**

  


The seasons rarely changed on Lusation where the academy was huddled deep in the heart of the planet's forests. What began the year with warmth and a settling energy, the same mood would move onto the next. They were contented and secluded from the worries and demands of a galaxy. Students would enter with thoughts of exploration and bravery, but would soon accept the same destinations- they would graduate and stay. So summer would be winter, and the winter would not be thought of. Only what happened on Lusation mattered and so only the cares of learning and it's remembrance.

The trees were quiet like a forest but life was pungent like a jungle.

A tall youth was lounging amongst this splendid scene. He was reading a text projected before him of something he had taken a personal interest in. It read of tales of bravery throughout the galaxy and what their personal lives were like. It spoke of the heroes being read like characters in an age forgotten- an era of greatness that was gone. This tall youth knew he was part of a new era being plunged into new enlightenments, and so he enjoyed reading of how much better and exciting his times were.

“Was it worth it for him?” Another sat next to him enjoying the weather and wanting some company; he was heavily dressed which was out of place for him and he seemed to be concealing something in his features.

“Hi,” said the tall youth, “how are you? You mean this? I suppose it was.”

“Its nice out.” The other hunched into the seat. “Of course its always nice out- you know that.”

“Right. By the way, name's Zeon.”

The other warmly shook his hand. “Are you done with your classes today?”

“Yeah. I always finish early. Almost done; only a few months left for me.”

“You excited?”

“Oh, of course,” Zeon said. “Just hard to know what my place here will be after I am done. But that's something we all go through here.”

“Everyone goes through that in some way,” said the other.

“But not like here.” Zeon looked out upon the academy with an eye of respect. “Here we have a greater purpose in mind. There is more at stake.” Zeon lowered his eyes and acted to read.

A smirk was slightly heard from the other. “It is no different here. Nothing is extraordinary except the weather. I have learned,” he continued, “of worlds where you would not understand what the Force is doing. But it is there- working just as here.”

“What would you know of other worlds, being here? I've seen amazing planets filled with life, but empty of the Force. That is what I've seen.” Zeon caught himself and took a good look at the stranger that had sat near him; who was he anyways?

The stranger explained himself, “Well, it takes some time to understand it. It is here in this academy though- that is evident. Those stories you are reading for instance, they are what I mean. Each is a story of someone unique and yet found throughout the stars. They were led by what is here but were never thought of like what you read.”

“I'm not sure you know what you are saying.” Zeon was looking heavily now at this stranger.

“Maybe,” the other replied. “So how do you like the academy? They teach a great deal.”

“They teach us everything we need to know, stranger- or may I ask your name?”

“The things I learned here helped me to be flexible and overcome challenges, but it could not teach me who I was.” The other seemed to speak to himself. “You know, this place is still the best thing to happen for me. Or at least for a time. I would wish I was never brought here and adapted into who I am; but I can't change that.”

“I have never seen you here,” said Zeon. “I will not sit here and listen to nonsense. If you have something else to do...”

“I do, but right now this is where I am.”

“To pester me. And what is your name anyways.”

“You do know me. I have come back, Zeon. I am Astara.” He looked up toward his long ago peer- it had been 2 years since he had seen him.

“What? Are you crazy? Why did you come back?”

“To talk with you and others.”

Zeon's face became grim. “You don't know what your doing. You could be arrested for being here.”

“That is the least of my worries.”

“I do remember you though,” Zeon said. “You were with me during the trials. Your crazy for being here.”

“Zeon, what have you heard of me?”

“Hardly much. But I did hear you were dead. You have been an example to us on how you have abandoned what you were taught here.”

“Only what I needed to,” Astara said. “The Force is so much more than what we can see here.”

“Why did you come back?”

“To tell you there is so much more out there than what you are being taught here.” Astara took off the hood he was wearing to reveal a weathered and aged young man. “Truth is this place is dangerous; dangerous because it sounds to be right but underneath... underneath it is rotten.”

Astara paused to see if Zeon would react- he did not. “You must know this in your thoughts,” Astara continued. “This academy does nothing but keep the Force behind walls. And why is this? I have learned what it is. It is hard to understand but everything here is for your hurt.”

“Why are you saying this? I should not be listening to this.”

“But you should be. I remember the Force was strong in you- stronger than anyone. Where will the academy take that?”

Zeon was throwing conspicuous eyes. His actions revealed a hostile nature. 

Astara could see he was not as welcome as he hoped. “The Force is bringing things to a head. I cannot help to come here and hope that others would listen. I want you to understand and see this place for what it is.”

“You have no right to that,” said Zeon. “The thing is I do understand. I have a great respect for you in coming here, but you need to leave. All the students have trained to understand. We understand just fine. Besides, what possible thing could you know above Cavernous. He knows the Force like no other.”

“Yes, like no other.” A sadness fell over Astara. “You will know the truth of that man soon enough. I now know you would not believe me if I told you.”

“Tell me. I am sure you must have some confusion.”

“No. No confusion.” Astara rose to leave. “The Force be with you Zeon. Remember to not listen to anyone who would keep you from hearing the Force directly. It is possible.”

  


Astara walked the academy for the last time. He watched the students and could see they were contented. But chills creeped through him nonetheless to know what future was reserved for them. He had spent 2 years in the academy but did not truly understand the Force until he left with Nho-Fosk- and then two years in the deserts of Elou to develop that. Two years is nothing but sometimes all the time we get.

What was he doing there? He knew he had to try; just show up and see what happened; if you don't show up you never know.

Though it had not been long, it was hard for him to remember much of the academy. He remembered little to nothing before that; the Adul space mines seemed like another life. He tried to look at the faces passing him but recognized no one- they saw his face with the same unfamiliarity.

Two years. Nothing changes over time, and then sometimes everything changes. Sometimes the years pass without notice- sometimes they are filled with remembrance- and sometimes there is renewal or an awakening. Life is short; life is long. So Astara was estranged from the everyday establishment of the academy and could see the place for what it was: so unlike what he thought before. Having left the boy of loss, he took up the man of clay and was to put himself against this very thing that had renewed him. He had come back to the academy seeking nothing, yet was to make an impact upon its future. Two years.

What was it the students looked forward to? Was it a life accepted among his peers? A safe haven of thought and certain passions? Power over circumstances? Reassurance? They could find them there if followed its rules. Astara himself knew he had no answer for them in seeking these out; for Astara did not seek them anymore. He had found them. But for the students they would have to leave what made them secure- the academy was who they were.

But the academy was corrupted and a tool for destruction- they may find peace there but the lethargy would be used for control. Was this right? Was he to let it be? It was the first and last question on his mind. That is why he came to the academy but he knew he himself would not be able to break Cavernous' spell.

He wasn't sure when he learned of Cavernous' true intentions but he knew he must face him. He must confront this tyrant who worked in the shadows. And he was learning now that he must do it against all odds.

  


*^*

  


“I have a renewed hope,” Princess Sora began, “but it is a tired one. I could never have prepared for what happens to me now. I will be strong- it is all I know to do. I have been humbled but I must be strong now.

“We are both needed,” said Sora. “The Polary need you. Will you answer now?”

Ewan was next to her with Randla the droid. “Yes.”

“Then my hope is real,” she said with contentment. “I have heard many things about you. They say you are no longer trusted by Mitis and are being banished. Yet fate has a wonderful way about it- now you are free to choose what you know to be right. So I will trust you now.”

Ewan struggled to speak with confidence. “There's not much I can do.”

“I trust you can,” she said. “You have not always been pleasant with me, but I am gladdened to know we can now do what is right. You have made clear that you still do not know what the Polary can do to win, but come with me and we will rid of them. You will see that the Polary are even more brave than you know.”

They hurried down the halls of the ship as she spoke. “Do not stay behind,” she pleaded. “There is nothing for you to do here. The Polary will need what you know.”

“I am helping you and want to see you safe,” he said. “But I have to stay. You do not know what Mitis is capable of- he is something beyond anything we know. He has a power over others that must be broken. I believe I can disrupt him somehow better than just fighting.”

Ewan escorted her with the droid through security and to the ship that waited anxiously to welcome the princess back home. He knew he would not get this far. He knew Mitis would know even without being told. He knew the princess would not be allowed to leave. He knew the Polary would be crushed with or without her aid. He knew his silly plans to thwart such a powerful being as Darth Mitis was empty. But here they were.

“I will not question you further,” Sora said with respect in her tone. “I must go now. Thank you. The Polary thank you. It is things like this that renew hope. It has with me.”

She smiled as she left. Ewan stayed in the hanger area for some time to learn if she had truly made it out. She did. She was actually safe and had left so easily from the clutch of Mitis. And he was free from the clutch as well. Mitis must not be as omnipotent as he seemed. Even he could not control everything or understand what outcome would prevail. Maybe she would rally the Polary to victory. Maybe he could do something to help even with his last actions in life. He knew he would die, but now, maybe, just maybe, good was possible. That was what he had seen in Sora: something good; something that showed good existed and was strong. Maybe even stronger than what resided in Mitis.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**Foolish Plans**

  


“Hurry.” A -- whispered to the one next to him. “Take it, we need to hurry.”

“Oh how I will be when he is dead,” said the -- standing near by. “He has abused us for the last time. I want to be the one to give this to him.”

“Knock it off,” all of them were working fast to get the food ready like normal without raising any questions as to why it would take so long. “Everything must look like normal. The human girl will take it to him like normal. We will act normal. You will keep normal or else.”

“Or else what?”

He received a menacing glare in response. “This is no joke.”

They were doing their best to not look like conspiring murderers, but, they were as concealing as a mob of protesters in a rally. A few dishes were broken while they scrambled to prepare a meal a thousand times prepared. The conspirators huddled madly together keeping all those untrustworthy out of its circle. One of those untrustworthy servants who carried the food was taking extra notice of the fumbling of the meal. It took little to notice the special placing of the drink and a small drop of poison dropped into one.

Again they were whispering. “Now it is time. The Governor must see we are composed. When Koa comes in we take no special notice of her as usual; she is his favorite and can have no suspicions.”

“Relax. It is done,” the -- said. “Everything is set. Now we simply do as normal.”

“Your right,” the -- took a deep breath and smiled. “Nothing can go wrong now.”

Koa entered at her usual time. The plate she was to carry was for the governor and those like herself near him. The plate was large and she always dreaded the task. But she kept a dedicated face as she thought of her situation that seemed to be improving. Soon, she felt, she would be free of this planet. What she would do she couldn't say- but it had to be better than this.

With a whimsical heart they handed the plate over to her. She quickly turned but was bumped by a new servant of the kitchen- she stumbled and all the preparation and placement nearly slipped onto the floor.

“You fool!” The servant was slapped across the head. “If you realized what you have done...”

Although she did not drop the plate, everything had slid. It was now uncertain which cup had been given the poison. The governor's cup was placed each day in the same order- now that order had been mixed. Sweat immediately formed on the brows of the conspirators and the rage was quickly replaced with a desperate countenance.

“I am sorry,” said the new servant. “But it is ok. Look, nothing has fallen.”

“Who are you,” said the -- with suspicion. “Such fools should not be allowed here. Your a human as well? Another one?”

Koa quickly looked and was surprised. The new servant was indeed a human- a faintly familiar human.

“Go,” said the new servant. “You do not want to be late.” He smiled and showed his face. It was Astara and he had finally come as he said. To keep Koa going he led her out.

Astara was rugged looking from the desert so he was difficult to recognize at first; but when he smiled Koa saw right away the man from the hologram. It was a striking hope that he had arrived; she found it difficult to look away from him and conceal her astonishment. Could this be the same boy from her young life now here to save her?

“Give me the food!” snorted the governor. “I have waited long enough. Today is a busy day; I have no time for this.” And it truly was a busy day for him. Most days he did little and/or could do little, but today he was awaiting a visitor that would decide his future. It made him nervous so his busyness was in the anticipation.

Astara waited in a corner until Koa was done serving the governor. He was nervous. He had not been nervous for so long. He cherished the sickening feeling in his gut and listlessly followed Koa until they could be alone. She reclined next to the governor while he ate and handed him what was needed. He watched her languid mood; she acted the same as the other servants; talked like them; lounged like them; looked like them. He wondered what she was like when away and was anxious himself to talk with her- to know how she was.

It was here that Astara would begin his actions. Actions that he had meditated on for these two years. At first it was a small desire for revenge but that had easily dissipated in the desert sands. It had developed to an inevitable fate- like he was born for its purpose. And now it was being divided and he would need to know his reasons. He would fight the same battle Nho-Fosk had died to, but needed his reasons.

He was asking if it made a difference. Could he make a difference? He always knew the answer as 'no'. No single individual ever shaped such things. Billions were fighting a war that he knew little about. And even though he could get close to Cavernous, killing him would answer little. Even Cavernous was not the reason for the war- he was merely stirring the pot that always boiled below the hearts of all. Mitis would still work on and only be more free for his own devises.

But the Force. He could contemplate everything and still the Force would flip his understanding. The Force was real. He experienced what it was everyday. It shaped everything whether he understood or not. This war was even something of its doing. Cavernous was a fool to think he could do anything against it. The Force itself would prevail. And it would prevail for its own purpose.

He was doing the only thing that made sense: fight. In life there are things we can take a passive stance on since they do not matter to us nor to those around us- we have never been anywhere near where they matter. They matter for sure, but for some they pass by and it is for others to take them up. A war cannot have all soldiers or leaders. The answer for Astara was when the passing problem strikes us down or takes us up, we are then entwined with its direction. Then we have an opportunity to make a difference- big or small.

When he was young these thoughts made no sense. He simply did and his circumstances would play out as they would. Now he was a young man who was awakened and needing only the courage. For every individual alive the Force worked the opportunity- it was only the courage needed for the instance. For the Aigla it was a patience under the suffering; for Mulay he unknowingly worked as an example of war's effect; the same for Ewan as his example would show a great breakthrough in war. For some it was trials and others their actions. Each individual a part of this strange and ever expanding truth.

Knowing Koa was on the planet with him only reinforced his assurance of his path against Cavernous and Mitis. He knew that if individuals like himself refused to take action, those like her would stay in bondage. He must be as selfless as he believed he ought to be.

The Governor chuckled after eating. He was content and had calmed down now that his belly was full. That was all that mattered to him.

“You may go,” he said as he waved his hand for the servants to leave. He acted to be getting ready but would sit and wait for his visitor. It amused Astara to know the governor waited for him. He would have to wait longer- he needed to see Koa first. She was walking down towards a corridor as Astara followed. She moved slowly.

“I am glad to see you,” whispered Astara. His mind was floating as he tried to remain himself.

“Are you?” she said. “Well, here I am. What do you want?”

“What's the matter?”

“I wonder why you come now,” she said, “after all this time... are you here to get me out? I don't think I would leave.”

“I understand,” Astara said. “I know you have been through so much. If I had known you were here long ago I would have come and got you. I am here now but it is different.”

She continued to walk slowly through the corridor. The other servants had walked on and they were able to stop whispering.

“I was so glad to hear your voice at first,” she said. “But I have been here so long. Astara, I am afraid to leave. You don't even sound like your here to get me out.”

“So much is going on,” Astara wanted to be more positive. “I believe a purpose has been laid before me that I must fulfill. The governor will provide a means for me to confront Mitis. You have to stay close to him for now. But I do want to help you.”

Koa stopped beside the room where she stayed. It was an extravagant room of comfort but shared amongst all the female servants. Druick came from the room surprised and he buzzed at seeing his absent owner. Oh, the excitement of droids when seeing their master: Druick was all attention to hear from Astara.

Koa walked past the droid as if not noticing. “This thing never shuts up about you. Always telling me how great you are- its sickening. I was doing just fine without a droid.”

Astara always smiled when thinking of what Druick could do. “He will prove very helpful when the time comes. For now he is how I have been communicating with the governor.”

“Why are you so interested in him?”

“Its why I'm here,” said Astara.

“I heard you landed here by accident.” Koa noticed what tone she had been taking with him. “I'm sorry Astara. I just have a lot of things to think about that I have been trying not to. I've never liked it here, but I don't want to leave. And then I hear your not even going to get me out.”

“Right now I can't.”

“I get it,” she said as she lifted her head and smiled for the first time at him. “I can't expect you to be my rescuing hero.”

Astara said nothing giving Druick an opportunity to speak.

“If I may say,” the buoyant droid said, “I sense we all are relying on each other. I cannot understand fate as you can, but we are all strangely connected.”

“This is what I am talking about,” said Koa. “This droid never ends with this stuff. Acts like it has a personality or something.”

The droid buzzed. “I can be programmed so. My master is very skilled. I can see you are upset about this situation. You can have your faith in my master- he will not fail.”

“I am done with faith.” She looked at Astara. “I know you were thinking I could help in some way with the governor but I wont.”

“I will not be asking anything of you,” said Astara. “It is good to see you. You remind me of the mines, and my family, and my friends.”

“I guess I'm not that little girl anymore,” Koa said with regret. “It is good to see you too Astara- I guess I don't want to think about those days anymore- but you remind me of them too.”

Astara felt it better not to reply and a long silence followed. Even Druick was visibly calmed. In all honesty, Astara did think Koa would be excited to see him. He thought she would receive him as a hero. He figured a hero is what she needed but it was now obvious she needed much more than that: she simply needed to get off the planet. The dry and wasted Elou had dried out her will, yet a renewal of purpose would revive it.

It was difficult for Astara. He had seen the consequences of the resistance Nho-Fosk led and did not want to put the Aigla through it again- especially Koa. A hero? Did he ever feel that was what he was. The academy taught him how to be one, but what they taught of a hero was not what he had now learned he must be. He needed to realize what the Force wanted of him- not what he could make himself to be. He was not sure what he could ever do.

“You look very beautiful, Koa,” Astara finally was able to say. “I want you to know that what I do is not just for you. You have been in my thoughts ever since I knew you were on this planet and that has helped me. It has been hard, but I think I know what I should do. I don't know really what I can do or even what would be best. I've learned what is good though- and that I should do this for those that need something to be done.”

“What are you talking about?” Koa said.

“I can't explain everything,” he began, “but know that I have been very close to what is trying to take over the Polary people. I can help.”

Koa had slowly been developing a humble tone that swelled in her. “I'm sorry Astara. I want to be that girl you remember but I'm not. It doesn't matter to me anymore if Elou is free or if I get away from here.”

“That isn't true.”

“You can go. Thank you for the droid but you can take him with you.” Koa wanted to have a kinder tone but the words wouldn't allow it.

Astara felt it was time to leave. “Druick must stay. He is here for much more than you. When I am done he will also do for you what is best. He is a good droid. I would entrust my life to him- and I do.”

The two were now composed. No longer exposing their thoughts or feelings. Koa was content in the inevitable situation, while Astara would fight against that inevitable consumption. They were on separate paths.

“Thank you, and goodbye Astara.”

  


^^^

  


Mitis believed he had seen the universe as no one else had. His view was unique and had made him beyond the vanity and superficiality of others. Mitis was different- that was certain- but what dwelt within his soul was no better or worse than another. What opportunity Cavernous had given him fueled the darkest parts of his heart to surface and be all that could be seen.

Ewan had learned much about the true nature of Mitis. There was one flaw in his nature- or should I say contradiction. Mitis projected himself as the perfect power piece of abilities no one else could reach. Yet Ewan had seen one thing about him that revealed he was ordinary as any.

This Darth Mitis had a garden built near his lair. What made it strange was he would go in demanding not to be disturbed. When he finally would come out, the lord acted oblivious that he was a ruler of a growing empire or the martial of a war sweeping the galaxy. He seemed saddened and distracted by something in that garden.

Ewan knew this was the only way to reach Mitis. And maybe it was the best arena to confront him. Once, and only once, Ewan entered this garden to speak with Mitis. This once was the only time he approached Mitis without his awareness. Mitis was surprised to see him and unable to throw his usual verbal spears at him. If Ewan was to do this crazy thing he had worked within himself, then this was the only place to do it.

He moved cautiously through the corridors making sure not to go his usual routes. He was going toward an area not heavily watched but knew he needed to be just as careful.

It was a crazy plan. A desperate one that only Ewan could possibly pull off. Ewan had accessed this garden before and could get in again. There he would wait on luck to meet Mitis. And there he would rely on luck to kill him.

  



	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The Battle Surges**

  


No time was wasted. Tumed transports were hurtling toward the landscape of Corniish' massive cityscapes. It was almost a beautiful sight as the comet-like ships burned quickly through the atmosphere. They were unique transports shaped like a snake of connecting pods. Each pod contained hundreds of troops and there were twenty or so pods connected. It seemed tens-of-thousands rained from space.

“BOOM!” A pod exploded from a shot. Quickly the other pods pushed it away and reformed. The snake of pods was still intact because each pod was able to reconnect with any other pod. It was a brilliant design of the Tumed- as said before, the galaxy had not needed such things on this scale like dropping troops from space.

“BOOM, BOOM!” The sky itself had caught fire. The Polary desperately fired at the pods not wanting ground confrontation. If enough pods landed safely, the Tumed could infiltrate important areas and disrupt any movement on the ground. And it was obvious what the Tumed would ultimately want if they could: to destroy the towers powering the shields so the cruisers could wreck hard on the planet. The cruisers stayed ominous in the atmosphere waiting for the small chance of those shields being lowered; they would crush the planet like no other.

The Tumed were winning the war through impetuous tactics. From the commanders down to the soldiers they all understood that anything goes in war. If this planet needed to be destroyed along with its trillion inhabitants, then that is what would be done. There are always necessities if the desire is strong enough. The Polary had gained too much power and others were happy to see it crumble.

But they would not go easy. The pods were being hit hard as they fell from the sky toward the endless city. The planet Corniish was amazing from that height. Skyscrapers rose like a gigantic jungle of technological wonder. But the area was empty of the life that would frantically operate throughout. Waiting in the depths of the city were an answer to the coming of the pods: small fighter vehicles of all types ready to take out as many as possible.

One of those vehicles was a Quash operated by Victor Mulay and Res Amon. Mulay was given orders to follow the team into the fight- after that it was still to be decided what to do.

“Why are you so anxious?” asked the reserved Res. He had been waiting outside the Quash uncomfortably for hours watching Mulay fit git.

“I'm not,” said Mulay. He looked up realizing that he was, and so stopped his tapping foot.

“I have been your friend for some time,” said Res with his usual tone of intelligence. “I am worried you may not be ready for this. After all the fighting we have done I do not think this will be our last. Being anxious will only hinder our senses.”

“You don't know that,” said Mulay. “You know I'm tired of all this. Our people are about to be conquered- and for what?We keep fighting but I don't care anymore. Today, I just want it to be over.”

Res knew it was best to not answer that kind of comment- especially after what they had been through. War numbed you to the typical condolences of a friend. He understood what Mulay meant and that was enough.

“The pods are getting close,” Mulay said as he went toward the Quash. Res followed his friend as they climbed in and the overhead shield slunk over them.

“I should have double checked your work on this,” Res said without the seriousness of before. One thing Res knew is Mulay never held personal grudges. “I am sure your seat is fine but you may have forgot to check the safety of my seat. I may be seriously hurt due to your forgetfulness for the last time.”

“Knock it off Res,” said Mulay. He then smiled, “But I can't remember if I did check yours. I'm sure I did though.”

“Oh, well, if your sure.”

Mulay typed away at the controls before him and the Quash creaked and growled under them. A little shaking and the thing started. Although Res did not look troubled, he took a deep breath and double checked his harness attached to the seat.

“You sure you don't want to double check anything before we go?” said Mulay.

He looked at the dropping pods burning in the sky and drawing close, “Of course not. I trust you right now.”

“Good.”

The pods had entered the last hurdle of the range of the large guns to protect the atmosphere. Now it was up to Mulay and the team of others to stop the pods from landing. Just before the pods reached the peaks of the towering buildings, suddenly a swarm of fighters emerged and blasted on them.

The little Quash was behind the swarm of fighters; Mulay and Res would pick off what got through the larger firepower. The Quash was amazing for maneuvering through the city's complex traffic system of what was regularly called the gravity lanes.

The Polary had developed a way to control flight patterns by using streams of gravitational pulls. These streams were woven in tight clusters and connected the city in every way. Each building had access to the lanes with exits and entrances. It looked like a maze but was actually set up to be the fastest means of getting to any point A or B.

The trouble with the lanes for the Tumed was they could not be touched on the outside by the pods since the pull of the lanes would scatter them. So the pods were to slow down once they reached the lanes and the Quash, with a few others, would take advantage.

The swarm fired and the sound thundered the sky and echoed through the city. It was a mess of explosions as the pods kept reconnecting as parts of its snake were destroyed. Mulay could see smoke fill the sky and descend to where they were. Broken rubble began to fall around them- the lucky pods could not be far away. “Hopefully its not too many that make it,” said Mulay.

“It doesn't matter to us,” replied Res. “We do our part- that is all that matters. That is all that has ever mattered for us.”

“Here they are!” exclaimed Mulay. “Let's do this!”

Vibrations rang through the city as the pods reverse thrust to slow for the gravity lanes. Many of them still held their snake appearance and slithered a way down. A greater danger followed as blasts from the fighters chased them and came close to the Quash. Mulay had to dodge the firing while trying to force the pods into crashing.

Mulay flew horizontal to give Res a good angle to shoot from and make the pods move around him. Pods fell from all around getting past the defense. They had not stopped near enough of them. There were simply too many. Yet this was only the first defense- a harsh fight would ensue on the ground.

“Get up there Mulay!” Res exclaimed. “Get between the lanes and I can shoot them while they are aligning!”

He sharply swooped up and began weaving through the lanes. Pods were exploding all around as some were shot and others crashed. This was the scene on most of the planet. Pods were dropped on so many locations where the lanes were just as thick. This was only one scene that Mulay could see. And what he was seeing was the Tumed were losing a large majority of the pods, but they were also getting through. The Tumed may have been able to get to their ultimate goal of destroying the towers that protected the planet.

“Hold on Res!” Mulay then rammed a middle pod of a snake and they were violently tossed away. But the pod was charged into a lane and the force of it broke the pod open; the other pods lost their direction and also crashed into nearby lanes. They got four pods but the Quash was smoking.

“Don't go down to the streets if you can help it,” suggested Res. “Get to the top of this building and we can contact our group and find out where to go.”

“I'll try, this old thing is smoking pretty bad.”

The Quash struggled up to a nearby building. The area was still hooded in smoke from the battles above. Pods were still raining down and the larger fighters were chasing them to the lower depths as far as they could. In the disorientation it looked like the Tumed were being beaten- but Mulay was not so hopeful lately. When the war began he would have known victory could be theirs, but today he had little hope.

“Can you repair it here?” Res asked.

Mulay was still looking at the sky. “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

Mulay still did not look. “Its easy. Nothing's broken. A quick bypass and we're good to go.”

“Snap out of it Mulay,” he surprised his friend. “Get over here. I refuse to give up. I'll contact the team and we can know where we are needed. We both need to move fast.”

Mulay looked dryly at his friend but obeyed and quickly got to work. It did turn out an easy fix after Res got orders for them. Before they climbed into the Quash the smoke had began to dissipate and the full scene of the battle was displayed. Hundreds of cruisers were positioned. Fighters streamed from them continuously. The battle for Corniish was going to be bitter and explosive- the victor would suffer as much as the defeated.

Yet what would decide the fate of each was always on other battle fields. Smaller yet strangely more important. That is the strange revelation of larger struggles: they slowly stem and branch from the smallest seeds.

  


^^^

  


Mitis slowly walked the corridors with his train of servants. He usually did not like to walk with them but he needed to make his appearance for the attack on Corniish. He would not allow any weakening in the process. He disliked the ceremony, but then, he disliked nearly every act he must do.

Corniish burned within his mind. Cavernous had always reminded him that it was to this goal they worked. It was so many years ago when he found Mitis as a broken being and chose him for this one purpose. Yet, he was still the same broken being but empowered. It seemed Cavernous even liked this about him that Mitis would never rise in his pride to care to challenge his plans. Cavernous did not need his full obedience at that point.

Mitis knew this but did not care. What difference would it make. With or without this war he was the same inevitable broken being. Cavernous had him either way.

“Lord Mitis,” a commander approached him with ceremony. “I have news of the Uul system.”

Mitis did not stop in his walk.

“They are under attack from a nearby ally of the Polary.” The commander pridefully continued. “I believe they want to divert our attention.”

“Why must I know?” Mitis hissed.

“To ask your lord's will. I would not bother you with such news but the system will be taken easily and it will be difficult to retake.” Without so much pride he continued. “I assumed you would at least want to know about their fate.”

“You assume?” Mitis still did not stop his walk and his voice still retained an uncaring tone. “Do not divert from what I have told you. The Polary must fall now. We will balance this unstable galaxy.”

The commander nodded and left. This is what they all wanted. The Polary once controlled the galaxy's affairs, but always there is those wanting better and only needing the opportunity. Cavernous used this desire and Mitis was carrying it out wonderfully.

Yet Mitis did not care. What is it to care? The desire to see it worked out well? A longing for success? To know you were a part in the accomplishment? These things did not matter to him. But something must matter; what was it for Mitis?

“Leave me,” Mitis hissed once they had reached their destination. He was near the commanders but he was tired of them. Before he went in to see them he would go into his chambers and be alone. Not many knew where he went, but those that did were confused by the knowledge. Mitis went to his garden.

It was not very large but was designed well to look spacious. Though it was a little overgrown signs of maintenance were there. The plants were somewhat small but their large leaves hung about and made them full. It smelled wonderful and looked beautiful and Mitis' dark figure moved like a curse amongst it.

The galaxy was enthralled with the popularity of the personal garden. But Mitis also following this style was strange. Everything of him was a strange contradiction. Beings like him did not rule- they were outcasts who preferred their own designs. But Mitis was given qualities by Cavernous that lifted him to unnatural levels. Let Cavernous place him wherever, he would always retain his old quiet, foreboding nature.

That old self relaxed in the garden. He could feel his own separation from the beauty surrounding him and this actually lifted his spirits. Here he always knew who he was and was fine with the picture. Let whatever happen he could find no better than this- not for him.

Let whatever happen. The impartial hand of fate would seek his spirit just as with anyone. Unlike Cavernous he accepted this fact. Let whatever happen because he could not stop it once it gripped him.

I ask you one question: Is there much difference between Mitis and Astara? Astara gave his life to the Force he believed saved him from a life of emptiness; Mitis gave his life to Cavernous who he believed saved him from death itself. There are great differences between the two but in this they both share the motivation. Of course one is leading toward purpose and hope, while the other is leading for evaporating power.

A faint sound was heard on the far end of the garden. Immediately Mitis knew what it was. He was glad but did not smile. Mitis moved without noise toward the intruder. The sound repeated calling him forward. Mitis obeyed and did not fear it. No one ever dared to approach him with such a motive, and he was glad for the change.

Mitis spoke with a voice more cruel and eerie than before, “Who is the brave soul to enter here? I am proud to know why you are here. I once thought you were weak and worthless but here you are. Why are you here?”

The questions were rhetorical and left unanswered. Ewan did not even bother to show his face. He simply took his pistol and shot a bright shot. The laser struck directly and knocked Mitis to the ground.

Ewan was left surprised. Mitis gave no attempt to stop him. It was as if Mitis wanted to know if Ewan would. Well he got his answer. Mitis lay in a clump of robe, dead.

  



	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The Ongoing War**

  


Another storm was blasting through the land of Elou. Work needed to be halted yet again and many were wandering about the lower city. In the lower city one could easily see the poverty of the local Aigla. The shanties were worse with time and the storm caused many of their walls to fall. The cruel hand of the Massul Empire did not pay attention to details such as this. They had their lofty goals that made sacrifices like this.

Astara sat coolly as the sand brushed his skin. He kept his face hidden by the hood of his robe and seemed to be loitering his time. But he was watching. He was always watching everything around him. He had been doing just this for two years: watching. Not knowing what to do he was waiting to see what he was _supposed_ to be doing. Even now he was not positive about the time or the actions, but the time had come nonetheless.

“Care to have sises?” asked an Aigla. Sises were a chewy snack native to Elou and enjoyed regularly by them. “Only for one you take two. You likes them?”

“Yes, I will take the two,” said Astara. He gave him a single coin and the Aigla politely gave the snack. He left happy.

Astara began chewing on the snack, when a faint drift was made in the dust of the sky and a small ship could be seen. It was a fine craft obviously from the Massul. It was the craft he had been waiting for.

“Wondsurfuls,” a smirk Aigla said to the coming ship. He was drunk and leaning on his friend. “Theys say never talk abouts them, but I don'ts care.”

“Careful,” said his caring friend, “we's should not talk that way.”

“It's oks. I am drunks!” An Aigla tongue slipped the 's' sound more when drinking his favorite Shisstis.

“Still bes careful.”

The drunk lifted himself and in pride made his speech. “The careful ares foreverer the same. Looks at me. I's not careful so I's be drunks.”

His friend had to help him stand upright again. “You's make no sense. Let's go.”

“I knows what I's say, all I cares.” He picked himself back up and again tried for the speech. “We's work too long, toos hard, too long. Our lives ares theirs. No! I's could stand anyother but nots the _Massul_. Aigla meants to live together, unders their own. Ours hard works should be to you and me!”

“We's tried,” reminded the friend, “but we's lost. We's cannot be always that way. This is this ways. Tomorrows we wait and then we's work another day.”

“Trues,” the drunk Aigla limped back to his friend's side in defeat. “We's tried. I's rememberer.”

Astara had watched these two with an interest. The one was right: we all wait to see what tomorrow will bring. And now Astara's tomorrow was today and he would not fear its outcome. The small ship landed in the distance and a figure emerged confirming for Astara that today was truly his day. And he would go now to meet it.

  


^^^

  


“Again, I am very glad to hear from you and know you are safe,” a Polary commander politely addressed the princess, “but our immediate situation cannot be changed- we can only hope right now.”

“Then we must prepare for the next stage,” replied Sora. “I have been told what is planned for the Polary and I will not sit and hope only. Tell me what I must do- tell me what can be done.”

The commander was apathetic, “Be safe. That is what you can do. Do not go to Corniish. Please understand that you are important and need to be safe on Natharan. You will be much hope to us all from there.”

“What is happening on Corniish?”

“We are losing,” said the commander. “It was looking well for us at first. Their first attacks they were slaughtered but were able to hit us where it hurt most. Many of the defense towers that power the shield over the planet have been destroyed and it is only a matter of time before the cruisers burn the planet. They will destroy everything with that kind of firepower. We have sent all our fighters to try something, but we cannot hope to stop them.”

“But we must hope- do all you can commander.”

“I must go,” said the commander. “You should speak with your father. Again, I am glad to hear you are safe.”

“Thank you.” The communication was turned off and Sora sat quiet for some time.

“Will you be having your regular Sandsa, Princess Sora?” the droid Randla asked her. Randla had been taken with her when escaping and had acted with the same care and routine as before. Sandsa was a drink the Tumed drank regularly.

“No more,” said Sora. “I will not be taking that anymore. I am free to drink what I have been raised with.”

Randla still wanted to serve as she could. “I also am familiar with the Polary drinks. What is it you would like?”

“Nothing right now.” Sora smiled at the polite droid. “I am glad you are with me- you have been perfect company. When we get home I will make sure you are given a thousand things to do. You will be as happy as a droid can be.”

Although the droid was happy with the statement, you couldn't notice. “Then I will not be a bother to you right now. I will look forward to the opportunity. I thank you.”

Sora was glad for the droid. Yet she did want to be left alone for the time. Although she had much to think about, there was little to nothing she could do. In fact she could do as much as when she was in held captive by Massul. She was treated well there but it made her realize just how important she was to the Polary. Very important, yet unable to do as she would hope to do.

Looking out a window she saw the vast outline of the ship she was on. The sides curved to show her an endless line of ports with fighters entering and exiting constantly. Although they were all far from the battle on Corniish, these fighters constantly fought to secure smaller regions or to always be on guard to defend. Always in action and always prepared, they were what would save the Polary.

The ship was astounding and showed the Polary power well. But she was told it was one of the few left- the rest were destroyed by the Tumed. To hear of this gave her a sinking feeling and she wondered at the perplexity of divergent outcomes. What decided that the tyranny of the Massul should rule over the Polary?

Looking out the window was also the truly endless black of space before her- surrounding her- losing her. The Polary believed many things over its history about what guided this vast space and Sora had learned of them as a princess. She was taught to regard them all as the truth of her people and accepted them all as one- one theological truth that worked with the changing times. But who would she regard for what was happening?

No one; nothing. She could not help to feel that way. She felt a void in trying to listen to that black space for answers. A feeling it seems all experience at some point- and it is never as simple as we try to understand it.

But the simple answers is all we have. So Sora would again place that answer in the passion of her people and their immortal memory. For her they would persevere whatever the outcome of this war.

  


^^^

  


The sky was cloudless but were replaced with the black, metallic cruisers of the Tumed. Though they were high in the atmosphere, they seemed to loom like clouds and threaten a storm Corniish had never known. Viktur Mulay with his friend Res Amon stood beside their Quash waiting for the rain to fall.

Mulay was glad when so few transports had made the trip to the city's streets, but the hope was killed fast when he saw the shield towers crumble. Their invisible protection from the cruisers was gone and the Polary felt the pressure of an army caving in.

The metallic clouds cast their shadows and hushed a whole planet to weakness. Its cities, its tens-of-thousands of years, building and progressing and growing, would be reset to its roots. The Polary had done what they could but it was undone; Mulay and his friend had done what they could but it was humiliated. What the future would then hold for the Polary only the Force itself could know; and how the Force carried out its plan was of its own design.

  


^^^

  


The errands to Elou always depressed her. Of course she was always depressed, but I do not have the time in this account to describe why the habitual depression ruled her life. It will suffice to say this 'Darth' Matrik, for all her powers, did not know she was in that recurring state.

The sand blasted her eyes and crusted her lips. She hated the rotten planet for these irritations to her. Every gust of wind fueled the discontent in her. She was dressed in her usual robe which covered her body and partially her face, but the dust still made its way in every part of the body. The dust storms of Elou were troublesome for anyone.

It was not far for the entrance to the hall of the governor. From the outside Matrik saw the old palace; it was dust colored and seemed to sway in the harsh wind. Within its walls the governor was allowed to live as a king, but his time of free reign was closing. The Governor did not always act with the empire's well being in mind. His recent actions- and the reason Matrik made the unhappy trip- may have been his last action as king of Elou. Mitis made it clear that she was to do what she felt wise with him. After talking with the Governor his fate would be decided.

As she entered through tall doors that opened for her, a dully painted droid welcomed the representative.

“Hello, we are glad to have such an important visitor today as yourself,” said the dull droid. “The Governor has looked forward to your arrival and has prepared some luxuries for you.”

“I'm sure he has,” said Matrik. “Don't waste my time with whatever he has told you. Take me directly to him.”

The droid replied quickly, “I have been instructed that you must wait for the Governor. You may see your quarters if planning to stay the night.”

“Stupid droid,” Matrik began to walk away and find the Governor herself when she suddenly stopped. She looked suspiciously around her. “Who else is here droid?”

“I do not know what you mean,” it said innocently. “There are many you will meet here in these halls- for the Governor has many servants.”

She lifted her suspicious glares and said in a composed tone, “I have forgotten something back at the ship I arrived in. When I return you may show me the quarters. Leave me.”

“Of course, thank you.” And the droid quickly left without any concern.

Matrik left the dusty palace and walked the streets of Elou for some time. It was an aimless meander but she watched everything closely as she went. She was not so easily tricked she thought- especially by a wily governor of a worthless planet.

The sense she was feeling through the Force was a reminder of her past; it was an overwhelming sense of judgment that followed at all times but now she knew it had come. This was her relation to the Force- it called to her but with a dooming conviction of her fate which she always fought. She may have been an instrument of the Force but she would never listen to its warnings. Right now it pressed this feeling of fate upon her more than ever- but she would not listen and curiously sought out this stranger that hunted her.

She lead this hunter into the market of the city where she hoped to get lost within the crowd. The market was covered for the many dust storms of the area. She could gain the upper hand in this place and get a glimpse at her stranger. The market was very crowded with mostly Aigla but also many other species. Here the universal tongue was not used as much and a plethora of languages could be heard. She was nudged and yelled at as she squeezed through and could faintly hear the same behind.

Matrik was most often the hunter, so this thrilled her as the game went on. She knew she could outsmart this stranger by experience and would have to kill in the end. Whoever it was she sensed it was to stop her, but she would not be stopped.

Once she knew she had lost the hunter, she lounged by a stand of fruit. The desert fruit was tough and most had a skin of spikes making it look unappetizing. She acted interested and watched for a sign of who it was that followed her. She had to use patience for the stranger took some time to come into view.

It was a young black man whom she faintly recognized. It was obvious he was a local of the planet with his ragged clothes and unkempt features. But he walked with a confidence that made her smile. Matrik knew this was a Jedi- she could sense it; the Jedi all composed themselves in similar manners. But this one was truly strange and left her curious; he was outside the order and alone. She wanted to speak with him.

Like a shadow her robed figure moved amongst the crowd and toward the Jedi. He went into a small shop evidently tired of tracking her. The shop sold a variety of parts for electronic equipment and a droid watched over it. Another discrepant example of Elou, Matrik thought.

Yet once she entered, the Jedi could not be found. She glared with annoyance having lost her prey and immediately left. She was done with the game and would hurry to the Governor. “I want this to be over,” she whispered to herself.

“And so do I,” said a voice she sensed was her Jedi.

“Who are you?” she snapped as she placed her hand close to her curved lightsaber blades. “I have authority to have you killed for stalking me.”

The Jedi said nothing and showed no annoyances.

“But I am curious,” Matrik changed her tone and tried to regain her senses. “If you knew who I was you would not be following me such.”

“I do know you,” said the Jedi. “We have met briefly. I understand that you are in charge of Mitis' errands and have become his right hand.”

Matrik smiled to think this was going to be interesting. She was told so much about the Jedi but she knew they were a facade. Yes, she knew Cavernous was the true master of Mitis even though her master tried to conceal it. Cavernous trained Jedi only so he may find subjects to control. But this Jedi seemed to have outwit her so far and was not captivated by that dark being.

“I have never met a Jedi face to face,” she said as she let her hand fall to her side. They both walked mutually through the crowded street as if on even terms. “Why are you here?”

“To say it is over,” he said. “I know you are strong in the Force and can only be stopped by someone equal to that strength. I would reason with you but I doubt it will get anywhere. You must be stopped and these people must be freed.”

Matrik laughed. It was a good laugh that was a missing joy for her. “And you think this is how it should be done? Simply walk up to me and tell me I will be stopped. We are on a crowded street but no one here is your friend. We are on a planet that you have no authority on. I will not listen to nonsense. Leave me or I will kill you and leave your disfigured body here.”

This Jedi left his futile ceremony and swung his lightsaber out from his rags. The blade was lit with a straightened blue glow from the handle. Matrik was happy- happy for a fight she trained everyday for but never met. She had finally met a foe to test her skills. She knew she would win.

  


**The Fight with Matrik**

  


Astara knew it would come to this though he would rather have avoided a public street. Those around him did not flee at first sight of the blue blade as he thought. Instead it was as if they were used to fighting and were only curious about the new weapon. Yet when Matrik opened her bizarre blades and composed herself in a martial form, her terrifying figure caused even the brave in the crowd to safety.

There was no more talking or preparation; this is what he had trained himself for these last two years. Astara took no special stance but stood composed waiting for the irrational opponent. Matrik swung her two moon-shaped blades, curving her body; then she spun at him clashing static blades over and over; her speed was hard to match but Astara held well.

She was relentless. He had to move back along the street as the crowd continued to disperse at a faster pace. The dark apprentice of Mitis was graceful in her furious speed to kill Astara. She was enjoying each spark of the blades- each technique of attack vs defense. At times she would hammer him and then spin to slice with both oscillating blades. All the while Astara was simple in his defense: don't get hit.

But he could sense the weakness of her fury. This had no derivative consequence to her, so her fighting was only a game she played- a game she played very well. Although it was difficult he could read her every move and could more easily defend as the duel went on. The curved blades were intimidating at first but were very inefficient for attacking. Attacking Matrik would be difficult but defending was now easy.

They had made their way to the end of the street and the covering over them was gone as the wind and the dust hurled about. Astara knew exactly where he wanted to take the fight. There was a factory nearby he sensed was empty of life. He ran to its entrance as if to flee from her. She relentlessly followed him.

They both stopped to shake the dust from their bodies and regain orientation. The factory was open spaced and full of enormous and old equipment. The sun shown in through the many windows and illuminated the sparkling dust in the air. Astara slowly made his way between the equipment and waited for Matrik.

But the short relief gave the dark apprentice time to reflect. She thought the duel would be short as she overpowered him, but now the Jedi had a feel for her techniques. She resolved to change it up. Matrik climbed and jumped on top of a large compactor seeking her prey once more.

As for Astara he stopped and waited. He would allow her to gain confidence only to allow the pride to be her fall. He saw her above him- her green eyes glaring. The creature was of a beautiful species but her composure ruined its refinement.

“Why do you waste your time here, Jedi?” she asked. “Now your death will do nothing for your cause- whatever it is. Those the most powerful in the Force will rule this galaxy. Have you sensed the tremors shaking this galaxy to its knees? Do you know this is done through the power of one man? Do you know you can do nothing to stop him?”

“I know who your talking about,” said Astara, “I sensed it long ago, but you forget one thing: the Force merely allows him to use what he has been given; someday it will taken from him as from anyone. And what then? The Force will do as it pleases. Don't fight against the Force's will- embrace it. Don't be blind.” Astara then lowered his blade as if to submit to her decision.

But Matrik would not hear it. She was resolved to never hear such nonsense. Her blades danced about her like ornamental fans, then she plunged down toward him for her final blow. Astara kept his patience. When the Ragon landed he moved just enough to avoid the heavy strike and now had his opportunity. Or obligation as it felt when he bent down to slice her ankles clean off; Matrik wreathed in pain for a short time before her head was dismembered from her body. The curved blades turned off and lay as odd objects on the floor.

  



	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronicles of an Unknown Galaxy

  


**The One Everlasting Thing**

  


“Glad your back or it would have been my head,” the pilot was relieved. “Aye, but your here and we're off. No worries.”

“I thank you for waiting,” said Ewan.

“You ok? Seems something happened while you were there that shook you up pretty good.”

Something had for the good. “I'm alright now. Just thinking about what to do next is all.”

“And your sure you want to go to the Trien system?” asked the pilot. “Like I said, maybe we can do something to get you elsewhere. I heard about what you have been doing and I get it. I want to help- really.”

“No. I was put in charge of Trien and that is what I am going to do.” Ewan smiled at the thought. “And what I do there will be my own- it will be a good start.”

“Alright. Best of luck to you.”

Luck? Is that all it was? Now that Ewan had the time and right mindset he felt he would understand just what it was all about. “It will be refreshing that's for sure.”

  


^^^

  


He had a space-yacht of mansion size that went about the galaxy for diplomacy; speaking; planning; conniving. Cavernous was a man of no home seeking to create his own. And for 300 years he worked this home to control its growth- to make its will his- to make its destiny his. He was the creator of this galaxy and the benefactor of its future. Through the Force he would live to see this vision a reality, but living far beyond your years develops a hardening of mindset. This was not meant for him or anyone. None of this was meant for him but still he pressed on.

No one knew the true Cavernous that was hidden within him and was tired. He was forever the public figure and the conspiring, dissolute schemer; yet the public figure is all he projected while commanding the other. He could not do this forever nor wanted to. The other would eventually become his all but not till the time had come...

He furiously paced his apartment after hearing the news. Though Corniish was on the verge of collapse, his pupal Mitis was found dead in his ship- killed by his own commander. Now was his time to step into his role and finalize his plans. This excited him but he was still furious over another piece of news.

It was small news that troubled him. He was told a vessel had entered the ships hold, yet, when searched there were no living creatures aboard. They assumed it was remotely brought in but they could not understand why. Cavernous knew what it was about. He sensed his young favorite from the academy long since left for dead on Elou.

What angered him was why this Jedi came to meet him. He sensed Astara's will and determination. The Jedi came to kill him or to frustrate his plans. This was a mockery of his visions for Astara: he saw the young man as an apprentice of his own- one that reminded him of himself. But the purpose of his visit showed Cavernous was wrong.

But Cavernous would not let himself stay wrong. He was the manipulator of this galaxy's Force sensitivity and could not be stopped- nothing could ever stop him as long as he could continue on.

  


^^^

  


Astara was in no hurry. His presence was already known to others and his purpose already clear. Yet what awaited him he was not sure of. He even questioned himself as he carried out his objective. Why was he chancing his life on a wavering intent? It was too late: the message had to be given to Cavernous and his own life was second to the Force's desire that it be sent. That is if he was right that the Force wanted this.

The Force was hard to understand or follow at times. On the deserts of Elou he learned to accept its will wherever it would lead him. And what he learned on Elou he could never have learned in the academy- he had to be taken from it however the methods. Astara lost so much in his life and filled this hole with the Force- a Force Nho-Fosk had taught him. He would say the Force is alive and breathing and active; it has a will outside of us and works amongst us for the good it designs; and it is good despite its use for corruption.

But how that lesson led him here was confusing. He would trust it was about Cavernous' future and not his own.

The ship reminded Astara of some palaces he had seen. The white walls glistened in the light and the very floor shined transparent. Each door that animated open was crested with an emblem to symbolize the richness of its halls. The servants wore the same style of clothing showing the fashion of its time. Even the guards showed an elite form in their white uniforms.

It was as if a way was being made for him as the guards ignored him and no room barred his entering. At first he thought the Force was making his way, but it seemed that Cavernous was welcoming Astara in. The Sith lord of the galaxy wanted the confrontation that would be inevitable.

He traveled the many halls for hours before being led to a chamber of glass. The large doors were open and inside was a long precession of glass walls holding water on both sides. It was a giant tank of exotic water creatures collected throughout the galaxy. They eyed Astara suspiciously.

At the end of this precession sat Cavernous as a king on his throne surrounded by his glory. It was a strange contrast to the the political figure seen in public. He did not move but watched as Astara walked forward. And until the young Jedi was very near he waited to speak.

“Your a fool,” said Cavernous in a tone Astara had never heard. “If you came to challenge me you are the greatest fool. I once thought of you as my favorite student at the academy and was disappointed to hear you had died. Now I am more disappointed to know you cannot ever follow me.”

“It was not meant to be,” said Astara.

“Stop this nonsense!” Cavernous stood his feet. “Get out! I have no pleasure in your foolish game.”

“It is no game.” Astara was glad he was not overcome by Cavernous. He was at peace for why he came and would simply carry it out. “I am here to say that you will never win. You are the fool. I am proof that you do not have the hold over the galaxy that you thought. The Force is against you, Cavernous, and it will not put up with you forever.”

“What?” he said confused. “This is why you came here? And are you the one to kill me now and help the Force? I am the Force! Look around you and see what is transpiring in the galaxy. This is my doing. I have orchestrated it!”

Astara felt a breeze in the air as Cavernous' anger rose. “If we must fight then so be it.” He pulled his lightsaber out and took an attack stance before the Sith Lord. “But I know that whatever the outcome, you will always lose.”

The wind in the air increased dramatically. Astara had to keep his balance as it pushed on him.

“This is no fight!” exclaimed Cavernous. “It will be a demonstration of the power I wield. You will feel the full power of one that controls the Force.”

And the wind lifted and spun about the long room. Astara did not know what to do as his only weapon was taken from his hand and crushed in the air. Although this did not intimidate him, the power of Cavernous was truly awesome and he would be unable to do anything against it. Astara saw the fury in his eyes as he pushed out his power. He electrified the air to static.

The glass around them cracked and threatened to crash over the two of them. The weight would crush both their bodies. Yet Cavernous did not relent. He pushed his power out more and more in the righteous fury of his heart. The glass walls cracked more as he threw Astara to the ground and began to squeeze the life out of him.

The Jedi wreathed in pain but not for long; the glass shattered about them and water upon water flooded the room. Instantly they were engulfed and lost in its tumult.

  


Once the massive amounts of water were drained, servants dug through the room and found their master nearly dead. Somehow, by some miracle, he had survived- though barely. They awakened him and lifted his weakened body. As they were leaving he could see they found another body, not as fortunate as himself. Astara lay pale and lifeless in a puddle. The sight of him brought tears to the eyes of Cavernous as he could not hold himself from weeping for long. But he did not weep for the dead Jedi- he wept of the knowledge that all he gained was a lie. He wept for himself.

  


  


**The End**


End file.
